Father of the Moon
by Wolfgang-woman
Summary: Usagi has everything that she wanted in her life: entering college and moving in with Mamoru, but lately she has been having dreams about her childhood in the Moon Kingdom and mostly about the father she never knew
1. Default Chapter

Father of the Moon

Chapter 1

Dreams or Nightmares?

_Please note that as you read this story picture in your minds that the character are voiced by the following:_

_Usagi-Sarah Michelle Gellar_

_Ami-Erika Christensen_

_Minako-Sarah Carter_

_Makoto-Milla Jovovich_

_Rei-Cara DeLizia_

_Mamoru-Wesley Ramsey_

_Lupus-Scott Bailey_

_Yori-Patrick Stewart_

_Luna-Jane Seymour_

_Artemis-Patrick Swayze_

_Lady Serenity-Mia Farrow_

_Lord Raion-Richard Chamberlain_

_Lord Endymion I-Willem Dafoe_

_Takashi-Mark Hamill_

_Yukio-Matthew Bomer_

_If the actors that I have selected are unfamiliar to you I suggest that you look them up, or if you don't like the selections that I picked please give me your opinion in an always respectful matter. And as always I hope you enjoy the story the way I have enjoyed writing it. _

_Thank you min'na (that means "everyone" in Japanese)._

The fountains sprouted like blossoming flowers on summer time, little toddler princess Usagi was running along around her home castle on the Moon Kingdom laughing and carrying along with her flower garner in her hands and holding it up in the air. Usagi ran fast through a garden path which ended up leading her into what looked like a maze to her, she didn't notice or question where she was until she on an opened crack on the floor. She fell down three steps on stairs that were made out of marble stone, but it didn't hurt herself. As she gently and slowly got up on her feet she found herself in a center of a 20 length triangle with a marble stone coffin with unusually writing on the tomb stone that was on the foot of it, Usagi was beginning to feel crept out by the sight of the place that she could not recall "what is this? where am I?" she asked herself as she backed away.

"Don't be afraid my little princess" said a very scary male voice that seemed familiar to Usagi "Mother?" she cried out in hopes that's who it was, with tears pouring out of her eyes from fear. Usagi had just finally started running back to the same steps she took when she ran into the maze but couldn't find her way "I am your friend, I'll bring you back to the Moon Kingdom... I promise you," the voice said again. Usagi became more scared that she started running down the ally that she was on, but all she saw were different paths in front of her "Okasan!" Usagi cried out loud as ran through the first path she selected. All her thoughts about what could be happening to her began to make her feel terrified but she just kept crying out "Okasan! Mama!" as she continued running on ward and on ward. Until she wounded up back to where the marble stone coffin was, as Usagi looked closely at only three of the words on the tomb stone which meant "Lord of the Moon". Usagi's heart pounded faster with the breathing sounds of the erie voice again "Don't listen to him!" said a different male voice that sounded more comforting and friendly almost like a fatherly tone "who are-" Usagi couldn't finish her question "Trust your heart my little rabbit of the Moon" he said. "Okasan!"

"OTOSAN!!!!!"

Suddenly a very much grown up Usagi sat up on her bed panting from the fears of her "Dream? Or was it a nightmare?... I don't get it at all" she said to herself as she slide to the side of her bed. All her memories of the day were returning to her in a flash: She is Nineteen years old, entering college, and she was now old enough to move in with Mamoru since Lupus found his own place at last. Her room had boxes loaded with all her personal stuff, some were wrapped up in newspapers and others were just her books. "Why do I get these dreams that tell me something bad is going to happen?" she thought to herself while laying her head on her hands "Usagi? Is something wrong?" Luna asked as she leaped on the bed next to Usagi. "Nothing, just a bad dream, I think" Usagi answered in a calm but confused voice "A bad dream?" Luna said curiously "Have you had this before?" she asked. Usagi hesitated for a bit "Uh, yeah, for a week now" she confessed "Why didn't you say anything?" Luna asked again "Say anything about what?" Artemis yawned out while stretching out his front legs at the same time. "Usagi has been having bad dreams this past week and she hasn't mentioned it until now" Luna explained then turned her attentions back to Usagi who was walking to her window sill "Maybe you have been eating something that didn't agree with you" Artemis commented with a little chuckle. Usagi gave Artemis a threatening face "I'll smack you to Minako's house if you keep this up" she said while staring at him as she past by him "Why aren't you there, anyway?" she asked " 'Cause I can't get enough sleep with her talking about seeing Lupus again" he answered in a complaining voice.

"I didn't want anyone to worry about some stupid dreams" Usagi explained as she sat on the sill "It has been a long struggle for me to have a normal life just for a while before I become Sailor Moon again or the future Neo-Queen Serenity" she explained with her arms crossed over her chest. "Hey where's Yori?" Usagi said in hopes to change the subject "He is sleeping on the roof of the house, he says he gets more sleep up there then anywhere else" Luna explained. "Usagi, maybe we should have these dreams looked at by Rei" Luna said in a concern voice "NO!" Usagi blurted rudely but when she realized how loud she was and the expressions on the two cat/friends of her made her guilty "I am sorry Luna, Artemis, I promise everything is just fine and if it's not I'll let you" she said with an assuring smile.

"Awww! If a cat can't get any sleep here then I'll take a shot at sleeping up there with Yori" Artemis said as he stretched himself then was about to approach the window when suddenly "_IF SO MUCH AS SET ONE PAW UP HERE, YOU WILL BE THROWN OFF, AND I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT!!!_" Yori bellowed from up the roof. Luna and Artemis were stunned by how the 300 year old cat could hear what was being said from up there. "Maybe not" Artemis said in a terrified voice as he laid back where he was "Where's Diana?" Luna asked in concern "Up there with him" Artemis answered this time in a sarcastic voice.

Yori is Luna's 300 year old father who looks like a pirate's cat due to the fact that his crescent moon symbol was over his left eye, he was the only true trusted adviser of the Moon royal family. He has been the one and only more powerful link of Usagi and the Senshi's entire history, Yori gets along a lot better with grand-daughter Diana and his daughter but he still treats Artemis with fatherly discontent such as yelling at him and making sarcastic remarks at him.

Usagi gave out a loud sigh then headed to out to her door "Where are you going?" Luna asked while still sitting next to Artemis "To get a little snack" Usagi responded while facing her cats "Hey what about those bad dreams you have because of those junkies?" Artemis asked. Usagi made a whiny groan and gave them another of her whimpering face "Oooh a girl can't get away from her craving for sweets" she said as she started sneaking down the stairs, as she made her way to the kitchen she tried recalling the dream she just had.

But there were other things that Usagi was recalling was the fact that it's been over a year since the Sailor Starlights were back to the planet with their princess, Chibiusa was back in the future with her parents and yet now she since that there could be more danger coming. "No!!!" she thought to herself "nothing is going to happen" she added as she opened the refrigerator door "I have come to far to having to go back to being Sailor Moon again". After grabbing two cupcakes from the frig Usagi headed back up stairs to her room.

When Usagi walked back to her room with two cup cakes in her hand she sat back on her window sell "Usagi, why don't you go back to sleep, you have a lot more packing to do tomorrow" Luna said while still sitting next to Artemis. Usagi was about to answer her but as she looked out her window toward a man that was standing across the street from her house, he was too far away from for her to see what he looked like "Hey, look out the window!" she said as she stepped away from the window while at the same time pointing the man out to the cats. Luna and Artemis leaped on to the window sell and looked at the direction that Usagi pointed out, but they saw no one. "There's nobody there, Usagi" Artemis responded to Usagi. "What?" she asked as she walked back to the window and looked out again "There was someone there staring at me," she explained "well, maybe it was just an image produced by eating too many sweets" Artemis said in a humorous voice then laughed aloud at Usagi, she got extremely ticked that she wacked Artemis straight across the room "Sometimes you can be no help Artemis" she said. Usagi still wondered more about the stranger that was watching her "Really Usagi get some sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow" Luna insisted to Usagi "Maybe your right" Usagi finally admitted, then walked away from the window.

Meanwhile outside the house the strange man that Usagi spotted stepped out of the ally that he was hiding in from Usagi "She can't see me just yet, I know that" he said aloud while looking at the same window again only this time the lights were out "Good night my little rabbit of the Moon,...Usagi" he added in a whispering voice while still looking back up at the window.


	2. Mysterious and Disappearing Stranger

Chapter Two

Mysterious and disappearing stranger

"Rei! Will you hear me out!" Yuuichirou shouted out while running on the side walk to catch up to Rei's car. "Yuuichirou, you can just live with the guilt that you saw me naked at the public bath houses," Rei said without looking at him and continuing to drive at a slow paste. "Look, I wasn't trying to get an eyeful, I was just-- WHOA!" Rei noticed that he didn't finish what he had to say, but she was about to press on the gas paddle. "Ugh, should I be concern or not?" she thought to herself with a groan.

After a 5 second consideration Rei pulled over and parked along the side walk. As she stepped out of the car she saw Yuuichirou laying on the ground as if he tripped over the person that was laying next to Yuuichirou. "Hey, are you okay?" Rei asked in a concern voice as she walked to the two men on the ground. "I'm okay, thanks for asking," Yuuichirou said thinking Rei was asking him. "Not you, _him_" she responded while pointing the man that Yuuichirou tripped over, Rei rushed to the stranger's side.

As she knelt down to the man she heard him make a groan as she turned him over to his back. He had dirt on his face, he was wearing a brown dirty coat covered with holes, his pants had holes on the knee area and a dark beard. "I am sorry" he said with his hand over his head, Rei was touched by the soft tone in his voice. "Sorry? it wasn't your fault" she said as she helped him sit up with Yuuichirou's help. "Yuuichirou here is the one who wasn't watching where he was going" Rei added. Yuuichirou made a groan and gave Rei a frown "Maybe if certain people had gave me a chance to speak I wouldn't have tripped over this poor unlucky dude" he responded to Rei's comment. But the quarreling couple turned there attention back to the homeless guy "I am so sorry, I'd be glad to clean up whatever mess I made on your clothes" he added while pulling at Yuuichirou's sleeves. "Oh that's okay Yuuichirou will clean his own clothes" Rei said as she looked in his eyes and noticed how they reminded her of Usagi "Uh can we buy you something to eat?" she asked in a concern voice "No, no thank you" he said as he tried to get up on his feet.

It was impossible to keep the man on his feet when he wobbles like he was drunk and his behavior reminded Rei of Usagi when she got drunk at a ball with American students. "Whoa, we should take you to the hospital," Yuuichirou said out of concern. "Or to an alcoholic rehab clinic," he added as a humorous joke. "No, neither one of those," the man responded as he tried release himself from Rei and Yuuichirou's grip. They did what he said.

"Alright, I'm Yuuichirou and this is my-" Yuuichirou couldn't finish his entire introduction because of Rei. "I am Rei Hino," she said in an out burst. "And you are?" Yuuichirou asked. The old man hesitated for a while before he could answer. "Uh Raion," he answered finally. "Well, uh, Raion you want us to take you to a shelter home?" Yuuichirou asked after thinking about how this man is living alone on the streets for obviously a long time. "No, you can stay at the temple." Rei said before Raion could kindly refuse the offer of the shelter home. "What?" Both the men said in their own level of tone Yuuichirou said it in a loud and shocked voice while Raion said his calmly and softly.

"Hey, your grandfather isn't going to like that idea of yours," Yuuichirou whispered to Rei with his face close to her's as a way to try and avoid Raion from listening. "I don't care, anyway a shelter home is packed," Rei said louder with any concern about that Raion would hear. "I truly appreciate your kindness, but I can't accept your offer," Raion said as he backed away. "Oh please come, you'll be more than welcomed," Rei pleaded with Raion. But as he stepped further a shiny golden object fell out of a hole from his jacket pocket, it didn't break when it hit the ground. Instead it opened up and played a familiar tune.

Rei looked closely at the golden item and recognized it as Usagi's star locket, the one she hasn't seen since the battle against Queen Beryl. "Hey, that belongs to my friend. How did you land with that?" Rei accused him while approaching him. Raion's eyes widened with fear and intimidation as he quickly picked up the locket. "NO! Its mine!" Raion said in a very defensive voice as he cringed on to it. Rei was stunned to hear him say that. "Hey old man you better give that back or you'll regret it," Yuuichirou threaten him as he stepped forward in front of Rei. "I won't give this away it's the only heirloom and reminder of my wife and my dau-" Raion stopped himself."UGH, DAMMIT! I shouldn't have interfered," Raion said in an angry voice as he pushed his hair back with one hand. "I've said too much. DAMMIT!" he added with tears growing in his eyes. Rei noticed them and began to take pity on him "Your what? Of your family?" she asked as she took two steps forward.

Raion noticed how closer the young adults were getting and his defense took him over as he reached into his pocket. "STAY BACK!" he commanded. "Please Raion, let us help you if we can." Rei pleaded but as she tried to take another step toward him Raion struggled to pull what Yuuichirou thought was a gun. "Rei, watch out!" he shouted as he pulled her to his back so that he could shield her. Raion pulled out a gray/blue marble and tossed it on the ground in front of the couple. It exploded like a firecracker and a big gush of grey smoke covered Rei and Yuuichirou. They felt a slightly burning sensation on their skin then the fell to the ground, paralyzed. As the smoke cleared away the couple felt there burns die down and there paralyzing state was gone but they were left covered with some tiny spackles on their body. Then they noticed Raion was gone from where he stood. "He made a ninja exit," Yuuichirou said bluntly but in a stunned voice. Rei didn't say a word as she got onto her feet. "That was one nutty geezer," Yuuichirou said as he stood up next to Rei. He noticed that Rei was silent and all she did was scan the area. "Hey! Are you there?" he said while waving his hand over her face "YEAH I HEARD YOU DUMMY!" Rei shouted in frustration. Rei suddenly had another of her physic reading. "I just realized just now how much of familiar entity he had," she explained as she kept on looking around the area with a lot of questions about this "Raion".


	3. Moving out from home

Moving out from home

It was in the middle of the morning that Usagi was helping her parents load up the boxes that contains her personal things into Mamoru's car. "Hey, sis?" Usagi turned to see her 16 year old brother Shingo was standing at the door way with his hands behind his back. "What do you want?" Usagi asked in a bit of a rude voice, knowing her brother she wondered if he was going to cook some prank on her. But he pulled out a bouquet of yellow roses from behind his back. "I saved up my allowance to buy you these," Shingo explained in a bashful voice, Usagi was touched by her brother's display of affection for about the fourth time. "Thank you, Shingo," she said as she took the roses and held them to her chest. "You're welcome, I'll miss you, Usagi," said while still standing with his hands in his pocket, Usagi was touched by his sincerity. "I'll miss you, too," she said. "But don't worry, you can always visit," she added as she wrapped her arms around his head and held it to her chest. "Okay," Shingo said as Usagi released him from her grip. "Hey, Shingo wanna help me get the rest of Usagi's items!?" Mamoru shouted from down stairs. "Hai!" Shingo shouted in reply as he dashed down the stairs, Usagi followed.

"Well that's one goodbye she has accomplished," Artemis said while scratching his front legs on the window, Luna only sat quietly, looking out the window. "Luna, what is bothering you?" Artemis asked as he laid in front of her. "Usagi still hasn't mentioned anything about those dreams she has been having," Luna answered calmly without looking at Artemis. "Oh, come on Luna, there can't be anymore trouble..." Luna wasn't paying much attention to what Artemis was babbling about. She was only looking closely at a man standing in an alley, staring from across the street to the house where Mamoru was loading a box into his truck. "Artemis," Luna said loudly to interrupt Artemis. "Look down there," Luna pointed at what she was looking at, Artemis saw the same man. "What about him?" he asked. "That man has been standing there for the past two hours," Luna explained, Artemis saw the man wearing dirty black jeans, brown shirt and a worn out business jacket. "Aw, come on Luna, have a heart for a guy like him," Artemis said with a little pity in his voice. Artemis stretched out his front arms with a yawn. "Why are you so suspicious about everything that has been happening?" he asked.

"About what, father?" Diana asked as she leaped onto the window between her parents "Your mother is concern about that man across the street," Artemis explained and pointed him out for Diana. "Your mom thinks he is a threat to Usagi," Artemis added to his explanation in a joking matter. "Not true," Luna denied jokingly. "I know you think I am too overprotective," Luna admits while still looking at the same homeless man. "I am glad you can admit when you know that your wrong," Artemis said looking at her. "I didn't say that," Luna said with a paw pushing his face away. "No, but you did say that you are overprotective," Artemis said with chuckle but he was startled by Luna's quick reaction with a scream. "AH! Artemis!" she said, then pointed out that Diana was walking toward the homeless man.

The parents screamed for Diana to return but she couldn't hear them and she was approaching the stranger without any fear. 'I can find out for myself if this man is a threat,' Diana thought to herself as she leaped across the street. Diana meowed at him while gently tapping on his leg. "Hmm? Well, hello there little one," he said in a tender and gentle voice, then knelt down to pick her up, she meowed again as he placed the tiny kitten in the palm of his hand. As he stroked her head he noticed her jingling collar beared the name DIANA in big pink letters. "Diana, that is a beautiful name," he complimented. "My, you are so tiny you fit in my hand," he said with his other hand stroking her head to her back. "This guy doesn't seem like a threat," she thought to herself while giving out tiny purrs."Well, Diana, my name is Raion and that's about the only thing about myself I can reveal. Are you hungry?" he asked as he sat on the ground, leaning his back to the building, while holding Diana in his left hand he used his right hand to dig into his jacket. Luna and Artemis were watching from the corner of the building. "Here we are, something from the hospital," he said as he pulled out a big chunk of sandwich wrapped in foiling paper, Raion held it up to Diana. She took a huge chunk of it. "Whoa, whoa, you have quite a large appetite for such a small thing like you," Raion said with a chuckle in his voice. "What do they feed you in there?" he asked while laughing a little. Diana turned her head and meowed loud to her parents whom she knew were watching her, Raion noticed her attention to the corner of the building "You have a family over there?" he asked while looking the same way she was looking.

Luna and Artemis knew they were caught thanks to their daughter "Come, please join us there is plenty for all," Raion said joyfully, Luna and Artemis slowly walked out from there hiding place while giving each other signals that say. "Keep your eyes opened". Raion placed Diana on the ground with her parents, he ripped the sandwich into three pieces and laid them out to each cat. Raion sat down next to the cats and watched them eat. "You both must be very proud of your daughter," he said while smiling at them, Artemis and Luna lifted their heads to meow as their respond. Raion gave them a chuckle. "You both are lucky to have such a lovely daughter," Raion said while at the same time he was gazing at Usagi who was helping Mamoru load up some boxes into the trunk of his truck.

Luna noticed his glance at Usagi. "See? Now he is gazing at Usagi," she whispered while her lips were close to the sandwich, Artemis made a groan for annoyance. "Ugh, Luna you are doing it again," he said then continued to eat up his half of the sandwich. Luna and Artemis continued with their silent disagreement while Raion kept on glancing at Usagi racing out of the house with a box in her arms and handing it to Mamoru. "Last box?" Mamoru asked looking down at her "Yep, I'm all set" Usagi responded with a smile, Raion noticed Usagi's father approaching Mamoru "Well son I leave my daughter in your hands now" he said with his hand extended to Mamoru. "I will take care of her sir" he said then shooked his hand in respect for Usagi's father, Raion stood by and watched as Usagi hoped into the passenger seat and drove off with Mamoru. The three cats watched Raion walk out of the ally and when they rushed out to see where he was going he was gone "Now is that something to be suspious about?" Luna said in a sarcastic voice and looking at him.


	4. The stranger and the lost locket

"The stranger and the lost locket"

"Otosan?" a toddler Usagi called out while running in a wooded area alone, she turned from side to side, feeling lonelier and scarier. "Otosan?" she said again in a much lower voice... until a pair of male hands came out from behind her and slipped under her arms then lifted her up into the air saying, "BOO!" Usagi screamed at first but then laughed loudly. "I found you little rabbit," the man said as he lowered her down onto his lap, Usagi couldn't see the face of the man due to the sun shining over his head. "Did you think that I abandoned you?" he said looking down at her. "Otosan," she said in a little angry voice. "Oh, I will never be away from you ever," he said then pinched her cheek as an attempt to cheer her up. "Ahh! Otosan!" Usagi said in a laughing voice as she playfully pushed his hand away from her face. "Oh, my little rabbit, I have something for you but you give this to the one you love that is when you are older of course," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out her star locket "Aww, it's beautiful" she said looking at it.

19 year old, Usagi quickly opened her eyes and sat up on the bed panting slowly "Hey, what's wrong?" Mamoru said laying next to her in a tank and looking at her, Usagi rubbed her eyes then gave a sigh. She was about to answer his question when the phone rang next to Usagi, Mamoru groaned as he as looked at the alarm clock next to his side of the bed, saying "4:30 am" Usagi switched on the lights then answered the phone as she slide her legs onto the edge of the bed "Hello?".

At the Tokyo hospital Rei was in the lobby covered in tiny sparkles that itched worst than mosquito bites, trying to hold a pay phone with one hand and holding her gown closed with the other. "Usagi, it's Rei," she whispered while scratching every area that itched and glancing at Yuuchirou who was standing to watch out for the nurse. "Rei, do you know what time it is? And why are you wh-" Usagi was cut off by Rei "Usagi I don't want to waste time, Yuuchirou and I are at the hospital," Rei said quickly while still whispering. "Why are you guys at the hospital?" Usagi asked. But again Rei cut her off. "Usagi! Listen, this is important, now your star locket, where is it?" Rei asked. "My locket?" Usagi replied then was taken back to the battle against Mamoru when he was turned against her and the Senshi. Mamoru touched the locket then he was back to normal in an instant. "USAGI!" Rei shouted in a whispered tone. "I am losing time here, the nurse will catch us any minute," she insisted more nervously. "Sorry, I-I don't know where it is... I lost it in our first battle with Beryl," Usagi explained. "Why are you asking?" Usagi asked while still on the phone. "Be-" Rei was about to explain but was cut off by the yelling nurse that Usagi heard in the back-ground "Miss Hino, I told you, no phone calls!" Rei was now arguing in Japanese with the nurse while Usagi repeats her name. "Usagi listen their was this old homeless guy that has it! I saw-" Rei tried to explain but the nurse kept interrupting her and trying to take the phone out of her hands. "Miss Hino! I am going to have you strapped to your bed if you don't put the phone down!" the nurse ordered. "Look, this call is really important!" Rei said in a loud and firm voice. "Well, not anymore," she answered then cut Rei's call off. "I can't believe you-" Rei said in a much more angry voice as the nurse took the phone from her hand then dragged her by the arm "Hey! I am 19 years-" Rei was about to protest but was cut off by the nurse again. "I don't care, Miss Hino you are a patient, you can make private calls at home tomorrow," the nurse explained as she walked her down the hall. While walking down the hall she began to argue with Yuuchirou about his late alertness all the way to both their rooms.

"Rei? Rei?" Usagi repeated until she got a hang-up tone. "What happened to Rei?" Mamoru asked as Usagi hung up the phone. "I don't know, she didn't have time to explain that part," she said in a concern voice. "But she mentioned about my star locket," she added. "How did you lose the locket?" Mamoru asked as he slid to sit next to her on the edge of the bed. "I don't know," she replied suddenly she recalled the event that caused her to lose the locket. All she saw was Mamoru falling onto his knees, saying, "Thank you," and "I'm free," then he took a blow for Usagi from Beryl. "Then you passed out and I didn't even think about my locket, only about facing Beryl," Usagi explained. "Do you recall anything after you passed out?" Usagi asked as the couple made their way to their dining room, Mamoru tried hard to think about that time in his life. "All I remember is looking at your face... then I was gone and I woke up in the hospital bed with a head injury that was later explained to me that I had a bike accident," Mamoru explained almost everything that he could recalled. "Then I saw you, and I didn't know you... again" he added then sat back on his seat. They remained silent until Mamoru spoke out, "Wait, you woke up from a dream a while ago... what did you dream of?" he asked with his arms on the table across from her, Usagi didn't want to lie to Mamoru. She remained silent until Mamoru sensed she wasn't ready to reveal what was bothering her. "Hey, don't worry, you don't have to talk now," he said with a hand on hers and a smile on his face. "It is late anyways and plus we will see Rei and Yuuchirou in the mourning," he yawned as they walked to their bedroom holding hands. "Thanks Mamo-chan," Usagi said as they both settled into bed. The couple were sleeping in the dark for about 5 seconds until the alarm clock rang at 5:00 am which indicated that Usagi has her first day at college and Mamoru had work. They sat up on the bed looking like hell. "Well, it was 4:30 when Rei called," Usagi said slummy. "Yeah," Mamoru agreed. "Thanks, Rei," they both said together.

After they got out of bed, showered then made quick breakfast. Usagi went down ahead to the parking garage to open up the gate to theirs, as Usagi raised the gate open she saw someone laying on the sidewalk all cured up like a ball covered with newspaper. Usagi approached to get a closer look at who was on the ground. "Excuse me?" Usagi asked looking down at the man trying to warm up under the newspaper. "Excuse me, sir?" she tried again with a hand gently stroking on his shoulder. "Ugh?" he groaned then turned over to see Usagi's face. "Excuse me, I am so sorry but your in the way of Mamoru's motorcycle and we don't want to run-" Usagi hesitated when the newspaper that covered the man's face was blown off by the wind, she was touched by the gentleness in his eyes. "--you over," she finally finished. Raion finally was awake enough to realize Usagi was standing over him, he gasped in shock "I am sorry to wake you sir," Usagi said with a smile on her face. The homeless man was too stunned to say anything or respond, all he saw was an illusion of a Chibi Usagi asking him politely to move from where he was laying. "Sir? Sir?" Usagi repeated until finally he got back his senses. "Uh...Yes of course I, uh, I'm sorry," he said as he got onto his feet, Usagi was struck by pity when she noticed his worn out clothes. "It's alright, I am sorry I woke you up," she said still smiling. "Well, it would have been a painful wake up call if you didn't wake me now," the man replied. Usagi laughed at his joke and he was amazed at her laughter, he soon joined her as he laughed himself. "Yes, you're right," she said while still laughing, suddenly when their laughter died down they stared at one another. "Uh, would you like some breakfast?" Usagi offered. "Oh uh" was the only answer he could say.

"Usa-ko! Ready to go?" Mamoru called from the motorcycle where he was standing in the garage. "Yeah, can you buy this man some breakfast first?" Usagi asked looking back at him. "Oh and what is-" Usagi was about to asked as she turned her attention back to the homeless man, who wasn't there. "–your name?" she finished as she turned her head from side to side. "Who were you talking to?" Mamoru asked standing next to her. "You didn't see him?" Usagi asked looking up at him. "No, not even where he went," he answered. While the couple were standing in front of their garage looking for the man they didn't sense that he was hiding across the street in the sewers. "I am sorry, little Rabbit, but you're much safer when I am not near by," he said quietly in a sad voice, for his heart longed to hold her in his arms.

Mamoru pulled to the side walk that faced the courtyard of Usagi's university that she was attending. "Got your schedule?" Mamoru asked. "Hai!" she replied cheerfully.

"Your books?"

"Hai."

"Your lunch?"

"Hai."

"Then I guess you're all set," he said while taking off his helmet. "Wait, not until I get my good luck kiss," Usagi insisted, Mamoru sighed happily but before they were about to lean in for a kiss. "Usagi, Mamoru!" the girls come running up to the couple cheerfully, Usagi and Mamoru were shocked to see Rei running up to them after only recently speaking with her the other night."Rei, what happen to you last night?" Usagi asked as she was about to give Rei a hug but she held her back. "It's a long story I'll tell you all about it later but in the mean time. It's about time, Rei was saying that you were still going to be late for our first class," Makoto said while holding her bag over her shoulder. "Glad to show you guys that I have grown up," Usagi said as she sponged around in front of her friends, suddenly she bumped into someone who was trying to walk passed her with a cup of coffee in his hand. Usagi turned to see a very angry man in his late fifties holding a briefcase in one hand and an empty cup, the stain on his white shirt explained to Usagi why he was angry... somewhat. "Oh, I am sorry sir," Usagi said as she tried wiping the stain with her hand. "That word has no power in removing stains... You little tart," he answered in a vile voice with angry in his eyes.


	5. Takashi and Yukio

Takashi and Yukio

Usagi stood in silence by what this stranger just called her. "You little tart," he said and the young ladies along with her boyfriend were all stunned by that harsh remark he said."Uh, excuse me, there's no need to say things like that," Mamoru said as he took off his helmet and got off his motorcycle. The man stood firmly on his ground, giving the group of young adults the same vile stare that he gave Usagi. "Are you a student here?" he asked in a irrational voice "Uh, no sir," he answered in intimidated voice. "Then if you are not a student here then you might as well leave, you're standing on school property," he answered as he toss away his now empty cup into the garbage can. "Um, he was just dropping me off," Usagi said as an attempt to defend Mamoru. The cranky middle age man glared at Usagi and the four silent young girls that were starring at him "What is your name?" he asked. "Usagi Tuskino, sir," she answered in a calm and sensor voice. "Aww yes I read up about you, they say you are a lazy slacker," he responded in a sinister voice. "I can only conclude the obvious fact that it is because of your beau," he added while glaring at Mamoru at that time.

"Sir, why are you being so revoltingly cold to them?" Ami asked as she took a step in front of Mamoru, he didn't answer until he read Ami's name tag, 'Ami Mizuno: Prized Medical Student'. "Oh, Miss Mizuno, I've read about you too... apparently you were accused of handing out the answers to the final exam back in your old high school before you were moved, am I right?" he asked with an evil smirk on his face. Ami was so stunned by his information that she began to stutter her words "Hey! Whoever gave that information was obviously lying, Ami was cleared from those accusation," Makoto stepped up for the plage. "Now I think I can guess your name," he said without any intimidation toward her. "You are Makoto Kino, you have the record of a serial killer," he added. Makoto was more pissed off than she was when her friends were offended by this stranger. "Who the Hell do you think-" she was about to ask but was cut off by him. "I am Takashi Kurosaki, head of the Kurosaki Astronaut Station and C.E.O. of the Kurosaki Space Research Corporation," he said with a prestigious pride in his voice."And if you lay a hand on me, you will not only be expelled but you might find yourself in a bad lawsuit on yourself and your restaurant," Takashi added, Makoto growled at his face but Mamoru held her back. Mamoru and the girls were stunned at the well-known wealthiest Japanese billionaire. "That still doesn't give you the right to be so judgmental on everyone who crosses your path," Rei replied angrily. "Well, well, well, the physic of the Temple on Cherry Hill... Rei Hino, is it?" Takashi asked with the same smirk on his face. "I hope you can control your mind-reading ability during exams," he added while pushing his glasses up on his face. "What you are doing here is obviously invasion of our privacies, which is illegal." Minako objected to that insult, Takashi turned his attention to her this time. "Now you are most recognizable: Sailor V, am I right or should I be referring to you as the second little tart of the Marukomu?" he asked with cynical glare. Minako's eyes began to fill up with tears as she bowed her head down to the ground. "Agh! You misfits are a complete waste of my time," Takashi said as he glanced at his watch then turned away. "I'll be keeping an eye on each and everyone of you," he added as he walked away.

The five girls and Mamoru stood in silence until Takashi was miles away from them. "What a dick!" Makoto cursed as she clenched her fist in front of her face. "I could break him in half," she added. "No one ever brought up any of our flaws before," Minako said as she rubbed her left eye, Mamoru placed an arm on her shoulder like a concern older brother. "I didn't know we were that famous," Rei said in a sad voice. "Yes we did, we were quite well known in our high schools," Ami said as she leaned on Mamoru's motorcycle. "I just hope neither one of us have him as a teacher," Rei said while comforting Ami. "Check our schedules," Makoto suggested as she dug into her bag for her schedule. As all five girls pulled out their schedules from their bags, the expressions on all their faces told Mamoru what he feared. "We have him for five different sessions," Ami spoke for all of them. "Damn it!" Makoto protested as she crumbled her schedule into a ball and tossed it into the ground angrily. "We can change classes," she recommended. "We can't change classes unless the teacher does an offense against us," Rei explained as she just stuffed her schedule in her purse. "Forget about him, I have been trying to reach you guys all night at the hospital" Rei explained "Oh yeah Rei what did happen to you?" Usagi asked finally after remembering what she had to find out."Yuuichirou and I had this encounter with a homeless guy who appeared to look harmless until I noticed _Your_ locket fell out of his pocket" Rei explained calmly at first. "Then he tossed these marbles at us and we ended up paralyzed, blinded for a while then the worst part was that it itched like hell" Rei now explained in a louder complaining voice. "Sounds like there might be more trouble" Ami said with concern in her voice. "Grandpa was so concern that he sent us to the hospital, luckily we got out" she added while pulling her sleeve up to show the sparkles that were on her arms. "Why don't we meet up at Makoto's restaurant" Minako suggested while wiping all her tears away "Okay that's a plan, now run like hell ladies" Mamoru said as he claimed on his motorcycle, Usagi gave him one quick kiss then dashed off.

Usagi dashed down the hallway, following the numbers on every door on the way as she ran on she kept looking at her watch. As she was coming to the right corner a head to make a turn BAMMED!! Usagi crashed into someone who was coming around the opposite side of where she was coming from. "Ahh! Ouch!" they said at the same time as they fell on the floor, Usagi sat up while stroking her head. "Someone get the licence plate number, you'll be hearing from my attorney," he said in a humorous voice then chuckled, Usagi looked to see a young man dressed in blue jeans with a white sweater and the sleeves rolled up. He was about Mamoru's age with light blue eyes, auburn brown hair and he was carrying a camera around his neck. "I am so sorry, did I break it?" Usagi said as she looked onto his camera. "Nope, as long as I still have the film," he answered cheerfully. "Are you hurt?" Usagi asked as she gathered the contents that fell out of her purse. "No, I have never been better I mean I was nearly ran over by an angel. Luck-" he answered cheerfully and gullible but Usagi hushed him. "Thank you, I would feel this gullible if I knew Mr. Kurosaki wasn't a teacher here," Usagi said with a little amount of fear in her voice "Kurusaki? You gotta be kidding me, he's an old man who thinks he has all the world's power in one credit card," he said merrily. "Oh, by the way, my name is Yukio Sumura," he introduced himself with his hand extended to her. "I'm Ahh!" Usagi was about to say her name as she slipped her hand into his and was startled when Yukio pulled her fast onto her feet. "Hi Ahh!" he said while shaking her hand and laughing at the same time.

"No, it's Usagi Tuskino" she finished up. "I have to run now and find class 12007," Usagi explained as she walked passed him. "Oh I can find it for you," Yukio offered as he tagged along side of her. "Really? You won't get into trouble?" "Nope, come on, time's wasting," Yukio said then grabbed Usagi's arm and ran down the hall in a rush.

"The class is right about here," Yukio said as he presented the entrance door to Usagi like a present. "Thanks a lot Yukio, don't you have a class to go to?" Usagi asked "As a matter of fact I do, so I better head in," he answered. Yukio held the door opened for her. "Let's go to class-mate," he said with a wink that explained to Usagi what he was indicating. "You mean you are in this class?" Usagi asked in a stunned voice. "Nope, I am the monkey for a special project in this class," Yukio answered. "Now, after you," he added. "SHH! You want to get all of us expelled?" said one student who was near the door. Usagi and Yukio peeked in the classroom and noticed that Takashi wasn't there, they walked in silently but Yukio didn't seem to have any fear like the other students had. "Makes you wonder how did the old dick get this job?" Yukio asked Usagi in a whisper as the sat in two empty seats.

Suddenly the door swung opened and Takashi Kurosaki walked in with his brief case in one and some rolled up posters in the other. "And here enters the beast," Yukio whispered to Usagi. "Alright, here in this classroom I am not the owner of Kurosaki Astronaut Station or C.E.O. of the Kurosaki Space Research Corporation," he began as he placed his brief case and his posters on the hard board desk on the stage that was in front of the students. "I have only three rules in this class: 1) Be on time. 2) Silence during lectures. 3) and no taking notes," Takashi explained in a firm, commanding voice. No one groaned by that last rule. "This is college, people not high school. If you can't handle the wrath of the whip then use the door over there," he added while pointing at the exit door on the right side of the classroom. Suddenly he glanced at Usagi who was right in the center front. "Now, first assignment. Don't fail it," he added with another glance at Usagi.


	6. A stranger and a Friend

A stranger and a friend

First off; Apologies for the long suspension of my next chapter, I have been having a very long writer's block. Well no more babbling here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

Mr. Kurosaki ordered someone to close the curtains to windows so that it would be dark "Now lets discuss about the moon" he said as he slipped in some picture slot into the slot projector. Usagi was abit nervous about her teacher speaking about the moon "No it may be just nothing harmful" she thought to herself. "There are two theories about the moon" Mr. Kurosaki said as he switched on the projector, an image of the moon appeared on the white screen. "The first theories is scientific, for instance; the moon travels 27days, 7 hrs, and 43 min" Mr. Kurosaki explained as he showed a few images of the moon from an orbiting distance. Then he suddenly the slide revealed an image of all the ruins of the Moonkingdom on the moon. "My home, how did he find them" Usagi thought to herself. "And then there is the mysterious theories" Mr. Kurosaki started explaining "These photos were taken during a recent moon exhibition" he continued. Usagi was stunned to see someone like Kurosaki discovering what is left of her old home "No one knows the story behind these stone ruins" Kurosaki explained.

As the teacher continued to slide all the slides he was showing more familiar sights that Usagi recognized from her memories. "These ruins are very fascinating, but what is most fascinating is this" he said then showed an image of the same marble coffin that Usagi dreamt. Her memories of her dreams terrified her and comfort her due to the scary voice and the soft, comforting voice that spoke to her. Usagi recalled every part of the dream including the writing that was written on the foot of the coffin. "Lord of the Moon", "Trusted friend, beloved husband and beloved father of-" Usagi's thoughts stopped when one name blurted out of her lips loud enough for Yukio to hear her "Raion". "Hey, you better zip it or you'll get it" he whispered to her while nogging her arm, but Usagi missed what he said "What?" she asked after finally snapping out of it "Well, Miss Tuskino it looks like you have something on your mind," Mr. Kurosaki exclaimed with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes glaring at her. "Why don't you share it with us" he added with that same sinister voice, Usagi was trembling with his glare and she was unable to speak. Ever student in the room was silent and giving Usage a pitiful glare until Yukio stood up and spoke out. "Uh-oh! Professor Kurosaki you have rodents crawling all over this class, shame on you for running a class that is contaminated" Yukio expressed in a pleasant voice. For those students who didn't want to get into a battle with Kurosaki like Usagi they were stunned at the sight of Yukio's courageous and careless behavior toward their teacher. "How chivalrous of you Mr. Sumura" the teacher snarled at the young savior "Once again Miss Tuskino you have a young gentleman at present to rescue you" he added while glaring at Usagi. "Well professor with villains like you harassing young, beautiful maidens all the time, it makes the job a lot harder for us gentlemen" Yukio said as he stepped in between Kurosaki's glare and Usagi. Everyone gasped at Yukio persistent and opening insults to the professor "Stop it!" Usagi whispered to Yukio "Not until I hear the dragon has fallen" he protested to Usagi while still looking at the teacher. "Leave my class now!" Kurosaki ordered sharply, Yukio grabbed his bag and gave Usagi a wink with a smile as if he were indicating to her that he was going to be okay. "I'll forget this whole thing" Kurosaki finally said after he saw Yukio closing the door behind him then he glared back at Usagi and said "For now".

The class was finally over which made Usagi relived that she made it through the class, Kurosaki released the student. Usagi grabbed her bag and walked toward the door, as she did she turned to see Kurosaki still glaring at her. Usagi didn't want to even try to communicate with him right away because she was concern about Yukio. Suddenly Usagi was surprised by Yukio "Hey there! Did the dragon fall?" he asked as he approached her with the same smile. "He wanted to kill you" Usagi exclaimed with amazement and shock in her voice "Really? Then my mission is complete!" said Yukio his arms waving in the air with excitement. "SHH! Are you crazy or just eager to die" Usagi pleaded with her hands pulling onto his arm. "Ah come on, he asked for it and besides I am not afraid of him" he explained "Kurosaki lives off the fear and intimidation of everyone around him" he added as they walked down the hall toward the exit door. "Really?" Usagi asked as Yukio held the door opened for her "Yeah, that is why he looks up on everyone's records. He likes to see who is in his class" Yukio continued to explain to Usagi as they stood outside the exit door. "He looked up on you too?" Usagi asked in stunned voice "Yep, but lucky for me" he said then leaned to Usagi's ear and whispered "He's got nothing on me". Usagi was amazed at how confident Yukio was with their "Teacher from Hell". They walked over to a picnic table that was under a tree on the courtyard where it faced the streets.

They sat side by side quietly at first then Yukio asked Usagi "So who is Raion?", Usagi suddenly remembered that name and how she just said it during class. Yukio found himself in a silent moment with Usagi "Hey, you here?" he asked with a nudge on her arm. Usagi snapped out of her trance "Sorry, I know the name but at the same time I don't" Usagi finally answered with her head down looking at her hands on her lap. "What do you mean?" Yukio asked only this time with a serious and concern tone. Usagi was worried about revealing anymore information that she was suppose to be revealing to her friends and Mamoru "I-I can't tell you Yukio" Usagi said as she rose to her feet. Usagi watched Yukio bowed his head in shame "I am sorry" she said sadly "Oh you have a boyfriend and you should be sharing this with him, right?" he asked without looking so disappointed. "Well yes I do actually and I do also have to meet with him right now" Usagi explained as she grabbed her book bag and threw it on her shoulder. "Well at least you got him" Yukio said as he got on his feet smiling at her. "Thank you for everything" Usagi said with her hand extended to him for a hand shake. "That's the job of chivalrous gentlemen like me" he replied as he took her hand and kissed it like a knight. As they parted their separate ways, they didn't notice Raion watching them from across the street. He started following Usagi to where she was going to meet the rest of the Senshi and Mamoru.

Usagi didn't sensed Raion's presences from behind her which served a great purpose to Raion, Usagi stopped on the corner of a street and saw her friends through the window of Makoto's restaurant. She stood by and waited for the right moment to cross the street while Raion hid behind a post, finally Usagi walked fast off the side walk and onto the street. Suddenly from the corner of Raion's eye he saw a yellow jaguar was zooming straight to Usagi "No!" he shouted as he rushed to Usagi. She turned her head to see it coming towards her and she froze up soon she felt Raion grabbing her, pulling her into his arm and pushed her out of it's way. They both slid on their left side, Usagi panted in fear and relife then she felt a grown man's hands around her.

Usagi turned to look at the man that saved her, he rolled onto his back with his eyelids shut tight while groaning in pain "Are you alright?" she asked with her hands on his chest. Raion opened his eyes to see Usagi looking right at him and all his fears and concerns went away when he saw her blue eyes. His mouth fell opened and his eyes were twinkling like he was going to cry but he tried to hold them back. He had a desperate urge to take Usagi into his arms and feel her close to him without the concern of fast vehicle trying to hit her. "Sir, I said are you alright?" Usagi asked again this time with her hand on his, Raion only gazed at her delicate hands and stuttered. He couldn't find the words to express his sense of joy. "I-I'm so sorry about your clothes" he finally said when he noticed the dirt stains on his white jean jacket. Usagi was stunned to see a stranger for a second be concern for her safety then concern over dirty clothing "Oh that's alright, I can clean it" Usagi explained with a smile on her face. Usagi loved the sound of her voice and at the same time it sounded familiar to her. "I-I,..NO! No I mustn't stay I have to" he finally said, Usagi gave him a confused expression on her face. "Are you both alright" finally some the public bystanders asked them both as they approached them, at the same time Usagi also heard her friends calling her out "Usagi! You alright?" they all exclaimed as the ran to Usagi. Mamoru knelt next to her and cradled her in his arms "You okay?" he asked with his hands on her cheek "Yeah, I'm fine" Usagi answered "We saw what happen and we tried to get here fast" Ami explained for everyone. "It's alright guys but I am worried about him" said Usagi as she turned to her savior but he was not where he was. "Where'd he go?" Usagi asked out loud, none of the bystanders could tell Usagi not even her friends. "Who?" Mamoru asked with his hands still on her shoulders "The man that saved me" she replied while looking at them all. "What did he look like?" Minako asked "He had a beard, his clothes were dirty and he had these gentle eyes" the more details that Usagi was giving out the more Rei was recalling her brush with a homeless guy. "Wait a minute, he sounds like the same guy Yuuichirou and I ran into" Rei exclaimed while looking around to see if she could find him. But their was no luck "Damn it! He was right here" she added "You mean the same one you said has Usagi's star locket?" Makoto asked while Mamoru helped Usagi onto her feet. "Yeah" Rei answered calmly "Okay let's discuss this inside okay?" Makoto suggested calmly, as everyone walked into her restaurant Raion was back to watching from afar again. "I hope that wasn't a trap" he whispered to himself while watching Usagi and her friends settling down "That was too close especially with her" he said while looking at Rei.


	7. The dreams, the rings, and the watch

The dreams, the rings, and the watch

As the senshi began to settle down in the restaurant, Makoto lead everyone into the back room where Luna, Artemis, and Old Yori were on a circle table awaiting them. Except for Luna and Artemis, Yori was sound asleep on the table. "Father, if you were going to sleep through out this meeting why didn't you stay with Diana?" Luna asked frustratingly. Yori ignored Luna's question and leaped off the table then walked to the window that viewed the next building across the street. The senshi took their own seats around the table. "We saw what happen out there" Artemis exclaimed "Did you happen to see where that guy went?" Rei asked with her arms on the table, both cats shocked their heads. "Damn it!" Rei exclaimed as she quickly rose off her seat "Rei are you sure about the locket?" Usagi asked with Mamoru's arm around her "I am sure, the question is what happen to it?" Rei replied as she turned to face Usagi with her hands on her waist. "Try to recall the last time you saw it" Ami suggested calmly with her hands on the table and leaning to Usagi. Everyone sat quietly and waited for Usagi to clear her thoughts "All I remember is using it to bring you back" she explained while looking at Mamoru, he turned away in shame.

Usagi envisioned the time when Mamoru was under Beryl's spell, The senshi died trying to get Usagi to Beryl. Usagi was the last senshi still standing to face the witch, meanwhile Mamoru was about to kill her but she held the locket right to him. He reached out and touched it, the power with in that locket seemed to have broken the spell. Beryl was angered by everything she saw, she threaten to kill both of the young lovers but Mamoru struck her with a single rose. Usagi cradled an exhausted Mamoru in her arms "Thank you" he said while looking up at her with a smile on his faces "I'm free now" he said then as the rose he tossed began to deteriorate; Usagi knew that Mamoru was dead. She didn't sob because she knew right there and then that she was going to die after she has defeated Beryl "I was about to kiss you but I felt bad that all my friends died before they could kiss there boyfriends" Usagi explained as she continue to recall.

"Boyfriend? I Minako was single even before we met" Lupus said with his head pipping out through the drain on the floor. "Lupus" the girls all called out as their majestic friend as he leaped out of his hide away and landed next to Minako. "What is going on?" he asked as he pulled up his own seat "We have been trying to locate Usagi's star locket" Rei explained quickly. Lupus was soon given all of the up date, then Usagi carried on where she left off. From where she left Mamoru who just dead in her arms and she headed off to face Beryl "And I just left my locket there with Mamoru" Usage said to end the story. Suddenly as she placed her purse on the table it tipped over on the table and a folded newspaper fell out of it. While everyone was debating all the details that Usagi just told, she started to read an article that was circled "Astronauts find pocket watch during moon exhibition" was what the articles head-line. The picture showed a pocket watch that was in the shape of a circle with small waves on the edges, there were crescent moon on the center with of it along with other tiny figures. Apparently the camera couldn't catch it, Usagi sensed a familiar attraction to the watch as she looked closely at the unfocused figures on it. She suddenly found herself on the moon kingdom, in a secluded area of the garden that had a water fountain, there she sat on a bench with Mamoru kissing her cheeks and neck. He was 18 and she was 17 though.

"I want you" he whispered in her ear, Usagi giggled at the thought of the two of them finally exercising their love. "Now?" she asked happily and excitingly at the same time "If it can be possible" he said with a small chuckle "We can't do that here, we'll get caught" Usagi said after Mamoru tried to lead her to the palace. "We'll be very quiet" he said persistently with his hands holding hers "No, your father will suspect something when he sees that you have been gone all day" she Usagi urged him, Mamoru sighed frustratingly "You're right, and I shouldn't rush us like this" he said as he released her hands and walked to the fountain. "But these secret visits become more difficult as I grow into a man" he said looking at her "I know it does to me too, but I also want our time to be special" Usagi said as she walked to him with her hand over his chest. "Like when my mother and your father can speak in friendship like they did when we were little" she added "I'd like that too" he replied as he took her hand and pulled her into a warm embrace. As the moon princess leaned her head on her sweetheart's chest she saw some spying eyes staring at her "Mamo-chan, someone is watching us" she exclaimed, the earth prince was about to chase the spy. But his princess held him back "No run out of here, they may not catch you" Usagi urged him "GO!" she shouted, Mamoru ran off to his black horse that was hiding behind a huge bush. Usagi made her way to where her spy was hiding at but he made a run for it before she could catch him "Wait! Stop!" she called out to the spy who seemed to have stopped at her call, he stood right where he stopped. "Please, you can't tell anyone about Mamo-chan, they'll kill him" she pleaded, the spy slowly turned around to face Usagi. He was the same age as her but had a lump on his back and he was cripple, Usagi recognized him "Cousin?" she said shockingly while he stared at her. "Uh-Uh" was all he could say. "Nakuia!" shouted an old man angrily at the boy "Where have you been?" he commanded him like a dog, the boy limbed his way toward the old man. Usagi stood by and watched as the old man waited for the little cripple to come right next to him, then she screamed out a protest when she saw the old man strike the boy with his staff "NO! You Bastard!".

"Usagi! Wake up" the girls said around her, Mamoru cradled her in his arms "Usako!" Mamoru called with his hand wiping away the sweat on her forehead. Usagi woke up in shocked and confused to find herself the way she was awakened "What happened ?" she asked as she placed her hand over her aching forehead. "Geez! Meatball-head first you stared at this newspaper and when I asked you what you were reading, you fainted and then you started talking in your sleep" Rei explained frustratingly "You know we can't keep picking your ass back up" she added with her arms crossed over her chest. "Why did you have to revive me to this?" Usagi asked the rest of the gang except Rei "Knock it off you guys" Ami said after sighing tiredly of her two best friend's bickering. "What happen Usagi?" she asked as she held her hand as comfort after feeling her pulse during her pass out "I-uh, I was-just um" Usagi looked at her friends then reminded herself that she didn't want to mention of her dreams or visions that she has been having lately. But at the same time she didn't like lying to her friends especially Mamoru "You had another dream, didn't you Usagi?" Luna asked from the table, Usagi didn't answer only turned her head away from her friends and her boyfriend "What dreams?" Makoto asked looking at Luna then back at Usagi "Dreams of what?" Minako asked, Usagi found everyone looking at her with patients in their eyes which meant they were expecting an answer. "I don't know" she answered with Mamoru helping her to sit up "I just saw us back on the moon, sitting by a water fountain and talking about-" Usagi was stopped by everyone that had red faces "We heard a few words but that was enough to tell us what was going on" Makoto explained with her hands over her head.

"Oh...Well anyways then there was this cripple guy that was spying on us and when I tried to talk to him he ran, and then this cruel man called him a 'Nakuia' then struck him with his cane" Usagi's voice started to tremble at the reminder of that poor soul crying in pain at that horrible abusive adult. Mamoru comforted her with his arms around her "What dose 'Nakuia' mean?" Minako asked curiously "I don't know" Usagi answered "But it did sound familiar to me and so did the name Raion" she added. "Raion?" Rei exclaimed shockingly "You know him?" Minako asked Rei "Hell Yeah! That's the name of that homeless man that Yuuichirou and I ran into" Rei explained. Usagi then thought about the man that saved her earlier was this 'Raion' that they were talking about and if he was the one that placed the newspaper in her purse.

"What other dreams have you been having" Rei asked now in a more concern voice, Usagi didn't want to reveal anymore of her dreams and the more questions that the senshi ask her the more upsetting it made Usagi become. "I don't know" Usagi answered "Can you tell us any details about these dreams?" Ami asked "I don't know" Usagi answered again more filmily then before. "Can't you tell us anything about-" Minako was about to ask but Usagi bursted out angrily at everyone "I have no clue and I don't give a damn about it!" she said. Everyone stared at Usagi with stunned looks on there faces "All I want is to have a normal life for just at least four years while I am in college, with my boyfriend and my friends without the worries of some other threat to this planet" Usagi explained as she rose up from the floor and paced from side to side of the room. "Why can't I have that peace? Why does Sailor Moon have to interfere with my life again and again?" she asked now sobbing. Everyone didn't realizes how much Usagi felt that every since the three starlight and their princess left then Chibi Chibi returned to her home in the future, Usagi wanted to have a normal life just before her duties as queen comes along. Rei got up set and did what she always done to Usagi to make her be strong, she slapped her in the face "You think that you're the only one who wants a normal life?" she asked looking straight at her in the eye. "We all wanted that, Ami wanted to go to Germany to study her medicine, Makoto wanted to travel to Paris in the best cooking school, Minako turned down a two film contract, and me well I haven't written a single song since this past spring festival" as Rei finished her long statement, Usagi realized that she was right. "Your right and I am sorry" Usagi said as she forces her heart to hide her selfish desires, Rei smiled and hugged her friend "We forgive you" she said.

"It is obvious that this belongs to Usagi. Look there are moon symbolizes on it" Luna said to try and lite up the intense air between them as she pointed at the crescent on it. "It is now being display at the museum" Artemis read the newspaper "We should go there tonight and get that pocket watch" Luna added while looking at the senshi, everyone agreed including Usagi as she wiped away her tears. "Everyone! Look here" Artemis exclaimed as he slipped his head into Usagi's purse and pulled out a tiny bag "This started glowing from inside your purse" he explained with the bag in his mouth. When he finally opened it, he shooked the bag and suddenly four rings fell out of it, every senshi including Mamoru gasped at the sight of these rings. Each one had their planetary symbol on it "I can guess that these are intended for us" Rei said sarcastically as she picked up the one with her symbol then the rest of the gang grabbed their own. When Rei analyzed her ring, she suddenly saw an inscription on the back of it "Hey there's an inscription on mine" she exclaimed "There's one on mine too" Makoto said then suddenly all the senshi exclaimed to having some on the back of theirs.

Mercury-Intelligence

Mar-Intuition

Jupiter-Strength

Venus-Kindness

"There's something very obvious here" Makoto said looking at her ring and looking at all her friends "Someone is going through a lot of trouble to getting us these rings and that pocket watch" she added. "And it must have something to do with that homeless guy Raion" Rei added then Usagi realized that Raion is responsible for the rings as well as the newspaper "Raion must have placed these things into my purse" Usagi spoke out. "You think so?" Luna asked "I know it, he must have some knowledge of where we came from" she answered.

While everyone was debating about their plan to get the watch from the museum later on that night, Yori made his way out of that room across the street to an isolated ally where an eager Raion was awaiting him. "They are going to get the pocket watch tonight" he said looking up at him "Good, there are on good timing" Raion replied "Not that good yet, they are on to you too" Yori added with concern in his voice. Raion looked down at his feline spy "I knew that would happened...soon" he said as he slid on the wall with his back and sat before the old cat, Yori looked at him with concern and worries. "I have been taking two many great risk by interfering with them" Raion said as he set his legs into and Indian style "Do you think the enemy has seen you today?" Yori asked. "I don't know, but if they did they may be on to me by now" he answered suddenly felt his heart pounding in great pain that he clutched it his hand. "What is wrong Raion?" he asked as he sat down before him "This body is becoming sicker and sicker with every passing day" he explained as he pulled out some pills from his pocket of his jacket. "I fear that time is nearly running out for me and I won't be here to guide the senshi and my daughter down the path of this prophecy" Raion explained then swallowed two of the pills in his mouth. "Those modern pills, are they helping you with whatever it is that is killing you?" Yori asked as he watched his master swallow two more. "No but it does help the pain" Raion explained "Yori, you have been my only link to my daughter and her friends" he started out "Remember the promise that you made for me" he told the old feline. "Of course my lord" he swore then his face turned worried and concern "What is it Yori?" Raion asked. "It is Usagi, my lord" Yori answered "She wanted a quiet life before her duties as queen arrives" he explained, Raion smiled sadly for her and then chuckled "Just like me, do you remember?" he asked with a laugh. The cat laughed along with him "Yes I do" he replied, suddenly the two old ones looked up at the top of the building that they were leaning on and saw a shiny sparkle item. As they looked closely at the shiny object they realized it was a dark brown hawk looking down at them "A spy-eye!" Raion exclaimed as the hawk squatted at them then flew off the building "That means that the phantom will be there at the museum with the senshi and my daughter" Raion explained. "What can I do my lord?" Yori asked as he rose onto his four paws, Raion looked down at him "Don't worry I will be there too, tonight" he answered. The old cat objected "My lord your condition and like you said you have been taking too many risks-" Yori was silenced by Raion calmly "Yori how many times do I have to remind you not to call me 'my lord'?" Raion simple said


	8. Museum Thieves

Museum Thieves

It was a clear and beautiful morning, it seemed to perfect to be wasted in the office working. "Lupus, tell my brother that I will be at the garden with my beautiful expecting wife" Raion said to the very thin young man with a crescent moon medallion hanging down his neck. "Yes my lord" Lupus replied. "Then go and see your sweetheart" Raion said happily as he gave the young man a wink "Uh sire? I am uh" Lupus stuttered with his cheeks pink "It's no use denying it Lupus" Raion said as he left him alone in the office. Reached the garden only to find he sun was shining upon the flowers in the moon royal garden and Lady Serenity is sitting in on a bench that was under a tree facing the Earth. He smiled as he walked toward her with anxiety to feel her in his arms. "You are truly a vision" he complimented as he slowed down his pace "Liar" Serenity replied humorously as she rose up to her feet to meet with his face "A 6 month due mother is not always beautiful" she said with her hands over her extended belly. "Wrong, milady" Raion said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her closer to him "I seem to recall a woman of grace tell the mothers of the outer planetary that their pregnancy brought a certain glow and beauty that shines through out the galaxy" Raion explained then placed his hands over her cheek. Serenity surrendered to Raion's tender warm comfort "How are you ever so positive?" she asked with a smile on her face "I married you" he answered, the couple chuckled then exchanged kisses to each other."What do you think, boy or a girl?" he asked as the walked to the center of the garden which had the grand fountain "I don't know" Serenity answered with her arm around waist. "I hope it's a girl" he said "Raion, our rulers have always been boys" Serenity said looking up at him with shock in her eyes "I believe in change, and besides girls are always exciting and fun" he explained as he placed a hand on her belly. "And I want her to look like you, to immortalizes your beauty" he added as they sat at the edge of the fountain, Serenity blushed at her husband's sweet compliments. "But what about you, what trace of you will be immortalized?" Serenity asked as they held their hands "Well you make that prophecy for me" he said "Raion, you shouldn't interfere with the God's plans" Serenity said frightenly with her hand covering his mouth.

"You sound like-" Serenity was interrupted by the bursting flames that sprouted like flowers around them, they soon changed into the figures of identical men. All wore a long black cape, short step hats, a white mask with red painted smiles for mouths as well as for their eyes "Phantom, what do you want?" Raion asked in defense. "These are his decoys, one of them is the real one" Raion explained as he shield Serenity. They all at the same time pointed to him as a sign of "Correct" then opened their capes to reveal their black suits, Raion realized that they wanted him to pick which one is the real one. Raion looked closely at each of them, comparing each one with the similar heights, shapes, color of their suits, then he suddenly pointed out the answer "None of you is the real one" he answered. Suddenly they all bust into flames then dosed into ashes being blown by the wind, Raion and Serenity thought they were left alone but they were startled by the sound of a single hand clapping. They looked behind them and spotted now only one Phantom standing on the goddess statue clapping his hands to Raion then flipped off the statue and landed right on his feet before the couple. He made a dramatic bow with his arms and his knees then pulled out a yellow rose and gave it to Serenity, she recognized it as his way of apologizing.

"Apology accepted, Lord Endymion I" Raion said humorously, Serenity was confuse to everything that she was seeing, Phantom rose up on his feet and removed his to reveal the face of a grown man that had the exact resembles of Mamoru. Same black hair, same blue eyes only with a thin mustache. "You knew the identity of the Phantom all along?" Serenity asked in a shocked voice "Since we were boys, long before we laid eyes on you" Endymion answered for Raion. The queen sighed with a smile laughter as she sat back down on the edge of the fountain "You both frightened me" she said with her hands over her belly. "I am sorry Serenity, but as the guardian of Earth I needed a second face one that would protect my family" Endymion explained as he held out the yellow rose. "Well I have known that the Phantom is a faithful servant to the earth family but I just didn't realized it was you" Serenity explained as she accepted the rose with a smile. "It has been in my family for many generations. The Phantom plays the part of a thief only to confuse the enemy, making them think that he steals for his own pleasure but deceives with his loyalty" the Phantom explained. "I must return to my son Mamoru" Endymion said as he was about to place his mask back on but stopped an turned to Raion. "How did you figured it out the riddle, most people don't ever solve it" Endymion said as he walked back toward the royal couple. Raion answered first by pointing at the pink-white mixed carnation on his caller "None of your decoys had a carnation" he explained, Endymion smiled surprisingly as he crossed his arms. "Good eyes and knowledge" the king of Earth complimented "Odin!" he then called out to his hawk friend that watched the couple over the tree "I thought you always keep your spy-eye with you at all cost" Raion asked. "I do but I leave him here to keep watch over my two...long time friends" Endymion explained as he looked at Serenity with desires.

"MY LORD! MY LORD, wake up!" Yori said with his paws on Raion's shoulder pushing and shoving his claws into his jacket. Raion woke up to the sight of night time in the ally where he and Yori were talking in, Raion remembered everything that they were discussing earlier. "Have they left already" Raion asked as he rose to sit up "About 20 minutes ago" Yori answered with extreme urgencies in his voice. "Then we must catch up to them" Raion replied as he rose up to his feet and headed to the museum with Yori running up to Raion. "Who went with them?" Raion asked as the made there way "Lupus and Tuxedo Mask" Yori answered while walking "Lupus the uh...trickster right?" Raion asked curiously. Yori nodded his head "You might remember him as the servant to your family" Yori added to his description of Lupus.

At the museum, the senshi stood by the street light across from the museum in their original Senshi wears. "Lupus is taking way too long to search for the clock" Usagi said looking up at the museum for his signal, suddenly a pitch black cat that didn't have a crescent moon on the head leaped on the window then. Suddenly it morphed into the young man that was very skinny that had spiked up auburn hair, they senshi recognized him as Lupus their comrade. He opened up the window wide for the girls to claim in with the help of Tuxedo Mask who lifted them up to the frame then Makoto caught them from the inside of the museum. "Any signs of security cameras?" Minako asked while scanning the dark room "Yeah but I shut them down without being detected" Lupus answered. "Did you find the watch?" Luna asked looking up at Lupus "Yeah" he answered, everyone was about to walk off to search for it "But one problem" Lupus exclaimed to them with his hands held before all of them. "What is it?" Usagi asked "The security system on the watch wouldn't turn off when I switched off the security" Lupus explained sadly and concern.

Everyone groaned in with impatience "Now what do we do?" Rei asked "Well...First off how dangerous is the security system there?" Usagi asked curiously, Lupus sighed hard at her question and it was only because he knew everyone wasn't going to like his answer. Instead of explaining it to them, Lupus decided to take them there and show them with their own eyes. Everyone stood in the door way to find the watch in the center of the room sounded by lasers beams that just swarmed all around it. The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask as well as Lupus fell on the floor in complete shock of what they saw "Why couldn't we just tell them that the watch is mine and that they have to give it to us?" Usagi wined loudly.

Meanwhile Raion and Yori were saying the exact same thing that Usagi just said on their backs "Life on Earth just isn't ease like it was back on the kingdom" Yori replied.

"Okay, we can't just sit here and complain about it" Makoto said as she got back on her feet then suddenly she noticed an envelope on the floor next to her foot. While everyone was agreeing with her statement, Makoto picked up the envelope to find a small hand mirror and a note. "You all look pretty pathetic down there" it said, Makoto slowly but gradually looked into the mirror to find a reflection of what looked like Tuxedo Mask. But when she turned to see with her eyes, she spotted a black figure hanging on the ceiling by his hands and feet "What's that!" she asked while pointing at the dark figure. Ami pulled out a flash light and pointed at what Makoto was pointing at, everyone was looking at someone dressed in an all-black suit with a white carnation on his caller. He had a short stomp hat, a long black cape like Tuxedo Mask, black leather gloves and his mask cover his whole face. It was a white with red painted smiles for the eyes and for the lips "Who the Hell are you!" Makoto asked loudly with her fist held before her face. He whistled to a brown hawk that was perched on the window over the watch. The hawk flew straight down to the watch and snatched it from it's podium without getting detected by the beams. Everyone was impressed by what they saw by this stranger but they were detracted by the performance that they didn't see him standing right behind them when the hawk dropped the watch into his master's hand. All the senshi screamed in startle by the appearance him while Lupus and Mamoru stood and stared in complete awe "HEY! That is my watch" Usagi exclaimed boldly to this stranger as he dropped the watch into a small snatch bag. "And for the last time who are you?" she added, after he slipped the lop of the bag around his wrist he suddenly his pulled out a tiny note from his sleeve and held it to her, Usagi was about to take the note but the stranger bowed on one knee before her as an act of respect to a royal member anarchy.

Everyone stood stunned and surprised by this action, Usagi slowly took his note and opened it "I am called 'The Phantom' and this watch is mine" the note read. "Your's?" Usagi asked as Phantom rose back on his feet then pointed to the back of the note to her "I thank you for leading me to it, I hope to see you again...Princess Serenity" the back of the note said. Usagi looked back up at Phantom only to find him bowing before her charmingly then leaping toward the ceiling "Don't let him leave with that!" Raion shouted from the entrance door. Everyone turned to see him in surprise "Who are you and what are you-" Ami couldn't finish her question thanks to Raion. "There is no time for this now STOP HIM!" he shouted again then Lupus obeyed fast by running and quickly jumping to the window that Phantom was heading for. The trickster leaped to the window and morphed into a golden glowing net, it blocked Phantom's exit at the moment.

Phantom landed firmly on his feet while looking at the trickster's cleverness then he applaud to him as he turned to the Senshi and the old man. Phantom turned and pointed at Lupus then continue clapping his hands, he was insinuating that he was impressed by Lupus's magic. Then he drew out his sword from his side and opened his arms as a jester that says "I might as well", "I'll take him" Tuxedo Mask said as he approached Phantom with his cane. The two masked gentlemen approached each other and stood in fighting stands, Phantom thrusted his sword at Mamoru. The earth prince dodged it and took a swing at him, in the mist of the a sword and cane hitting each other Raion seized the opportunity to give more aid to the Senshi. "The rings, do you still have the rings?" he asked looking at the girls "What?" the asked at the same time. "The rings that left you, tell me you still have them" he asked again with a tone of hope in his voice, the girls held out their rings on their fingers. "Come and kneel before me" Raion commanded as he pulled out a ring from his own pocket, he placed it on his finger then clutched his hand into a fist. The Senshi were still in awe by all that he was saying but they all had a strong sense of belief in Raion even though their questions were still unanswered. "The guardians of the Silver Millennium have at last returned through their descendants now they will be re-knighted" Raion said as his fist glowed bright white and suddenly a large knight's sword appeared right into his hand. He held the tip of the blade to the girls that knelt to him in a half circle. "On behave of the Moon and the rest of the kingdoms of the Silver Millennium, I dubbed thee each; the Knight of Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus. Arise!...Ladies of the Crown," he said, then held the sword over his head. Suddenly the Senshi developed a sense of knowledge to their rings, Ami held her ring into a fist then her hand glowed bright blue and a sword like Raion's appeared right our of her hand as she called out: "Dame of Mercury!" quickly the rest of the Senshi caught up to her and then swords appeared out of their hands.

"Dame of Mars!"

"Dame of Jupiter!"

"Dame of Venus!"

Their swords all appeared right out of their hands, each sword had their royal crest–their planetary symbols-- on the blade near the handle. "WOW! Knights, can you beat that?" Minako asked looking at her friends. Raion's sword disappeared from his hand as he collapsed on the floor while clinging onto his chest, Usagi gasped along with the rest of the Senshi. "Are you all right?" Usagi asked with her hands on both of Raion's shoulders. "Now you can fight him," was all that Raion said while pointing at the Phantom, who was now being fought by Lupus and Mamoru. The Phantom out smarted Mamoru and Lupus quickly and headed back to the room where he took the watch from "Stop him!" Lupus shouted to the Senshi, Makoto raced along side the Phantom. "Leaving just when the party was getting more and more interesting?" she said as she quickly slipped onto her side and kicked the Phantom's leg, he nearly fell on his back but he made a flexible flip and landed back on his feet. Once again the Phantom drew out his sword, Makoto accepted his challenge and stood in fighting stance. Makoto fought very well with the sword almost like a professional, when she fell the rest of the Senshi took a chance with their swords.

They all fought well like professionals like Makoto, Rei and Ami swung their swords at him but the Phantom dodged their swords and held his cape opened as he ran to them. They screamed in surprise as the Phantom threw his arms over them, suddenly in a very fast second, Rei and Ami was gone. The rest of the gang looked at him as he turned to them and showed that they were not under his cape.

Rei and Ami screamed as they fell from a short height in mid air on their bottoms and leaned on each other's back "HUH?" they both said in shock and looked around them. They recognized their surroundings, the trees, the grass, the benches and the pathways that they were next to. Their swords disappeared out of their hands "How-?" Ami was about to ask but Rei hushed her calmly but in a aggravating tone. "Don't bother asking, Ami, because it would only be a waste," she responded then groaned in pain while rubbing her rear.

The Phantom fought off the last two knights and their Lupus, he was just about to make a run toward the side exit doors but Mamoru tried again with him. Once again they fought with their own choice of weapons, the fight became more intense as Mamoru already grew tired and exhausted from their first combat. He could barely hold his cane and that seemed to please the Phantom because once he noticed Mamoru's weak grip on his cane, the Phantom cut Mamoru's hand and made him throw his cane aside. The Phantom was about to stab the injured man but Usagi left Raion's side and shield her beloved one. "NO!" she said as she fell onto Mamoru's chest and stayed there, the Phantom stood frozen for a moment and just stared at them. Usagi looked straight at him with anger and pleads of mercy and the Phantom could move himself or command himself to kill both of them.

"FREEZE, NOBODY MOVE!"

Shouted a female voice with a flash light pointing at the Phantom, Mamoru and Usagi, everyone all turned to see a female and a male officer pointing their guns at them. No one said a word but they all felt the same feeling: Embarrassed. The Phantom glanced back down at Usagi then quickly tossed the bag at Usagi, she caught it by surprise. "Huh?" she said confusingly as she quickly looked at the bag then tossed it back to him. The Phantom seemed surprised by what she did then tossed it back to her. Usagi again tossed it back and again he tossed it back, repeating the game of "catch." The two police officers stood by and watched with complete confusion and shook by all this, the Phantom and Usagi kept this dispute for a few more seconds until finally his hawk screeched at him. He looked up with the snatch in his hand then nodded his head to him at the same time the police officers including the rest of the calvary were distracted by the hawk that they didn't see the Phantom tossing them his moon dust balls and freezing them both. Once the smoke cleared up and they saw the frozen officers, the Phantom bowed to everyone and leaped up to the escape the sky window making his grand escape with the hawk following him behind. "Oh no!" Usagi shouted while Mamoru said something worst then what she said.

While Lupus was aiding Makoto and Minako he suddenly looked at where he last saw Raion. He was gone. "HEY! You lost him too... again," he said sadly, the two Senshi that he was holding up sighed hard with disappointment. Usagi did the same. "But why?" she asked loudly to the empty spot where she left him. "Everyone all right!" Ami asked as she and Rei rushed into the museum through the entrance and passed the statues of the two security. Rei stopped and stared at them with one hand on her hip and the other was holding her chin, she suddenly recalled her time when she was in their situation. "I have a pretty good idea who did this," she said sarcastically. "It wasn't Raion this time," Usagi said while helping Mamoru onto his feet. "It was the Phantom... he's got the watch now," she added sadly. "Damn it, where does he go?" Rei said loudly and in an angry tone.

Outside the museum, Raion made his way down the street with his chest burning and feeling like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He leaned against a building panting with his head lifted up then suddenly he was surprised by a golden jaguar that stopped right in front on him. The passengers he recognized right away, on the driver's seat was Haruka, next to her was in the passenger seat was Michiru, Setsuna was sitting in the back with a 17 year old Hotaru, Yori peeked his head over the car door. "Quickly! Get in my Lord!" he said urgently. Raion looked at the ladies, puzzling and worried about finally being exposed to at least half of the Senshi. "We already know about you... My lord," Haruka said looking at him. "Yori explained it on our way here," Michiru added. Raion sighed hard to show that he was too tired to act like deranged homeless man that he had been using on the other Senshi. Setsuna and Hotaru climbed out and assisted him into the car. "Just... just..." he said to them before he moved forward, the two girls stood and listened. "Don't...call...me...My...Lord," he said in between heavy breathing, the ladies looked at him with blanked and curious faces but they complied. Raion finally moved with his two helpers to the car. Once they were all in, Haruka hit that gas paddle and zoomed the car down the street, Raion sat back in his seat and sighed with pleasure of feeling the wind blow at his head. Setsuna and Hotaru sat next to him with concern looks on their faces, everyone drove in silence for a moment until the reached the bridge out of the city. "The other Senshi must not know where I am...just yet" Raion said in a tired voice "No problem, we have grown accustom to keeping things from them" Haruka said jokingly. Raion chuckled a little bit "What will we do now, My-I mean Raion" Hotaru asked then remembered what Raion requested. The king was just too tired to think about what they had to do next but he knew that he couldn't rest so soon "For now, we wait for his next move" he said quietly as he gradually was falling asleep. "Who's move?" Michiru asked as she turned to look at him from the front seat but when she hard him make a loud snore she remained silent.


	9. Planing and Resting up

Planing and Resting up

The Phantom leaped from building to building until he came to his last building then fell down and ally where a motorcycle was parked by the garbage covered by a blanket. He quickly claimed on it and turned on, he zoomed down the street for about another 30 minute until he reached a huge mansion with his hawk flying over his head. He made his way through the gate then drove slowly around the house to a side entrances, after parking the motorcycle in the garage and saw that his hawk was already perched on a post, he made his way up a grand stairway. He made it to a huge room in the west wing where the figure of a man sat by a computer "Did you get the watch?" he asked as he rose from his seat, there stood Takashi Kurosaki.

The Phantom pulled out the small bag and handed it to him quietly "Take off that ridiculous mask, Yukio" he commanded spitefully as he took the bag from his hand "Your very welcome, dad and nope I didn't have any trouble getting it...dad" Yukio said sarcastically as he removed his mask and walked to the restroom. Takashi ignored his son's remarks and anxiously pulled of the watch while Yukio got out of his suit "What kept you so long?" Takashi asked as he analyzed the watch, Yukio was in the shower already "They were there" he answered calmly while scrubbing his arms and shoulders. "What! How would they know about the watch?" he asked realizing that he was referring to the Senshi, he sat on his desk. The hawk came flying and landed on another post in the room "What is it, Eye?" Takashi asked looking at the hawk. Eye kept squatted for a few minutes then Yukio stepped out of the shower and dried himself "I see" he heard his father say from outside the restroom "What now!" he asked as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "Eye tells me that you have been away for so long because of Mamoru and Usagi" Takashi answered as his son walked out of the restroom and headed to his room that was across the hall "So, how was I suppose to know they'd be there? You were suppose to break their spirit earlier today" he explained loudly from his room. Takashi was furious at what he said "I know that! Someone must have gotten to them" he said with his hand to his chin but then stopped and pondered about Yukio's first respond for a moment.

"After all these centuries you still have strong feelings for your own cousin, right?" he asked then chuckled at him. Yukio grunted furiously as he quickly changed into a pair blue jeans with a white t-shirt " So, that's your part of the bargain. And no questions about that, right?" he said with anger in his eyes then was about to leave the room again when Takashi stopped him again. Takashi sighed softly then chuckled again at his determination "As you wish" he said happily as he made his way to the balcony of his bed room. "And speaking of relatives: the senshi are now knighted" Yukio said with his hands on his waist and leaning on the wall, Takashi felt an overwhelming thrill in his heart "You mean?" he asked quickly as he turned to face him again. Yukio nodded once before he answered "He was there for them...again" with a serious smile on his face, he knew his father would be thrilled about what he witnessed. "Are your sure it was him?" Takashi asked as he walked back into his room and toward his son "I am very positive. I nearly ran over Usagi with my car earlier this afternoon and there he was again" Yukio explained then recalled his near attempt on Usagi with his car. Takashi seemed to be very impressed that he nearly ran over Usagi just to prove to himself that he found Raion, Takashi walked back to the balcony while chuckling softly "So at last, Lord Raion of the Moon has finally risen!" Takashi said as he looked about his view. Yukio stood silently and watched his father act with such ecstatic "Where is he now?" he finally asked without looking at his son, Yukio thought about what he was about to say but stopped to think for a second then a theory popped into his head.

He punched a fist on his hand "The Outer Senshi...I bet he is with the Outer Senshi" he said while rubbing his fist "Good conclusion, Yukio. You have done very well" Takashi said with praise. "Do you think that the Senshi know about him, especially... _her_?" he asked still without looking at his son. "Her?" Yukio asked "Yes, her. Usagi, my niece, your cousin and most of all Raion's _only_ daughter" Takashi clarified to his son "No, none of the Inner Senshi know about Raion not even about the Phantom" Yukio answered with his hands now on his waist. "I see, then I suggest that you bring Usagi to me." Takashi commanded over his shoulder while leaning on the rails of the balcony. "Is that who you are going to use that watch for?" Yukio asked "Her mind must be unlocked with Lord Endymion's watch on hypnoses" Takashi explained with his hands together and over his mouth as he walked from side to side of the balcony excitingly.

"Can your charms bring her here?" he asked looking at Yukio "No problem, man" Yukio said jokingly in a Jamaican accent, Takashi ignored his son's cracks "If your charms don't work then use the Phantom to get her here. He always had ways of swooning women to do his biding" he explained as he made his way to a large portrait that was covered by a sheet. Yukio stood by as his father removed the sheet to reveal a portrait of Queen Serenity sitting on the ledge of her balcony while looking straight at him. "Ha! Look who's talking about carrying torches over the centuries" Yukio said laughingly, Takashi rushed up to his face and grabbed a hold of his neck. "You keep your business out of my desires and I'll keep my business out of yours, understand?" he commanded in a sinister voice while tightening his grip on his neck. Yukio saw the determination in his father'seyes, he was really going to kill him for mocking him"Hai!" Yukio answered without the strength to breath.Takashi was pleased to see the fear in his son's eyes, he smiled at him "Remember Yukio, it is because of me that you don't look like... Nakuia now" he added while his grip now loosened. Yukio looked at him with resentment and disgust at the name that he mentioned, he jerked himself away from him and was about to leave but Takashi stopped him for a moment. "And Yukio, one more thing" Takashi called out to him, Yukio stood by without looking at him at first then gritted his teeth together and turned to face him with respect on his face. "Next time don't waste your energy trying to kill Mamoru on a first attempt. Save that for the real confrontation" Takashi said looking at him with his eyes wide with wicked excitement from the opened glass door across from. Yukio and Takashi stared at each other with cold eyes for a moment the Yukio finally smiled sinisterly as a show of agreement "I think I can hold myself back from gutting him" Yukio replied then walked to his room.

"Wake up sleepy-head" said Queen Serenity while sitting on the foot of the grand bed room where she and Raion share the same bed "I can't wake up" Raion said while laying on his back. "Why not, my lord" Serenity asked as she laid on her side and looked at her sleeping husband "Because I am dreaming" he answered now smiling pleasantly. "Oh? of what?" she asked jokingly "Of a woman, laying in bed right next to me" he explained with a sense of lust in his voice "And what is this woman doing?" Serenity asked with the knowledge that he was up to something. "I am hoping that she makes the decision of staying in bed with me" he answered, Serenity laughed softly and Raion turned over to face her "Has she made the right decision?" he asked now with his eyes opened. Serenity smiled at him as she crawled closer to his face and placed her lips on his, Raion felt for a very instant that everything was real to him. They parted lips for a moment "She must consider the offer of becoming impure again" she answered with her hands on his face. Raion only looked at her with the sincere sense of joy that his wife was all of his dreams "You can't keep staring at me forever, Raion" she said "Why?" he asked "Because our daughter needs you" she said calmly.

Suddenly he was almost blinded by a light that was grower brighter from behind Serenity, he gasped as he opened his eyes again to find himself in a strange room. For a moment he had forgotten where he was but his memories all returned when he pulled out his ring, he rose from his bed and sat on the side just staring at his ring. "How much longer will I have to wait before I can see you again?" he thought to himself, he then walked to the rest room. He was stunned to see his reflection on the mirror "Am I really that dirty?" he asked loudly then he turned to the corner of the marble counter to find a basket of men's shaving cream, razors and some after shave lotion. "I guess to them I am" he answered to himself then laughed at their honesty then looked at the shower. The wonderful feeling of having a nice hot shower seemed to have appealed him "I might as well" he said as he switched on the shower "I haven't had a proper shower or shave in such a long time" he added as he began to undress.

Down stairs in the kitchen where Michiru was standing by the stove and cooking some breakfast alone at first then Haruka came from behind her and wrapped her arms around her lover's tiny waist. Haruka kissed Michiru's delicate neck then leaned her chin on her shoulder "Morning, did you sleep well?" Michiru asked after giggling at the tickling feeling that she got from Haruka. "Great, up until this morning" Haruka answered with her eyes closed "Why is that?" the greened hair lover asked while scrambling the eggs in the frying pan "When you left me in bed alone" the tom-boyish lover answered while rubbing her lover's belly. Michiru laughed softly, the two lesbian lovers were too busy snuggling each other that Raion had to loudly clear his throat to get them to notice his presences as he entered to kitchen. "Excuse me" he said as he passed them and headed to the dinning room, the women were stunned to see the different looks of Raion compared to the other night. His beard was shaved off, his hair was shorter and he was dressed in a very nice but very comfortable white pants and a black T-shirt. "Good morning Raion, did you sleep well?" Michiru asked as Haruka released her lover and head to the dinning room. "Yes I did, thank you Raion replied politely while looking out the glass sliding door that lead to a beautiful garden, the flowers all reminded Raion of the grand garden back on the Moonkingdom "Who's garden is that?" he asked curiously. Haruka sat on a chair next to him "Setsuna, Sailor Pluto" she answered while leaning back on her chair "It's beautiful" Raion responded calmly.

After waiting a few minutes for Raion to say something about their situation, Haruka got impatient with waiting "So my lord, I was wondering if-" she was about to ask but Raion stopped her. "I don't wish to be called my lord, please" he reminded her calmly for the second time since the other night, Haruka gasped shockingly then reminded herself that it was an order from a highly respected leader. "Uh Raion, I was wondering if you can tell us anything about what is going on here?" she finally asked without calling Raion "My Lord". Raion still wasn't looking at Haruka, he remained quiet and stared at the garden and that made her wonder if he heard her question at all. "Uh, Raion?" she called softly once more "I think I will go for a swim in that thing you call a 'swimming pool' right after breakfast" Raion suddenly said with a smile on his face and looking right at Haruka. The tom-boyish Senshi gasped in shock with her eyes wide and her mouth opened wide too, this great leader's respond to a very important situation was a huge reminder of Usagi. Haruka turned to face Michiru who was also amazed by the similar reaction but less stunned then her lover "Why don't you? It'll relax you" she said while placing some plates on the table. "But you will have to wait an hour before you go swimming" she added as she retreated back to the kitchen, Haruka could not argue her way through that mess thanks to Michiru.

After waiting an hour like Michiru said, Raion dived into the deep end of the pool while the rest of the Senshi stood in the living room, watching him enjoy the feeling of the water. "He and Usagi are defiantly alike in this manner" Haruka said sitting on a single couch with her hand in her hair, Michiru giggled as she sat on the arm rest of Haruka's chair "He probably doesn't know what is going on, which is why he is stalling us for a few more minutes" she said calmly with her hands on her lover's shoulders. "He does know more then he is not telling us, more then what Yori told us and more then we envisioned" Hotaru said from her seat next to Setsuna on a long couch.

"There is a lot that I have not explained to all of you last night" Yori said as he made his way through the front window "And I may not be able to explain it until the rest of the Senshi are here with us, especially Usagi" he added as he leaped onto the couch and laid on his side. "Then lets bring them here right now" Haruka exclaimed with her fist in her face and leaning forward "No! Not until he says it's the time" Yori exclaimed loudly "We cannot just sit around and wait for the enemy to make another move" Haruka said louder then before. "You're right" said Raion standing in the door way that leads to the pool deck "I think it is time for her and I to finally be reacquainted" he added as he made his way through the living room and up the stairs to his room. The outer Senshi stayed where they were in silences, Haruka felt terrible for her behavior toward Raion "Excuse me" Yori said as he leaped off the couch and followed Raion to his room.

Yori made his way inside the room just in time for Raion to slip a shirt over his head while sitting on the edge of the bed. "Forgive Haruka for her impatient" Yori said as he walked up to Raion "There's no need to apologizes, old friend. I am being a bit reckless after all" the good king admitted with a heavy sigh. "We don't have to rush this my Lo-" Yori nearly said it but Raion looked at the cat, he cleared his throat loudly "Raion, if it is too soon then give it some time" he added to make up for his near slip-up. "No, it is time and besides like you already said: I have been taking far too many risks with appearing and disappearing. Not to mention the possibility of Takashi being here and in on this somehow" Raion explained while leaning his face on his twined hand. "Takashi? Is it true? He was reincarnated like us all?" Yori asked in a shocked voice " Yes, I have seen him, Yori" Raion answered sadly. "Where did you see him?" Yori asked urgently "At the college campus" Raion answered sadly again, the old cat growled angrily "I wish I could have scared his face for what he did to Usagi and the rest of the princesses!" Yori exclaimed harshly. But then noticed the sad expression on Raion's face "Oh! Forgive me Raion, I know he is your younger brother but he betrayed the royal family and-" Yori couldn't finish because Raion interrupted him "Yes, Yori I remember what he did but I was still hoping that I could reach him again or...Usagi could reach him better then I could" Raion explained. Yori remained silent for the sake of his master's grieving heart then returned to his stunned reaction to Takashi being alive "But by the Gods, how did he made it here?" he asked as he sat before him. The old cat remembered the Phantom from the museum and gasped in shock again "Ah! He was in the museum last night, as the Phantom, right?" he asked now back on all four of his paws. "No, it wasn't him and it certainly wasn't Endy either" Raion answered as he rose from his seat and walked to the window "Thank the Gods!" Yori exclaimed then sighed hard "Do you have any idea who it might have been?" Yori asked then suddenly Raion gasped in pain and grabbed in chest as he fell onto the floor "Raion!" the old cat cried out as he leaped to his side. "We better get them here right now" Raion said in between gasps, the Outer Senshi ran into the room and aided him to his feet. "Are you all right?" Haruka asked as she and Michiru helped Raion up "Get my daughter and her friends here and you will all know everything, but we must hurry. I wasn't reincarnated like all of you and Usagi might be in danger again" Raion explained while breathing heavily.


	10. New and Familiar Reinforcement Part One

New and Familiar Reinforcement

Part One

Usagi opened her eyes to find herself as a child laying in huge room with Yori snoring away on the foot of her grand bed "Is she asleep?" she heard Raion asking, Usagi looked to see it was coming from the outside of her room. She slipped down from the side of the bed and walked to the door, the closer she was coming to it the louder the voices from the outside of her room. Usagi was surprised even more when she heard her mother's voices "Yes, Yori is staying with her just in case" Serenity answered "Good, Takashi has escaped passed the guards that stood by his chamber door" Raion said in a very worried tone of voices. "Do you think he is heading there right now?" Serenity asked in her own worried tone of voice "Yes and if he gets there, our kingdom, all of the kingdoms here and everything that we have been working so hard to built will all be destroyed" Raion explained and there was a short moment of silence. "Will all of you have to go?" Serenity asked now sounding like she was sobbing "Yes, except Endy" Raion answered, Usagi picked through the cracks of the closed doors. "I have asked him to watch over you and Usagi while I am gone. The Phantom will be here tomorrow to take both of you to the Earth kingdom" Raion explained. Usagi heard her mother now sobbing softly "You sound like you are not going to come back" she said with her hands on his chest "I may not, that's why I asked Endy to protect you and Usagi" Raion explained with his hands placed on her shoulders. "What will I tell Usagi if you don't return?" Serenity asked with her hands twined like a prayer "What will happen to me if you don't return?" she asked in a trembling voice. With all that fear within her, she grabbed Raion and pulled him into a strong and passionate embrace while sobbing "Shh! You are strong Serenity and you will continue to teach that same bravery to Usagi" Raion said while rubbing her back with his hands. Her mother's cry were making Usagi feel frighten and sad like she was, Usage began to softly cry herself. "I love you, Serenity. And nothing will ever stop me from feeling that" Raion said as they parted and began to walk out of their daughter's sight. "Otosan! NO! Otosan, Don't go!" she started shouting while banging the door "Don't leave, Otosan!" she shouted again and still banging on the door.

"Otosan!"

Usagi shouted until she finally heard Mamoru shouting to her to wake up "Usa-ko! Its just a dream, come back to me" he said now in a soft voice. Usagi opened her eyes to find Mamoru leaning over her without a shirt on, she took a moment to calmed herself. Then she reminded herself that she and Mamoru were too tired to return to their apartment after their night at the museum. So they spent the night at Rei's temple along with the rest of the Senshi, Luna, Artemis and Diana spent the night in the temple. "Are you okay?" he asked while stroking her cheek, Usagi sighed hard as she rose up to sit next to him but she still wasn't answering him. "Another dream?" he asked with his hands on her shoulders, then Usagi saw from the corner of her eye an drawing that was right next to her. She grabbed it and recognized it right away, it was Raion without the beard and the dirt on his face "You drew that a few minutes ago" Mamoru stated to her right away "What?" she asked in a stunned voice then finally looked at him. "Yeah, your hand was moving in a style like you were drawing something, yet you were still asleep.So I slipped a pencil in your hand and a paper under it" Mamoru explained. "After that, you started screaming, was it a nightmare?" he asked again.

Usagi was still so caught up in the dream that she had and the details that Mamoru was giving her about the following events from the museum that she suddenly developed an epiphany "They are not dreams!" she finally answered with excitement. "What?" he asked in a shocked and confused tone "They're not dreams, Mamoru. They are returning memories" she exclaimed now facing him with excitement in her eyes "Memories that were erased from me by...someone. But I don't know who" she added.

After that statement from Usagi, Mamoru woke up the rest on the Senshi and they all met in the dinning room "Memories?" Makoto asked from the counter where she was leaning on. In the past 6 minutes, Usagi finally decided to open up to her friends about all the dreams that she has been having. "From the past?" Minako asked from a chair next to Ami "I thought we had recalled every details of our history from the Silver Millennium" she said while looking down on her hands. "Then maybe there is more that we have not yet recalled yet" Rei suggested "Luna, Artemis, Do you know anything about these memories that Usagi just explained?" she asked while looking at the cats. "I'm afraid not" Luna answered with her head bowed down "Not even this name Raion rings a bell to us" Artemis added with his head bowed down too. Everyone either made stunned faces or impatient expression "I think this guy Raion is my father" Usagi exclaimed, Everyone was now in absolute shock by her. "Usagi, are you sure about what you are saying?" Rei asked with her hands trying to reach hers from across the table. "I-I am not sure but-"Usagi started out explaining as she rose from her seat and walked to the window. She suddenly started recalling the moment she nearly ran over him with Mamoru's car in front of his apartment garage, when he pushed her out of the way of the path of that jaguar and then she remembered the night that she spotted someone staring at her through the window of the kitchen back at her home. "All I know is that ever since I meet...no I bumped into him on the streets or spotted him standing outside my house, I have been having this strange connection with him, almost like I have met him before. It's the same feeling I have felt when we were all reunited for the second time" Usagi explained clearly. "And in all my dreams I am about 5 years old I think and he is this sweet, caring, loving and affectionate person who calls me his 'little rabbit of the moon', I think he needs me" she finally finished. Everyone around her were in total silences after Usagi finished her statement "Usa-ko?" Mamoru called softly as he rose to stand behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "Suddenly...I'm-I am not so scared anymore" Usagi said after giving out a very soft chuckle "I feel actually happy, to know that I have another parent out there who is still with me" she explained as she turned to look up at him with a smile on her face with tears in her eyes. "I want to meet with him. I lost my mother, he may be all that I have let of my past, maybe even our past" she added with her hands placed on Mamoru's chest and looking at the rest of the gang.

Everyone was suddenly startled by the surprising visitor form the outside "I am glad everyone is awake here!" said a loud voices of a Lupus who came flying in the form of a pigeon, the girls and Mamoru rose up to their feet in surprise as Lupus morphed back to his human form. "Because I went back to the museum early this morning, there were a lot of cops there and detectives. Luckily they all believe that everything that happened there last night was all done by a bunch of teenagers playing a prank" Lupus explained as he made his way to the kitchen and poured himself some coffee. "And the guards?" Rei asked when she remembered the dust marbles that made her and Yuuichirou go paralyzed for a short while. "They have recovered and they have no idea how to explain their attack" Lupus answered after he placed his coffee mug down. "But what I wanted to show you guys was this" he said as he pulled out what looked like a hospital patient tag. "I found this at the scene of the crime" he explained with a positive small on his face as he placed it on the table before Ami "It's from the hospital that your mother use to work at, it is about 5 miles out of town" he explained. Ami read the name of the hospital and remembered when she was living in that town she was moved to Tokyo, but there was no name on it except 'John Doe'. "We will need to head over to that hospital and investigate this" Ami suggested as she rose from her seat "Right!" everyone said at the same time while raising from there own seat.

Meanwhile outside the temple, perching on top of a tree near the dinning room where everyone was chatting at was Eye, the Phantom's hawk who was looking down at the window. He then flew off to the west toward a red motorcycle with a young man dressed in a black leather body suit leaning on it with his arms folded. Eye landed on the one of the handles of the cycle "So what are they up to?" Yukio asked as he turned and looked at the hawk, he squatted for a few minutes to him "So she finally figured out who Raion is" he said loudly to the hawk, he continued to give him the rest of the information that he heard. "I see, well then that's where I am going to" he added then slipped on his helmet. When he switched on the engines of his Bic, the hawk leaped off and flew toward the direction that Yukio was riding, he zoomed down the street toward the temple.

It only took half an hour for Haruka, Michiru and Yori to make their way to the temple but it took the rest of the Senshi and Mamoru 30 minutes to be dressed and gone to that hospital just before they got there. "God damn it!" Haruka exclaimed as she pushed the podium of the temple with her one fist "Haruka!" Michiru pleaded with her hands grabbing her lover's now bloody hand. "Sorry, I am now worried about kitten out there with our new enemy" Haruka explained while Michiru wrapped her scarf over the bloody knuckle. "I know, I am too. But we will get to her before they do" Michiru explained calmly, Yori walked into an opened sliding door "Any body ever in one place!" he called out. "Grandpa!" Diana exclaimed as she popped out of Rei's room, happy to see him of course "Ah! There you are my mitten" Yori said pleasantly as she came leaping to her. "Where is everyone?" he asked as she sat before him "They went to the Ayaka Hospital" Diana answered "What for?" Haruka asked as she and Michiru made their way in through the same opened door that Yori made through. "To find out about this homeless guy Raion" Diana explained while looking up at Haruka and Michiru "Then we better head over there" Michiru said. "What is wrong?" Diana asked now concern with why everyone was behaving strangely "Wait here at the temple, mitten. We will let you know what is happening soon" Yori explained with an assuring smile on his face to try and calm her. "Okay" Diana replied as Yori was scooped by Michiru, they made their way down the concrete stairs to the jaguar awaiting them. As Haruka leaped into the driver's seat, Michiru was distracted by the noise of a red motorcycle with someone dressed in a black leather body suit, he dashing right passed them. Michiru stood quietly and watched as the cycle drove passed them, at the same time in a very slow moment, the rider was glancing right at her. Michiru thought she had spotted a smile through the dark helmet. "Yo Michiru!" Haruka called to her attention from the driver's seat. "What is it?" she asked her partner as she switched on the jaguar "That motorcycle rider, the waves has turned hard as he passed by" Michiru explained as she opened the passenger door and slipped in. "Aye! I sensed something bad from him too" Yori said while growling and making his fur spike up in Michiru's arms.

Haruka looked at the direction that the cycle rider was heading to and started to wonder if he was going the same direction as she was going to. "I now feel that" Haruka said seriously then hit the gas paddle and zoomed down the street "I don't like the sense of that guy" Haruka added as she zoomed further down until she spotted the cycle rider straight ahead of her. The tough soldier drove right along side the cycle rider, Yukio sensed that someone was staring at him from the side. He turned to find himself making eye contact with Haruka "Heh! Just as I was on my way to get Usagi then LOW! I find at least two of the Outer senshi" he thought to himself then laughed on inside. Yukio figured out right away that they were heading over to the same hospital that Usagi and gang were at to protect her, he squeezed the motor handle and tried to get ahead of Haruka. "I think he wants to play" Haruka said as she increased the speed of her jaguar and kept Yukio along side of her "This might be fun but I have some work to do bitch!" he said through his helmet. Suddenly the two of them were racing each other all the way to the opened highway "I recognizes him some how" Yori said as he struggled to stand on his hind legs without being blown off of Michiru's lap.

Yukio was making a huge effort in keeping Haruka from getting into his way, while she was doing the same "Haruka be careful!" Michiru exclaimed with a bit of fear in her voice. Yukio headed them off toward the highway that was right along side the ridge of the mountain that over looked the sea "Perfect spot to lose the three of you" he thought to himself as he looked at his rear view mirror and then in front of him. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out some spiked marbles "Let's see if you gals can get out of this!" he thought to himself as he tossed them right at the path of the jaguar's wheel. The wheels burst so hard that the speed Haruka was driving on made the car jump into the mid air then landed back on the road, Michiru screamed while clinging onto Yori. Haruka was just swearing as she tried to stop the car but the swerves that she was making by the wheel was only causing the car to skit right toward the edge of the ridge. "Haruka!" Michiru called out as the car tipped over its side over the side of the road "Michiru!" Haruka called out as the two were reaching for each other with Yori in between them.

Yukio stopped in the center of the road just 5 feet away from the soon to be crash sight, he climbed off his motorcycle and walked over to the edge. Just as he reached the edge of the road, he heard a loud splash from below "Uh oh" he thought to himself as he looked down to the jaguar slowly sinking into the sea. "I'll tell Usagi that I saw you on my way to the hospital, later" he said in a soft tone of voice then turned back to his cycle, he placed back on his helmet as he walked back his cycle. He climbed onto his Bic and continued his journey toward the hospital, he drove off what he thought was a crash sight and death scene of Haruka, Michiru and.

But what he didn't realizes was that was that Haruka and Michiru swam out of the car with Yori still being held by Michiru's arm. They swam with all their might toward the surface, Michiru made it easily on her own to the surface before Haruka could. Michiru gasped for air when she burst her head out of the water "Yori, are you all right?" she asked the fuzzy cat as he slipped out of her grasp and began to paddle his way to shore. "I have survived 1,000 years on the Moon and Earth, it takes more then that to kill me" was all he answered in between coughing out water, they paddled their way to shore. Michiru was suddenly startled to see that Haruka wasn't anywhere around her "Haruka? Haruka?" she called out while looking at her surrounding.

But her lover was no where in sight "Yori, I've got to look for her!" Michiru shouted over her shoulder, as she was about to dive under but she was surprised by someone diving in ahead of her right out of no where. Then she was surprised again by a pare of hands grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her out of the water. "I've got you, you'll be okay" said a male voice behind her, she couldn't see his face with the water splashed in her eyes and her hair covering her face. "Wait! Someone is down there, she could have drowned" she said as the male rescuer dragged her up into the speed boat "Well, well, well, I was wondering when you guys would be here" Yori said happily as he started licking himself. Michiru hesitated for a moment then quickly whipped away her hair and looked to see a man about 20 years old with long, dark brown, curly hair. "It's good to see you too, Yori. And an honor to meet one of the Outer guardians" he said while smiling at Michiru who was too stunned by everything that was happening. She totally forgotten Haruka being missing in the sea "Who are- I mean, Haruka. She is still down there" she said pointing out at the sea "Don't worry Jadeite is already on that" Nephrite said with an assuring smile on his face as he helped her to sit on the seat. "That's funny Nephrite, you look different with a smile on your face" Yori complimented as he walked to Michiru on the seat, suddenly they all turned their attention to the sound of two people coughing out waters from the sea. They looked to find a another young man who appeared to be the same age as Nephrite but with short blond hair like Haruka "Bring her here" Nephrite exclaimed while leaning over to aid Haruka onto the boat. "Jadeite, are you all right?" Nephrite asked as he pulled a knocked out Haruka into the boat "Yeah" he replied after sighing hard while climbing into the boat. The two men helped Haruka lay on the seat with her head on Michiru's lap then Jadeite handed Michiru a towel "Thank you" she said as she accepted it while stroking her lover's hair "Haruka?" she said softly to her "She'll be fine" Jadeite said as Nephrite handed him a towel. "We better get going" Jadeite suggested ungently to Nephrite "Right" he responded then headed to the control panel, Michiru sat quietly and stared at the two strangers, wondering how did they know she is one of the Outer guardians.

"They are the honor guards of the Earth kingdom, during its days" Yori explained after noticing her curious expression "You can trust them...now" he added as he continue to dry himself. "Now?" Michiru asked with another surprise look on her face "It's a long story, my dear" Yori said calmly then laid himself down comfortably as they boat suddenly was powered up. "Let me just say that: Raion requested for them to be here at this time of a situation" he said as he relaxed himself for a moment, Michiru took his words and trusted him "I assume you're taking us to Usagi, right?" she asked as an attempt to open up to these men. "That's where you two were going wasn't it?" Nephrite asked without looking at her, Michiru was surprised about how well informed they must be but she answered while still shock "Yes". "Then we better head over there before that boy on the motorcycle does" Jadeite said as he tried to dry himself completely. "We have a car waiting for us on the docks" Nephrite said as he drove the boat toward the docks that was ahead of them. After docking the boat, Nephrite and Jadeite leaped out of the boat an helped Haruka out with Michiru following them both, apparently her lover was revived yet from her near drowning experience. The two young men carried her to the red Ferrari while Michiru ran ahead of them to opened the car door for them. "By the way, do you have any idea who the boy on the motorcycle was?" Michiru asked as Nephrite turned on the engine "We have an idea who it might be" was all the second honor guard could answer as he hit and paddle and zoomed down the road.

_I know that some of you were expecting this chapter to reveal the truth about everything, maybe even about the plot to kidnapping Usagi but please be patient for a few more days. The next chapter will beupdated very soon._


	11. New and Familiar Reinforcement Part Two

New and Familiar Reinforcement

Part Two

At the Ayaka Hospital, they gang arrived there and met with a nurse that was familiar to Ami and vasa versa. After they showed her the patient I.D. and the drawing that Usagi made, she lead them to the record room on the computer. "Oh, I recognized him from the John Doe list" she said then showed the list of John Does that were admitted on that date that the Senshi were battling Beryl. They spotted a photographic image of Raion asleep with no name, no date of birth, no cause of injury and no family to contact "This patient here" Ami pointed out to the nurse they were talking to. "Oh we had so much trouble trying to find family members or friends that know him. We submitted his picture in the newspaper and on the news but we had no luck in finding a kin, no one came for him" the nurse explained. During the whole explanation of Ami's friend, Usagi only imaged all the details of what Raion was in that hospital as the nurse described it "We found him at the Crown arcade center. He was alive and there were no internal injuries, or a heart attack when he was brought in all he kept mumbling was 'crystal', 'Serenity' and 'rabbit of the moon". That last statement made Usagi turned in shock "He was in coma for the past three years and during that time, he would express emotions in his sleep. Like laughing, grunting pain, smiling he one time even cry" she explained. "One day, we were preparing him for some routine test but his bed was empty, a staff reported some missing clothes and food from our cafeteria" she continue to explain "And we hadn't heard from him since then and that was four years ago to this day" she finally finished.

Everyone thanked her for her help then retreated to the cafeteria to discuss what they had learned "He was a patient here, a comatose patient" Makoto said with her chin leaning on her hands. "He was found the day we were in battle with Beryl then he escaped on the year that Chibi-usa was sent back to the future" Rei added to her calculation of the years that he was in the hospital. Rei then remembered the star locket that he had in his possession "I still can't figure out how he got the start locket" she implied. Usagi even wondered about that as well "Rei, he said it was a family heirloom and a reminder of his wife?" Usagi asked while leaning on the table with Mamoru's hand stroking her back. "Yeah" Rei answered with her head turned downward to recall the night she and Yuuichirou stumbled upon Raion "I think he was also about to say daughter too" Rei added. Then Usagi remembered her first day in Takashi's class when he showed pictures of the remains of the moonkingdom "There is still one other matter that we need to figure out" she mentioned with a serious tone in her voice. "Pro. Takashi" she mentioned, everyone turned their attention to her with concern "What does that dick have anything to do with all this?" Makoto asked with the sense of not wanting to recall the man that showed nothing but harsh remarks towards them. "I think he might be somehow involved with what's been happing here" Usagi answered "What makes you think that" Mamoru asked with an arm around her shoulder "Because on my first day at his class, he showed some projector images of the remains of the Moonkingdom" she answered while looking at him. Everyone was stunned at the thought that this cruel and cold-hearted man seems to know about Moonkingdom "How can anyone possible know about the Moonkingdom?" Lupus asked curiously from his seat next to Minako.

"I don't know, Lupus. But he had the pictures to prove that there was once a civilization that once occupied the Moon" Usagi explained as she recalled Takashi's lecture in class about the images. Then she remembered the picture of the marble coffin that was in Usagi's dream "And then there was a picture of a marble coffin that was on the moon" she added "Coffin?" Mamoru repeated with a scared concern look in his eyes. "Yes, and it had a tomb stone that had these strange writing on it. I couldn't make out all that was said on it except: 'Lord of the Moon', 'Trusted friend, beloved husband-" Usagi said then hesitated for a moment before she finish the last detail of her dream "And I think it also said: Beloved father" she then said with her head bowed down. "I don't recall any of these memories" Luna said from her hiding place in Usagi's back bag "Me neither" Artemis added to Luna's despair. "Father might know" Luna said with a voice of hope as she thought about where he was at.

During that conversation Yukio was standing outside of the cafeteria with a cell phone in his hand "I see her" he said on the phone, on the other line was Takashi calling from the mansion. "She's not alone, is she?" he asked from his single seat in the center of a huge livingroom "No, everyone is there, not to mention two members of the outer Senshi were on their way here to get to her" Yukio explained while looking at Usagi. "Really?" Takashi asked with a sinister voice "Relax, I said 'they were' right?" the young man answered with a smile of satisfaction on his face "Good, then it won't be hard for you to get Usagi here?" he asked as he poured some wine into a tall glass. "Not quiet. They are there with her" he answered as he looked at each of the girls and the young boy next to Minako then finally Mamoru "The Earth prince is here too" he said with a sense of resentment in his voice. "Now, now Yukio, remember what I told you. There will be plenty of time for you to get rid of him in time" Takashi said then took a sip of his wine. "Still, I do have a plan for you" he added while placing his glass on the table next to him "Inside the ting pocket of your bag, I placed something that should help you in your task" Takashi directed as he lean on his knees. Yukio looked into the pocket that his father instructed and found a small a coin that was bigger then a quarter "A Greek coin?" he asked curiously while holding it before his face "Look on the back!" Takashi instructed him. Yukio did what he said and he recognized the image on the back of it "The legendary Kraken" he clarified to himself "Drop it into the sea, I think it is time to start a little commotion for the Senshi" Takashi said then chuckled softly on the phone then hung up.

Yukio was left standing in the same place for a moment looking at his cell phone then at the coin with curiosity, meanwhile back at the mansion Takashi placed down the phone and stood up from his chair. He walked up to the huge fire places with a giant portrait of Serenity hung above the fire place "To us" he said with his glass refilled and held toward the portrait. Yukio then thought of the plan that he was going to do to the Senshi and how to get Usagi while flipping the coin in between all his fingers. "Yukio?" Usagi said standing right next to him "Huh?" he said then looked to see her, he was surprised to see her "Oh, hey it's my latest D.I.D." he said with a joyful smile on his face as he quickly slipped the coin into his back pocket without her noticing it. Usagi laughed at his charms after recalling how the met "D.I.D.?" she asked with a clueless look on her face, Yukio found it cute "Boy, it be nice if you got one of these things right, 'Damsel in distress" he clarified to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked after calming herself, Yukio is very good at coming up with quick lies "Well...what do you think?" he said as he took a step closer to her with a flirtatious grin on his face. "Looking for you" he answered with his hands flying onto her shoulders, Usagi didn't like the sound of his voice when he said that and she didn't like the way he said it.

"Uh, Yukio? You know that I have a boyfriend, right?" she said nervously as she stepped away from him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. But at least allow me to flirt with you" he said with that same face and grin, Usagi gasped in shock and blushed right before him. "Just kidding" he said to calm her as he took a step away "Usa-ko!" Mamoru called out as he came out of the cafeteria "I'm here" she responded. As Yukio stood silently and watched the couple embraced before him, he was suddenly recalling another moment when he was watching the lovers embrace back on the Moonkingdom. The only difference about then is that they didn't see him spying on them "Strange, how come I still feel like they don't notice that I am here?" he thought to himself. "Yukio?" Usagi said softly with a hand placed on his shoulder, it brought back him from his moment of thought "Uh yeah, sorry about that" he said as he roughly pushed his hair back with his hand. "This Mamoru Chiba, my boyfriend. Mamo-chan, this is Yukio Sumura from Takashi's class" Usagi introduced the two young men for the second time "I'm the handsome knight in shining armor who defended her against 'Old Takashi' rudeness" he said with a hand extended to Mamoru. "Oh thanks a lot for that and nice to meet you" Mamoru replied as he took his hand "It was nothing besides I couldn't resist" he replied with that same flirtatious grin and look to Usagi. "Uh, do you want to join us?" Usagi offered nervously while pointing at the table that she and Mamoru were at in an attempt to avoid any unpleasant tension "Sure, I got nothing to do" Yukio said with a lot of teasing jesters. "Is that okay?" Usagi asked while looking up at the love of her life "Sure, if he doesn't mind" he said politely while glancing at Yukio. The couple walked back into the cafeteria with Yukio following them, he then looked to the window along side of them and notice that the hospital was over looking the ocean. Best of all, he saw someone opened it very wide "Bingo!" he whispered excitingly to himself, he quickly checked to make sure no one was watching then pulled out the coin and tossed it out the window. "Everything all right?" Usagi asked over her shoulder with her arms still wrapped around Mamoru's arm "Yeah! Everything is perfect" he exclaimed as he walked passed her and looked at the other girls with the one boy next to Minako. "Please tell me that all of you are available?" he asked now giving all the girls the same flirtatious grin.

Everyone was interrupted by the huge earthquake that immediately erupted, everyone that was in or out of the cafeteria were screaming in fear as well as the Senshi. The three young men grabbed which every girl they could reach and pulled them under the table "What the Hell is going on!" Makoto shouted to her friends but before anyone could answer, they were interrupted by the 'Evacuation Alarm'. Then everyone that was near the window of the cafeteria ran away while shouting "A monster is coming out of the ocean!" then a man crawled fast past the table where Usagi and the gang were hiding in shouted "Its, its Godzilla!". The Usagi turned to Mamoru with the questionable expression that said "How are we going to transform with Yukio here?", he looked at Yukio then thought of a plan. The earthquake suddenly stopped and Usagi seized the opportunity to see what was coming out of the sea "Let's get out of here, Usa-ko!" Mamoru shouted to the gang then notice his girlfriend running to the window. Usagi looked to see a giant octopus's eyes and giant tentacles bursting out of the water and swimming toward the building.

"Usa-ko!" Mamoru called out as he rushed to her side then was startled by what she was staring at "What the-" he was about to say but Yukio interrupted "Dude, ask it what it is while we are running for our lives" he shouted while urging the other girls to run. "We got to keep that thing away from the building" Usagi said after thinking about the other patients, Mamoru knew she was right then quickly came up with a plan "Right! I'll get Yukio outside the hospital and lose him with the rest of the crowd. Head to the roof and I'll try and catch up to you" he whispered to Usagi as he pulled her toward Yukio. "Right" Usagi replied as they ran behind Yukio, Usagi awaited for Mamoru to give her the signal to escape with the girls "It's uh kinda crowded here, don't you think?" Yukio asked jokingly while smiling at the girls and the two boys. The girls wonder 'what kind of a guy makes jokes in a situation like this?' but as they struggled through the crowds of people, Mamoru purposely released Usagi from his grasp then rushed to Lupus and whispered the plan in his ear "I got you" he whispered then they both rushed Yukio. "GO!" he mouthed to her then Usagi turned to the girls and signaled them to follow her which they did, the slipped by the running crowds that were heading out of every available door that they could find. "To the roof!" Usagi shouted to them as the burst opened the door and started running up the stairs "What about Mamoru and Lupus?" Minako asked in concern "They will look after Yukio" Usagi answered.

Meanwhile back at Takashi's mansion was standing on the very top of the roof with another coin with the same image of the Kraken on the front in his hand. He squeezed the coin in his hand that became a fist "Great Kraken! Bring me the Moon Princess and kill her soldiers" he said to his tight fist with the coin in it. Then he opened it to reveal an image of the Kraken roar through the water as he swam closer to the hospital "Huh?" he said as he looked closely at the tiny figures that were on the roof of the building. "Well, well, the warriors are prepared to battle it. This will be very interesting" he said then chuckled.

Back at the hospital, outside of the building where Mamoru, Yukio, and Lupus stood in front of the building looking up while the flood of people ran passed them. Lupus suddenly sensed something within him, he turned to Mamoru with a look of terrifying concern. Mamoru read his expression then once again came up with a distraction to Yukio so that Lupus would escape in the flood of people. "What do you think this is!" Mamoru asked Yukio to gain his attention "I don't know man, but I better get my camera!" he answered, Mamoru didn't stop him when he ran off. Lupus ran to the side of the hospital and climbed up the wall, he gained the attention of an old woman that was trying to escape out of her hospital room but she stopped to see Lupus "Oh it's spider-man!" she shouted and pointed at Lupus. He just smiled at her "Yeah! Take cover, okay?" he said sweetly to her "Right" she replied then crawled under her bed. He made up just far enough to see the was now crawling on it's tentacles in the water, he closed his eyes and focused his mind at the monster's thoughts. An image of Usagi appeared in it's head "It was sent for Usagi!" exclaimed in his mind then carried on his climbing to the top. There he met up with the girls who were all already transforming but instead of using their original power sticks and their incantation, they used they pulled out their rings and slipped them on. One by one they held their rings in the air and shouted their new incantations.

"Mercury Knight Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Knight Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Knight Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Knight Power! Make Up!"

Finally Usagi pulled out her Crystal locket and transformed with the girls, she was once again Eternal Sailor Moon. "I wonder when will Raion get you knighted with us" Rei asked while the stood before the approaching monster that was getting closer to the building. The Kraken was now close enough to strike the building down with one blow, they Knights all stood and awaited for it to make it's first move. The Kraken looked down at all of them then pin pointed at Usagi who was in the center of them, it lifted up one of it tentacle and reached out to her "It's coming to Usagi!" Makoto shouted as she saw the monster reaching for her. They all drew out their sword the same way they did in the museum, Makoto charged at the monster's reaching tentacles and sliced the tip of it off. It threw back and roared in pain then grew increasingly anger. It raised up it's wounded tentacle and threw it straight toward them, they screamed in fear for the building and the people in it. Suddenly a bright red light shined to the Kraken, the Knights , and the patients that were abandoned in their hospital rooms "Sailor Moon, Everyone!" said Lupus in the form of and echo that surrounded them. Soon they looked up to see a giant shield that covered the entire Hospital against the Kraken who was stunned by the light "Lupus?" Minako called out softly "Here" he said again then suddenly an enormous image of his face appeared on the shield like a Jumbo TV screen in a concert.

He looked at them all with a face that was grunting, like he was leaning against a door to hold it closed from an intruder. "Get Sailor Moon off of this building" he said in between grunts "This thing was sent to get Sailor Moon, get her away from here" he said as he turned to see the Kraken regaining his strength to strike at the building again. The girls realized that Lupus was using his best defense of shield to protect the patients in the hospital building, just as they were about to run off they turned back to see the Kraken raise up another of it's tentacles and showed the sucker cups "Hurry, get her out of here!" he shouted urgently, just at that moment, Lupus was surprised by the Kraken's strike. It felt like a 18 huge knives just scratched his back "Lupus!" Minako shouted with grief at the sight of her love screaming in pain. "Let's go, NOW!" Sailor Mars shouted as she started running toward the stairway door "No, Lupus!" Sailor Venus shouted as she was trying to run to him but Sailor Jupiter grabbed her arms and pulled her back. "Sailor Venus, we have to get Usagi away from here to draw the monster away." she said loudly while dragging her but Sailor Venus could find the will to leave Lupus "Lupus!" she shouted again "Sailor Venus, run, protect your Princess as I am now. Run now, HURRY!" he said then again the Kraken struck him on the back. This time Lupus felt his body go numb with that second stroke, he felt his force field breaking down as he was losing his will to hold up "This is really hard to hold up" he said looking at Sailor Venus with a positive smile. With that smile, Sailor Venus finally found the will to run with the others.

When Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars opened the door to stairway, they gasped at the sight of two very familiar faces "N-No way!" Sailor Mars gasping to their sights while Usagi almost fainted. The two Knights took a few steps back to reveal to Jupiter and Mercury what was holding them back, two men walked out of the stairway door. One was older like in his mid 20's with long white hair and the other was shorter and younger with longer light blond-brown hair that was curly and he appeared to be about the same age as the Knights. They knew right away that it was Zoisite and Kunzite dressed in casual ordinary human clothes but couldn't figure out what they were doing there.

"Greetings Princess Serenity" Kunzite said with a hand placed over his chest "Knights of the Silver Millennium" he said then looking at the other Knights. "Your rings have new powerful forces in them that you can use to escape this roof" Zoisite said pointing at the Senshi's rings, they couldn't shake off their stunned hesitation of seeing their first enemies standing right before them. "Hey! Dying of strokes here!" Lupus shouted in pain and weakness, the shield was also almost breaking like a chattered window "Quickly, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter!" Kunzite urgently called. "Look at the crest of your swords" he said to them, the three Knights were still confuse but they. Jupiter's crest showed a winged dragon curled in a circle that surrounded her planetary symbol, Mars had a Phoenix flying from behind her symbol and Mercury's had a white owl perched on the circled area of hers. The three of them suddenly developed a sense of knowledge of their rings, Sailor Jupiter raised her hand with the ring in the air and shouted "Jupiter Thunder Hail Dragon!". Suddenly her sword morphed into a knight's shield with the same crest that was on her ring on the cover, the dragon on it uncurled itself and flew out of the shield. It grew to the sizes of a Clydesdale horse, Sailor Mercury did the same and shouted "Mercury Blizzard Owl!" then out of her shield came a white owl came flying out. It was about the same sizes as the dragon but taller and was equipped with clawed feet, finally Mars shouted "Mars Inferno Phoenix!" and her fire burning bird flew out and stood beside the other giant beasts. They all stared curiously at their summoners then recognized their symbols on their rings and suddenly bowed their heads to them.

After all the fantastic show was nearly over, Lupus finally gave out his last bit of will to holding up that shield and passed out. He appeared slowly falling on the ground of the roof "Oh no! Lupus!" Minako shouted as she ran to his side and cradled him in her arms "Lets get off this roof NOW!" Kunzite commanded as he rushed to pick up Lupus and carried him to the rest of the gang. Sailor Jupiter, Zoisite and Sailor Moon mounted the dragon, Mercury and Venus were already carried off by the white owl's feet that carefully carried them without scratching them and the Phoenix carried Mars, Kunzite and Lupus who was still held by Kunzite. They all flew off the building at last, the Kraken turned his direction away from the hospital and followed the flying beasts. On the firm grounds of the hospital where Mamoru stood by and watched as made their way down the beach, miles and miles away from the hospital "Well, I'll ask about the creatures later but first: I gotta follow them" he said to himself then turned to try and find an available transport. And just when he thought that he wasn't going to get lucky, he was snatched into a fast moving vehicles.

"What the Hell!" he shouted as he struggled against the pair of strong muscular hands that were trying to restrain him "Calm yourself, Prince Endymion" said a very familiar male voice. The mythical creatures landed carefully on the beach shores, the knights dismounted themselves from them with gratitude, they turned their attention to the Kraken who was coming right towards them again. "I speak for the Knights with flying beast when I say: Get him!" Rei said sarcastically while pointing at the up coming Kraken, the owl, the dragon, and the Phoenix flew up to the face of the Kraken at the same time their sizes doubled then before. The two single birds began to scratched and crawled every inch of it's face while the dragon breathed fire on the face, they fought him hard until it fell onto his side which out in the opened sea. "Now Sailor Moon!" Jupiter shouted as the three flying beast flew back to shore, the Moon princess stepped up to the challenge. She used her 'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss' on the Kraken but to their dismay, it didn't vanquished it, everyone gasped in shock except Kunzite and Zoisite who seem to be expecting something or someone to come.

The Kraken was now officially pissed off, he was ready to just kill everyone in sight but first it reached out once again to Sailor Moon. While it was still in the water, it stretched out it's one tentacles and grabbed a hold of Sailor Moon's leg "Let her go, damn you!" Sailor Mars said as the Knights drew out their swords. But as they were about to take a few blows at it, they were smacked away by four of it's tentacles and Sailor Moon was brought up into the air where she could only see her friends from an upside down view. "I really didn't like watching this scene on Lord of the Rings" she shouted as the Kraken brought her over his head, Sailor Moon thought for an instant that she was going to be gobbled by it. "Usagi!" the Knights all screamed to her, Mamoru arrived in time to see his love in that horrible situation "Usa-ko! NO!" he shouted in pain and fell on his knees. But in the mist of all their screams and frantic cries, no one noticed that a fast moving figure burst out of the vehicle that Mamoru was in and flew straight toward Usagi. Usagi had her eyes shut during this whole scene, until she felt the same warm embrace accompanied by an arm around her waist. She opened her eyes to find herself in the arm of Raion dressed in white plated pants with a white button up shirt, along with his own golden crescent Moon symbol on his forehead like Usagi's and a knight's sword in his free hand. They were floating on a bright circled disk like cloud, Raion released her from his grip then stood in fighting style "Those who are a threat to my daughter is unforgivable" he said threateningly to the Kraken with his sword blade held before him. Their transportation to a speedy turn and flew straight at the Kraken as Raion held his sword's blade over his head and shouted "Moon Twilight Lion, strike and attack!" then struck the Kraken across his face. The monster made one loud roar then a bright light shined out from the scar that Raion struck on and it fell backwards as it slowly disappeared into the setting sun.

A silent wind blew passed over the Knights, the two generals that were holding up a knocked out Lupus between them, were united with Nephrite and Jadeite who were accompanied by Setsuna and Hotaru. Haruka was finally awakened from her consciousness estate, she was being helped up by her love-partner once again. Everyone stood on the beach and watched as the King of the Moon and the princess of the Moon were descending back down to them while staring long at each other. Usagi's eyes were wide, her mouth was covered by her hands that were twined into a prayer and her entire body was paralyzed. Raion only stood with the exact feeling of his body but his hands were down on his sides as he sword disappeared from his hand, neither of them could say a word to each other. Instead they both just started recalling every image of each other, Usagi recalled only the dreams where she couldn't make out his face but now that she was seeing him up close, she was now placing his face in all of the dreams that she had of him. Raion was just recalling all the moments he spent with her when she was so much smaller then she was right in front of him, he was flabbergasted at the reality that she was no longer the small child that he could lift up in the air but a grown woman with his wife's image. Raion finally lifted both his hands up and began to trace the dumpling styles of her hair and the traces of her face "Same hair style, same shape of the face, same smile and those eyes...those blue eyes" he said with his eyes now building up with tears. Usagi's eyes were beginning to fill up with tears of her own each time Raion says something to her "I was right" he said in a trembling voice "Right?" Usagi asked in her own trembling voice. "I prayed to the Gods that your mother's beauty be immortalized and my wish was granted" he explained as he kept his hands on her cheek.

Usagi remained quiet as he tried so hard not to lose control and break down in her arms "It's strange, I see a full grown woman before me but I still see that little girl crying out to me" he said tearfully. Suddenly they both said at the same time "Otosan", "I thought I wasn't going to ever see you, again" Usagi said breathlessly with her hands on his face. Raion lost all his controls and pulled her into a warm embrace "I told you once before" he said, Usagi sensed what he was going to say. Because she remembered the second dream that she had with him, where they were in a wooded area and she thought that she was all alone but he surprised her from behind "I will never be away from you-" he said with his grand hand over the back of her head. In a fast second that he was about to finish his statement, they said the exact same thing "Ever...my little rabbit of the Moon". They both sobbed as they held each other very tightly, they finally landed their feet in the shallow waters with the entire gang both the Knights and the Generals standing on the sandy grounds watching the father and daughter having a tearful reunion. Between Kunzite and Zoisite was Lupus still unconscious, he quickly flipped up and looking around himself "Hey, what'd I miss!" Lupus asked excitedly but weak at the same time. "The King and Princess, are reunited" Zoisite answered calmly while being the only member of the General crying at the touchy moment like the Knights were. "Well...uh...okay, but uh who are you?" Lupus asked in a groggy manner while looking at Zoisite and Kunzite then passed out again. Raion and Usagi stood in the shallow waters in each others arm, sobbing away as the sun was setting right behind them.

_I apologizes for this chapter being so long and you will get all your answers in the next chapter._


	12. The story of the Silver Millennium

The story of the Silver Millennium

Raion and Usagi were still standing in the shallow waters of the beach were the Kraken was defeated by Raion himself. The rest of the gang just stood by and watched with joy for the two of them while still crying at the sight of it all, except for Usagi the Knights were still in their Senshi suits. No one had the heart to ask any question about their situation with Raion and Usagi still sobbing in each other's arms. "Knights of the Silver Millennium" Yori said surprisingly as he walked out of the vehicle that he rode with Michiru in "I present to you: Lord Raion, King of the Moonkingdom and ruler of the Silver Millennium" he said as he finally made it to the sandy ground where he could see the king and Princess. Usagi was now feeling that she now had further extension on her legacy, more details then what she learned from her mother "I have so many questions to ask you but I don't know where to begin" Usagi said while snuggling her head on Raion's chest. He chuckled softly to her statement as his tears now started to decrease more then Usagi's. "Well, before I answer any of those questions" he said as they parted then reached into his back pocket "Let me first give this back to you, if you want it back" he added as he pulled out Usagi's long missing star locket. "My locket!" Usagi exclaimed happily as she gently took it from his hand and opened it to hear the beautiful music once again since it's disappearance "I have missed this for so long" she said with her eyes closed and listening to the music. "I will never lose this again" she said happily as she closed it and slipped it into her side pocket "You know that was actually a gift made by a friend of mine, who intended to give it to your mother a long time ago" he said as he looked behind Usagi and looked at Mamoru. "Who?" Usagi asked looking up to him, but before Raion could answer her question they were interrupted by clapping gloved-covered hands.

Everyone including Raion and Usagi all turned to the side up only to find the Phantom standing carefully on the branch of a tree, leaning on the tree while clapping his hands. Then he padded his heart and pulled out a yellow rose from out of his cape and tossed it to Raion, when the king caught it in his hand the Phantom made more signs and jesters. "What is he saying?" Usagi asked after looking at the yellow rose then looking at the Phantom "He said: That was a heart warming reunion but now I must apologizes to you all, for I must take Princess Serenity with me on a solo journey" Raion explained as he pulled Usagi behind him. "Then get through us first, Ghost!" Sailor Mars said as she and the rest of the Knights including the Outer Senshi all rushed to stand between the Phantom and Usagi. "Watch him, Zoisite" Kunzite commanded to his young lover "Come!" he commanded to Nephrite and Jadeite, the three of them rushed to join the Knights. "Generals, remember you are now mortals" Raion said the brave warriors with concern "We know my lord, but we also sworn to protect you and the princess with out very lives" Kunzite answered while still paying attention the opponent. The Phantom crossed his arms over his chest then stacks of flash cards merged out of his hands, he jumped down from the branch with his arms spreading open his cape. Suddenly the cards in his hands morphed into multiple duplicates of himself, they all charged right towards the Knights and the three Generals. The Knights drew out their swords and started swinging at each 'Phantom' that crossed one of them, the Generals fought with any method that was useful in combat. "There's a lot of these guys!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as she kept swinging her sword even providing a few of her martial art skills in her combat. Raion quickly remembered the cards that create illusional decoys for the real Phantom "Wait! Knights, Generals. Listen to me! Those Phantoms that you are fighting are not real!" he hollered at them while keeping Usagi close to him.

"What!" all the Knights said at the same time then the decoy Phantoms stopped attacking them, they were now just merely running around each Knight and General in circles. "He's right, this spell were used as decoys for the real Phantom" Nephrite said frustratingly as he tried swing his left leg around to try and hit one. "We just never knew how to tell which on is the real one" Kunzite explained while panting from exhaustion "So now how do we tell which one is the one?" Ami asked while holding the blade of her sword before her. "Find the one with the carnation on his caller" Raion explained with Usagi still behind him. The moment Raion gave the clue to the Knights and the Generals, the decoy Phantoms all froze on one spot then kneel with their capes covering their necks. "Now he challenges you to find the right one" Raion said as he drew out his sword and stood before Usagi, the king now felt his fatherly instincts kick back on but he was also fearing that he couldn't protect his daughter against someone that he knows is very clever at deceiving the eyes of a hundred men. Usagi stood her ground which was still in shallow waters and the thought of being chased by the Phantom but her father's presences made her feel safe. Suddenly from the very shallow water where Usagi and Raion stood in, they were both pulled under the water "My lord Raion!" the Generals cried out "Usagi-chan!" the Knights screamed out. Before any of them could begin running to the spot were the king and princess were pulled under, the decoy Phantoms all burst into flames. They were all completely surrounded by fire that they couldn't leap over

On the sandy shores where Zoisite was waiting by Lupus who was laying in the car, he looked around the clear surrounding of the flames. He suddenly saw something quickly burst out of the water "Look ahead of all of you!" he shouted and pointed for the entire gang. They all looked up and spotted the real Phantom was high above the Knights and the Generals with Raion and Usagi coughing out waters from their lungs and struggling to break free from him. "My lord! Princess!" Zoisite shouted, the flames finally dosed down and the Phantom tossed Raion onto them. "Raion!" Yori shouted then rushed down. The Phantom landed back on the tree branch where he first appeared "Usagi!" the Knights cried out "Usa-ko!" Mamoru shouted in fear for her "Mamo-chan! Everyone!" Usagi cried back to them as she still tried to struggle to break free. The Phantom pulled out the famous museum pocket watch that the Knights and Raion were after, he dangled it before Usagi's face and suddenly she stopped struggling. The passed out right in the arms of the Phantom, he knelt with Usagi on the branch then gave one gesturing wave to the Knights, the Generals, the cats and then of course Raion. He then threw one side of his cape over himself and Usagi, they vanished into thin air right before everyone "NO! USAGI!" Raion shouted to the vanishing Phantom. He was d and fell onto his knees while the Knights all fell on their knees as well except for the Outer Knights who were grunting in frustration and the Generals all were in despair. But not as despaired as Raion was.

Takashi sat in his chair staring endlessly at the Queen Serenity portrait until he heard the sound of the living room door opened from behind him. He rose from his chair and turned to see his son still now dressed in casual clothes while carrying an unconscious Usagi in his arms "Well, well, I am very impressed by you Yukio" he said with his hands clapping. "Thanks" he said in a sarcastic tone "Does she know that you are the Phantom?" he asked curiously with a hand on his chin "No" Yukio answered as he turned to leave the livingroom.

"What is wrong now, son?" Takashi asked after sensing Yukio's tone of voice, the boy stopped in front of the grand stair case and faced his father "The earth prince's honor guards were resurrected" Yukio answered. "Really, that's unbelievable, only the one with the Silver Crystal could do such a thing and this young thing couldn't-" Takashi stopped himself and realized the answer right in front of him "Raion, of course he must have used the crystal after that war with Beryl" he said. Yukio sighed hard as he turned and started walking the stairs "You're right, it has been a long day and she is tired. Best we let her sleep it off, put her in her room" Takashi said in his own sarcastic tone as Yukio was already walking up the stairs. "Oh and Yukio?" Takashi called to him, Yukio turned to face him just when he was half way up the stairs "When I say 'her room' I mean her room, not your's" he said happily then headed back to the livingroom. Yukio stood where he stopped on the stairway and looked at him was discontent "Take all the fun out of everything, old man" he said silently then continued his way upward.

The Knights, the cats, Raion and the Generals all retreated to the home where the Outer Senshi lived in by 7 in the evening. Everyone were all in silent mode in their own way, Ami was in one of the guest bedroom dressing Lupus's back wounds with the usage of however small amount of knowledge that she knew in medicine. Makoto was assisting Ami in the Livingroom with Minako stroking Lupus's hair back with her hand "I think that should do for you" Ami said as she started putting back the equipments of the first aid. "Thanks, Ami" Minako said as she was left alone with Lupus in the room. Rei was down stairs talking on the phone to Usagi's parents to let them know that she was staying over at her temple "Yeah, no it's no problem with my grandfather in fact he loves having two granddaughters over" she said over the phone with a fake laugh. Then hung up and walked to the livingroom, Michiru came walking down the stairs with a tray of untouched food "Did he eat anything?" Haruka asked while leaning on the counter as her lover walked to the kitchen. "No, he just said 'No thank you then kept looking up at the Moon" Michiru explained as she started storing the left over food away food. "Everyone, to the livingroom!" Yori shouted as he walked down the stairs from Raion's room, everyone did what he asked and assemble to the livingroom. Once everyone found their own comfortable place, Minako kissed a sleeping Lupus on the forehead and left him "Shouldn't Raion be here?" Ami asked as Minako entered the room. Yori shooked his head as he approached the coffee table in the center of the room "We must leave him be" he said as he climbed on the table. "First Raion is not just the king of the Moonkingdom and the ruler of the Silver Millennium but he was first the legendary 'Man of the Moon', the guardian of the Moon Goddess Serene" Yori started out.

Usagi opened her eyes to a blurry vision of her surrounding but once she rubbed her eyes, she quickly remembered what happen to her and what happened on the beach. She sat up on the bed and looked around herself, the room was huge with only a mirror in the corner of the room on the right of the door. Her bed was a grand queen size with female pillow cases and bed sheets covered with heavy blankets, for a moment she thought about her situation then her father's face appeared in her mind. The same expression that he gave her on the beach before their moment was interrupted by the Phantom, just as she was about to climb out of the bed she was startled by her door opening and the Phantom calmly walked in with a white shopping box in his arm. He bowed his head to her for greetings then placed them on corner of the bed, when Usagi waited for him to stand by the corner of the bed she tried to make a run for the door. But she was startled by vicious growling Doberman barking up at her, she screamed as she jumped back only to find the Phantom behind her with his hands on her shoulders. He handed her a note that slipped out of his sleeve, Usagi accepted it when the Phantom released her.

The note read "Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes, please take the time to fit yourself in the dress and check your face. I shall return to bring you down to the dinning room, and all your questions shall be answered. Good evening". Usagi looked up to find the Phantom already out the door and locking it behind her, she then turned to the box that was left with her. She quietly walked to the box "Well only for the sake of the truth" she thought to herself as she opened the box to find a white silken evening dress, it looked like a wedding dress. "Is this an impromptu wedding?" she asked herself loudly and without a wonder about what would happen to her next, she took a quick shower then slipped into the dress. She then waited for the time to pass and the Phantom to come for her but she was mostly praying that her friends and her father comes for her. Finally the lock of the door was unlocked and it slowly opened up to the Phantom standing in the door frame with his hand extended to her "I guess it's dinner time" she said loudly as she rose from the corner of the bed. Usagi accepted his hand offering without any hesitation "You don't talk much do you?" she asked sarcastically as he lead her down the hallway, they made it to the grand stairway.

They entered a grand dinning hall with a huge round table that had tall white candles, classic designed china and tall wine glasses that were filled with wine, the entire meal smelled good to Usagi's noise. She was impressed with the classic styled dinning environment but she still wanted to know why she was there. The Phantom pulled out her chair for her like a decent gentleman "Okay?" she said quietly as she slowly sat in the chair while at the same time, the Phantom pushed the chair in for her. Usagi sat quietly in her chair as the Phantom flipped out a lighted match from his gloved hand and lite up the candles. After he lighted the candles he turned his attention back to Usagi, he was surprised to see her scarfing down the food and gulping down the wine. Behind the mask, Yukio was chuckling in his mind and saying "Whatever happened to her princess manner?", Usagi paid no attention to the staring Phantom. After she finished her meal she sat back and sighed in content "That was a good meal!" she exclaimed with her hand rubbing her belly. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" Usagi asked the Phantom who walked to thin table that was standing by the wall, he picked up a remote control. He held it to his side then clicked on it and suddenly a projector machine was turned on, there were three images shown on three different walls. One on the left, another of the right and finally on the center, Usagi gasped when the images revealed the same images that she saw in Takashi's class

"Lovely images aren't they?" said Takashi coming quietly from behind her, she was surprised to see that he came in without her hearing the door opening but most of all she was surprised to see him. "Takashi!" she exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair "My, my, you do look lovely in that dress. Like a real formal princess" he said with a smile on his face as he made his way around the table to a seat across from her. "What are you-" Usagi asked but stopped to notice the Phantom leaning on the thin table and watch the both of them "Oh don't worry about the Phantom, he is here to be your faithful bodyguard" he said as he poured himself some wine then noticed her empty plate. "Apparently, your good princess manners died with you on the Moonkingdom" he said spitefully.

Usagi was shocked to hear him know about her past death on the Moon "Who are you and how do you know about the Moonkingdom?" she demanded angrily "Now, now, that isn't the proper manners of a princess" he said with a smirk on his face. "Cooperate with me and you might be able to see your friends and your father again" he threatened her as he sat on the chair that was the opposite of her. With that threat that he made, Usagi settled herself down and tried to think about her friends "What do you want with me?" she asked straight forward. "You mean your memories of me have not returned yet? Not even about the Phantom? Or of your father?" Takashi asked with a shocked reaction, he waited patiently for Usagi to answer him. But her hesitation was all the answer that he needed "Well, of course the Phantom took you from him before Raion could even introduce himself to you properly" he said sadistically as he held his and to the Phantom. "That was rude of him and of me, I do apologies Usagi. Or shouldn't I be calling you Princess Serenity? It seems we should be more formal to each other" he continue while Usagi was feeling irritated with Takashi's constant witty remarks. "Please!" she asked abruptly with her fists hitting the table "There, there now, you will see everything that has happened before the destruction of our home" Takashi said. Suddenly Usagi was surprised by the pocket watch that made her fall asleep in the Phantom's arms, the watch's shiny golden back cast a light from the candles on the table. It flashed over Usagi's eyes fast at first then once it started slowing down, Usagi grew calmed and relaxed in her seat but her eyes remained opened as her mind started to dwell down a path that looked like it was taking her forward but instead it was going backwards. She was suddenly seeing the Moonkingdom, standing tall and just as beautiful as it was when Usagi last recalled it from her mother.

Back at the Outer Senshi's home, Yori was just beginning to tell Raion's story on the Moonkingdom at the same time Usagi was the lucky one who got to see it like it was played in a movie theater. While Yori had to tell the Senshi and the General by details and details, hoping that they would get a clear idea of what Usagi was seeing.

"I need you all to know that, Raion was at first known as the legendary 'Man of the Moon', now to the people on Earth that believe that this legend is just a figure that resembles a human's face that is perceived on in a full Moon. But where we came from the Man on the Moon was a real person with a great purpose to us all. You know that Queen Serenity was the incarnation of the Moon goddess Serene? In truth be told: the Man of the Moon was the sole protector and server of the Moon goddess herself. He was chosen to unite the leaders of all planets and search for the Silver Crystal, at that time the planets were not a peace but that does not mean that they were in war either. It was more about the fact that they lived so far apart from each other that it took an entire month to get to one planet after another, except for Earth and the Moon. Each planet was watched and care for by a God or Goddess and they all agreed it was time to unit their mortal leaders. They chosen Raion for his innocence, loyalty, honesty and kindness to others. I explained to Raion that he was to summon all the planetary leaders both the inner and outer ones which he did accomplish successfully with the help of Lord Endymion I, Mamoru's father and the first king of Earth.

Once they were united, I explained that Serene was murdered by an evil God named Kyross, vengeful god who rebelled against Zeus when he pined for Serene's love and when she rejected him, Kyross raped her then killed her. In her death, a shine crystal merged out of her body and before Kyross could take the crystal, Serene's spirit took it away from him and hide it in the form of a median that she had chosen to be her karma. The next task for the knights were to search for that median and get the crystal before Kyross could get it. To help them in their quest, Zeus gave them these powerful rings that gave them the powers of the immortal beasts. They searched everywhere for that median until they soon discovered that the median was a young woman that Raion and Endymion have known all their lives, Selene also soon to be known as Queen Serenity. Once the knights discovered Selene's true identity and the Silver Crystal that merged from out of her body, Raion used that crystal to seal away Kyross. Zeus rejoiced so much that he gave Raion all the wishes that he could ask for and Raion wished for all the planets to be brought together in a peaceful harmonious way. Then came fourth the creation of the Silver Millennium, Raion, Endy and the rest of the planet rulers agreed to call themselves the Knights of the Silver Millennium. Raion and Selene were married a year later but matter the happiest moments then were only a disguise for the troubled sin that was carefully hidden away by Takashi, Raion's younger brother.

Because behind everyone including Raion's back, his younger brother Takashi, who didn't seem to care about peace between all the planets and he felt that since we; Lunarians are superior to the people of Earth then we should be ruling over them. But like Usagi, Raion hoped that Takashi's views and beliefs would change with time passing by but... if only that were true. Fortunately for those who didn't trust Takashi, we relied all investigations of Takashi to the Phantom who was known our trust friend, spy, inspector of the Silver Millennium and protector of Raion and his family. Although he was a knight of the Silver Millennium, Lord Endymion I used his Phantom identity to keep an eye out for all the planets but when he started suspecting Takashi, he place all his attention on him. He finally discovered that he made a deal with Kyross to help him break free from his prison in exchange that he would seizes power over not just the Moon but all the planets in the Silver Millennium. Five years later after Usagi and the Inner planets children were born, Endymion rescued Serenity when Takashi attempt to rape her. When he brought that case to Raion and the other knights, there was no hope of finding Takashi guilty that is until the Endymion brought out Nakuia as a witness. Nakuia was a crippled and deformed boy that Takashi's ward that he took in secretly but he never showed any kind of actions of love or affections, only harsh hits and remarks. Even with all the cruelty that the boy has received from him, Nakuia didn't back up Endymion's accusations. There was no true statement made by Nakuia and no way of finding him guilty but Raion was feed up with defending his brother against his friends, their father and his family. He decided to have him held in his chamber until he would think of something to do with his brother and Nakuia would continue to live with the Moon family.

Takashi escaped from his chamber prison and headed off to finally release Kyross, Raion, myself and his knights head over there to prevent the door from opening. Endymion remained in the Moonkingdom to watch over the Silver Millennium but most of all; to protect Usagi and Selene. At the portal door where Takashi was about to open it, the knights made it there just before he could open it. The only way to keep the door from opening up, was for Raion and the knights to sacrifices their lives and to use their very souls just to keep it closed...I was sent back to the Silver Millennium with their rings and deliver the news about them to their loved ones.

Endy was the last of the last Knight of the Silver Millennium, everyone of the Millennium were grief stricken by our hero's demise; especially the Queen, her daughter and I. But we could not mourn anyone in peace for a moment because I forgotten about Takashi still alive after failing to opening that Kyross's prison gate. He came to the Moonkingdom only to attempt to abduct Usagi and use her blood to reopen that portal, Mamoru protected her with what skill his father taught him but it was the Phantom that came to their rescue. Endy used up all of the moon dusts that Raion gave him to freeze up Takashi, know this; one ball can make freeze you for an hour or two but more then one can freeze you for days maybe even months. With the knights and Raion gone, Selene didn't know what to do next. Endy suggested to her to simple banish Takashi from the Silver Millennium...forever. Selene took his suggestion and sent the frozen Takashi off to space alone, at least that's what we were planing for but Nakuia voluntarily asked to be sent off with him. So they were sent off together and we never heard from them for the next 12 years that were to come ahead and Endymion used his watch of hypnosis to erase all memories of the knights and of Raion from the minds of all of you...especially Usagi. Now you know about the invasion of Beryl and her master Metallia invading the Moonkingdom? Endymion's trusted honor guards Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite were under the spell that Metallia used to gain control over all the people from Earth. Endy was murdered by Beryl before he could reach the Moonkingdom to warn Selene and Usagi who now became Princess Serenity, Endy managed to get his son Prince Endymion II to warn the ladies of the Moon and the other planets." Yori was now sitting by the window that faced the front yard as he ended that one part of the story "And the rest you know about the destruction of the Silver Millennium and the Moonkingdom, Queen Serenity used the power of the crystal to send us all to Earth only without our memories of course and apparently Takashi was reborn on Earth like the rest of us" he said as he turned to face everyone. "But how did Raion managed to bring back the Generals- I-I mean the honor guards?" Ami asked now realizing who they really are in their history "Ask Nephrite" Raion interrupted as he walked down the stairs.

"It was him that helped me find the way to riding them of all the negative energy that Metallia filled them with" he added as he walked to the fire place that faced everyone in the room. "When I woke up from my coma, Yori informed me about what had happened to Nephrite when he found love from a human girl" he explained, a name burst into Rei and Ami's mind at the same time "Naru" they both said. "His discovery of love and laughter freed his soul from his poisoned body, I used the crystal to cleans him and all the rest of the honor guards" Raion explained as he placed his hand on the high board. Makoto suddenly realized something from their battle against Beryl "You were at the battle of Beryl?" she asked but Raion took it as a statement "Yes, I was there. Watching how strong each of you were out there...and my daughter" he answered as he turned to face them "Your fathers would have all been proud of all of you" he said to them with a smile. "Uh my L-" Haruka was about to say the two words that Raion detest hearing but Michiru elbowed her in the rib "I mean, Raion about the crystal?" she asked after grunting hard in pain "And I though I told you to touch me gently" she whispered to her partner. "And I told you: When we are alone" she whispered back to her, Zoisite got tired of hearing the woman having flirt chats that she turned to them and "SHH!" them. "After Beryl was defeated, Usagi was in between death but she still had one last will to ask for one wish which was to go back to the beginning before she met Luna" Raion explained.

"I granted her that wish with the crystal and sent all of you to start all over again, that's what placed me in that coma" Raion explained with his hands in his pocket "It was the least I could do for all of you" he added then walked to where Yori was at. "But why did you bring us back?" Kunzite asked with his arm around Zoisite's shoulder "Because I will be needing you in our next task" was all that Raion said as he stroked Yori on the back. "Sounds like you have a plan" Setsuna said looking at the king "No...Just another plot to either close that gate again or destroy Kyross once and for all" he answered.

Meanwhile back at Takashi's mansion where Usagi was now passed out on the floor by all those visions of the past, it was over flowing in her head even when she was sleeping. "You better take her back to her room" Takashi said when he knelt down and touched her cheek "Shit! I was hoping to tell her about what happen to me" Yukio said as he removed his mask and knelt on the other side of her. "Now, now let's save that surprise when she is awaken" he said as Yukio slipped his hands under her back and legs "What's next?" he grunted out as he lifted her off the floor. "Raion is short handed of knights and the honor guards are mortals" Takashi answered as he rose by his son "He obviously has a plan for them" Yukio said with Usagi in his arms. "Hmm, I believe so. Will need to figure what they are up, have Eye ready for another task" Takashi commanded, Yukio nodded to him then exited the room.


	13. Usagi's escape and More Honorable Reinfo

More Honorable Reinforcement

"So this Takashi is your brother?" Makoto asked Raion who was still standing by Yori near the window, with his head bowed down in shame he answered "Yes", Makoto pushed her fist in her hand and gritted her teeth. "I knew there was something weird about that guy. Going around talking shit about us like he did!" she said with anger in her voice. "Makoto! Don't bother, Raion has always had a distinction for others" Yori said then pointed at Raion who looked depressed and despaired "OH! I'm sorry, my lo-I-I mean Raion" she said now feeling bad about everything that she said. "It's all right, I am just exhausted with hoping and praying that my brother could see the light or at least be the brother that I have always wanted" Raion explained. Everyone was now sympathetic to him, Rei tried to change the subject by asking " Uh, Raion? You said something about the next task? Will it involve the use of the crystal?". "Usagi's got the crystal with her!" she exclaimed and everyone was now in a state of panic "Calm yourselves, all of you" Raion commanded but everyone was chattering to many things to one another that Raion couldn't get a word out "Everyone please! Listen!" he said louder and yet still no luck. "Listen!" he said again but the more louder he forced his body to give out, the more stronger the burning sensation of his chest was getting, suddenly Raion gasped in shock, suddenly he clinged onto his chest. That managed to finally get everyone's attention "Raion!" everyone called at the same time while they were about to rush to his side. He told them to remain where they were as he sat in one of the spare couches with his elbows resting on his knees and panting hard. "The crystal won't leave Usagi unless she hands it to him" he explained while panting hard "What is wrong?" Mamoru asked as he approach him with a hand on the old man's shoulder "I am sorry" he said after coughing hard. "I'm afraid I wasn't reincarnated like the rest of you" he added with another cough, everyone gasped in shock "I was given the life and body sources of your father" he explained while pointing at Mamoru.

"When Lord Endymion I died in the battle against Beryl, he told Selene to use his body and life sources to help me with stand life on earth, um, call it: my life support if you like" he added his explanation. "But unfortunately a Lunarian being held up alive by the life sources of someone from Earth is not always safe" Raion explained, everyone either stood or sat in silence waiting for what they guestimate is the bad side to Raion's "Life support" "I am dying" he finally said and yet he didn't express any fear. The Senshi's eyes were all beginning to fill up with tears "Dying? Can't Hotaru heal you?" Makoto asked in a sad voice. Raion shocked his head "Unfortunately not. This body is poisoning me, I have managed to survive 3 years in a coma but time is running out for me...I don't know if I'll be live long to complete this spell that may help us in what lies ahead" Raion explained now with a concern look on his face as he turned his head and looked at the window that viewed the front of the house. "What lies ahead?" Mamoru asked who knelt next to Raion, but before Raion could let out another part of his long explanation; a knock on the door interrupted him. "Who could that be?" Michiru asked as she walked to the door "Wait!" Mamoru exclaimed as he quickly rose up to his feet "It might be the enemy" he added, everyone all stood up and prepared themselves for whatever surprise it would be.

Michiru opened the door slowly at first then gradually opened it wide enough for everyone in the living room to see a young man that was carrying a cat traveling box, he was about the same age as the Inner Senshi, with brown short hair and dark brown eyes "Relax! I'm not one of the enemies" he said with one hand held up before Michiru. Everyone except Ami and the Inner Senshi all stared confused and in defense "Hello Miss Mizuno, it's been a long time" he said smiling at Ami from where he stood "Ryo!" she exclaimed as she dashed to him happily. It was Ryo Urawa, one of the rainbow crystal carriers and the only one with psyche powers, Ryo placed down his travel box and opened his arms to embrace Ami. "Oh it feels so good to hold you again, Ami" he said with his arms tightening around her waist "I am so glad to see you" she said with tears flowing out of her eyes. "Hey! It's good to see you again, Ryo" Makoto exclaimed happily as she started to lower her guards and so were the rest of the gang. "But what are you doing here?" Ami asked as she parted from him then noticed the travel case and was curious about it " And what's in there?" she asked while pointing at it " Oh, he followed me, I recognized him from the day that Mamoru tried to recapture the ex-rainbow crystal carriers" he explained as he knelt down and opened it. He reached in and pulled out a very large heavy cat, to Luna's surprise it was Rhett Butler "Apparently, he knows about what is happening and wants to help" Ryo explained while holding him in his arms. "We're here to help, Lord Raion with saving the Earth from this evil god!" he answered with a smile on his face and determination in his voice. The general and the Outer Senshi gasped in shock by every word he just said, it was almost like he was with them while they were listening to Raion's long story about Kyross.

"Everyone, this is Ryo Urawa he is a friend of ours" Ami introduced to everyone that was looking at them "Ryo?" Raion said looking at the boy as he rose from his seat and approached him. The king walked to the boy's face and in the next 3 seconds that passes, Raion smiled "Oh Yes! The boy with psyche powers that carried one of the rainbow crystal" he exclaimed with his hands on Ryo's shoulders. "I was wondering why you didn't detect me" he asked "I knew you were under cover at the time but I knew that you would reveal yourself someday and it wasn't my powers that told me that" Ryo explained. "It's an honor to meet you, Raion" he added. Raion was very pleased to see that this boy didn't call him "My Lord" like everyone seemed to say "And you" Raion said to Rhett Butler "You are very brave to be here" he complimented both of them. "We didn't come here alone, Sire" Ryo said as he pointed out at a car that was parked in the driveway and with four young ladies that were the about the same age as the Inner Senshi. Ami and the Inner Senshi ran to the door and passed Raion to see them, they recognizes them from their battle against the Dark Phantom. Seated in the driver seat was Petz, seated next to her was Berthie, the first woman was Koan and finally the last one was Calaveras. The four woman claimed out of the car and ran to embrace their saviors and friends "What are you guys doing here?" Makoto asked while hugging Berthie "Ryo came to our house badgering on about the end of the world and that the Man of the Moon needs our help" she explained as they parted so that they would be facing each other. "Once he mentioned you guys and Usagi, we finally believed him and let him in. Then explained everything to us calmly so we raced over here to help" Petz explained the rest with Minako in her arms.

"Hey! Are we going to have an orgy party tonight?" Lupus asked in a weak and perverted voice while standing surprisingly behind the Generals "HEY YOURSELF, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE RESTING!" Zoisite exclaimed in a startled and frustrating voice. Everyone paid no attention to Lupus and Zoisite arguing in the house, they only focused on the next line of kind helping hands "These are one of the hundreds of people that your daughter has saved with the Crystal" Rei explained to Lupus along with Raion and the rest of the Outer Senshi who stood with the Generals. "Can they be of help to us?" Ami asked while looking up at Raion "Well their bravery is very honorable but..." Raion said as he stepped out of the house then suddenly sensed something was not right. Everyone now looked at Raion with curios of his behavior "Raion, what is it?" Mamoru asked as he walked to him from behind, Raion didn't answer him until he looked up at the tree across the street from the house. To his surprise, it was the Phantom's spy-eye, perched on a tree branch that was surrounded by leaves, it was almost too impossible for anyone to see...except for Raion. "I had just about enough of you!" he thought to himself angrily then gripped his hand that had his ring, he raised his hand out to the hawk as the ring glowed " GET DOWN!" he shouted to the ladies that were in the driveway. They gasped as they did what he commanded "Moon Twilight Lion!" he commanded and the ring formed into his shield "Seek that spy!" he added then suddenly the white lion leaped out of the of it once again. It roared as he leaped over the ladies on the ground and over their car, Eye saw the lion running up toward him and squadded at him then flied out of the tree. The white lion chased after the hawk down the street, Raion ran on the street and watched him disappeared "Where's he going?" Mamoru asked running from behind Raion.

"We have been spied on this whole time" Raion explained while still looking down the street where his lion had vanished "Everyone get transformed now, we-" Mamoru shouted to the Inner Senshi but Raion stopped him "No! He will be back, with Usagi hopefully" Raion explained as he turned and walked back to the house. Mamoru stared at Raion shockingly "With Usagi?" the young man as he watched Raion walk to the driveway "You mean he knows where Usagi is?" he asked as he rushed to catch up to Raion and walk along side him "Yes" he answered as they made it to the young ladies who were being helped up by the Generals. "Then aren't we following him?" Mamoru asked now angrily at Raion "Mamoru! I know you are eager to getting Usagi back and so am I but we cannot make any rash attacks just yet" Raion commanded now in a manner like a king would do. "If we went with my white lion, the Phantom and Takashi will follow us back here" Raion explained as they made their way into the house with the rest of everyone following them. As everyone made their way into the house, Michiru and Haruka stood on the door steps of their house in silence "Looks like we are not going to get any privacy tonight" Haruka said with her hands in her pocket and her head bowed down. Michiru only chuckled at her lover.

Meanwhile back at Takashi's mansion, Usagi had slept for the passed seven hours since the hypnosis over dinner while still in her white evening gown. After all the memory flashes finally stopped rushing in her head, she was now seeing an image of a huge throne room with Raion sitting on his throne with his head bowed down on his hands like he was praying. Usagi stared at him from the doorway then suddenly she was surprised to see a little toddler dressed in a white flowing gown, the blonde her and dumpling style made Usagi realizes that the toddler she was looking at was her. The little girl was quietly walking toward Raion, he didn't notice her until she placed her tiny hands on his knee "Otosan?" she said in her little soft tone voice. Raion looked down at her surprisingly, Usagi and chibi Usagi both gasped when they saw tears falling out of Raion's eyes as he looked down on his curious daughter. "Wh-what are you doing up this late?" he asked as he turned his head to wipe away his tears, chibi Usagi looked sadly and curiously up at him "Otosan?" she asked again sadly. Raion looked back at her with a fake smile "I'm all right, really" he said to calm her and assured her, but the little princess could sense that something was bothering her father. She looked at his hand that was now on his knee and rested her little head on his hand "Otosan's crying" she said while looking up at him, Raion gave her a smile then picked her up and place her on his lap. "Listen to me little Rabbit" he said to get her attention "I want you to promise me something" he added "Promise?" Chibi Usagi repeated curiously with her head titled to the side. "Promise me that no matter what, you will continue to see the good in everyone that you meet. Weather they are cruel, heartless, harsh, aggressive, malice or even known as evil; you'll always find a way to reach out to them" Raion explained to Usagi. "Always believe in yourself and to those that you love even to those who do not see your views or your beliefs. Because there is good in everyone and everything, which is why it is important to have faith and to have hope. You promise me that, won't you Usagi?" he said. Chibi Usagi looked up at him quietly at first then nodded her head "Thank you, my little rabbit" he said then held her closely to his chest, grown Usagi stood in the doorway and watched Raion embrace her. Her heart started to get heavy as well as the tears that were over flowing in her eyes "He is really a great ruler and leader, possibly better one then I could ever be." she thought to herself. "I can feel and remember your warm hugs, kisses, and your words. I want him to be apart of my life, I want to know more about myself, my history and Silver Millennium's history. I don't want to ever lose Raion...no, I mean father".

Usagi's eyes opened up to the Phantom's mask leaning very close to her face "Ahh!" she screamed with her hands trying to push him off of her. But the Phantom held her hands down with one hand and the other was pulling down onto the cleavage area, Usagi struggled to break free from him. His grip only got stronger with every small movement that Usagi was making beneath him. When he ripped opened the top of her dress, Usagi knew he was going to penetrate in her and that terrified her enough to let out a loud scream then her crescent moon symbol on her head shined so bright that it blinded the Phantom and the light also ignited a burning sensational wave that sent him flying across the room and slammed him to the wall. The light was shooting right through the roof and to the sky, the white lion and the spy-hawk both stopped to the distraction of the light. Even the rest of the gang that were the Outer Senshi's home, crowded themselves to the window to see Usagi's signal "Usa-ko!" Mamoru whispered to himself.

Back at the mansion, Usagi finally calmed herself down enough to make the light dose out "What?" she asked herself while sobbing as she rose to sit up on the bed and saw the Phantom laying on the floor. He wasn't moving at all, Usagi figured that he was knocked out "Oh God!" she exclaimed as she looked at the door that was wide open and the Doberman wasn't there, Usagi wasted no time in taking this opportunity. With her dress badly torn to the top and her bare breast exposed, Usagi held it close with her hands as she slipped out of the bed and slowly walked bare footed to the door. As she was getting closer to the door, she kept looking at the Phantom while sobbing and trembling out of fear that he was going to wake up, once she got closer to the door she leaned over to allow her head to peek out. When she didn't see the dog in sight, she paced down the hallway to the stairway, she looked down to stairway to see that the cost was still clear. But before she could make her descending down, she remembered her brooch with the crystal in it was back at her room "Oh no!" she thought to herself as she turned and quietly dashed back to her room. Usagi looked from the doorway of her room to see it on the top of the small draw that was next to her bed, she ran to it fast and snatched it but when she spun around to face the door to saw that the Phantom was no longer on the floor where he was tossed at. Usagi started to sweat and pant fast with her heart pounding hard and fast in her chest as she looked all over the room then just tried to make a run for it to the door. And just when she thought she was halfway- free to the stairs the Phantom was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a torn pieces of her dress dangling in his hand mockingly. Usagi figured he was trying to tell her "We're not done yet", Usagi tried to make a run for the opposite direction of her bedroom and when the Phantom used his majestic cloak to teleport himself in front of Usagi. But his mistake was that while he was being teleported, Usagi grabbed a hold of a vase that was in the hallway. When he merged out before Usagi, she swung the vase straight at his head and sent him to the floor "We are now!" she said as she made the right decision to head back to the stairway.

Usagi didn't look behind her as she was just about to reach for the doors the Phantom merged from out of his cloak again and blocked her path to the door. Usagi screamed again as she turned and tried to run to the dinning room with the Phantom chasing her from behind, as she dashed to the table with her hands still trying to keep her dress close and staying away from him. Usagi circled the table with the Phantom on the other side trying to catch her on the other side of the table, they both danced left and right. Usagi knew she could not stand on her side of her forever and all her thoughts about escaping from him were growing very thin, her thoughts now dwelled on small memories that just bursted in her head the longer she stared at him. She sighted an image of the Phantom entertaining her when she was a toddler on the Silver Millennium, with his magic tricks with his cape and his cards of holograms, the Phantom made the little princess happy. Usagi's fear was combined with her anger toward the Phantom before her "HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU!" she shouted at him with her eyes now red from all her crying "You were a friend of my father's and a friend to the knights too, why would you do this to me...to us?" she shouted to him again.

"Because this Phantom no longer serves the Silver Millennium under the command of your father" Takashi said from the entrance of the dinning room. "He serves only me now" he said as he walked in with that same smirked grin on his face and the same Doberman growling at her. Usagi backed herself up until she was surprised to find the Phantom's arms wrapped around her from behind "I do however apologizes for the Phantom's rude intrusion in your room" Takashi said as he stared at her bare breast and noticed her torn dress, he approached them with his hands behind her. "It won't happen again" he said as he pulled out the pocket watch from behind him, he tossed it to the Phantom. Usagi remembered how the Phantom knocked her out on the beach and when she saw the Phantom rasing the watch over her face, she knew that she was going to be knocked out again.

Suddenly by surprise to everyone there, the white lion from Raion burst through the window with what looked like a dead carcass in his mouth. The lion landed on the table and tossed carcass at the Phantom's face, it seemed to startle him so much that he released Usagi from his arms. After the Phantom tossed the carcass away from him and his watch was on the floor, the lion leaped from the table and stood between Usagi and the villains. He took the watch into his mouth while Takashi looked closely at the growling lion and recognized him. "So, Raion still harnesses the Moon Twilight Lion" he said with his hand holding his chin "Hmm! Goliath!" he commanded to the dog next to him, the dog leaped to the white lion and grabbed a hold of the ear. But the poor dog didn't stand a chance against a lion, the white beast tossed his head to the side and bashed the dog with his big strong claws. Just as the lion was about to launch at the canine with a threatening urge to kill it, Usagi stopped it "NO! No, there is no need to kill him" she said with a hand on his back. The lion turned to face her then bowed to her "How noble" Takashi said "But that watch belongs to him" he added while pointing at the Phantom who drew out his sword and raced to the lion. But the white beast didn't make any attempt to attack him and he maintained a great distance from the Phantom, Usagi notice that Takashi was distracted by how clever and well smart the lion was to the Phantom. It was almost like he knew all the Phantom's tricks, Usagi slowly snuck away from Takashi and toward the broken window "Usagi?" Takashi called sarcastically as he was about to approach her but luckily the lion managed to dodge the Phantom and get to Usagi. The lion backed up along side of Usagi, the two of them managed to reach for the window at last. But before she could mount the lion, the Phantom was about to make an attempt to stop them from leaving with the watch, the crystal and Usagi, Takashi stopped him with one hand held to him then looked to Usagi. "You can tell your father for me that he was too weak to rule anything and not to worry. Because when the alignment is complete, he won't have to worry about being called by his royal title" he said spitefully, Usagi mounted the giant lion and it leaped out through the window. Usagi didn't breath a sigh of relief until she saw the mansion far behind her but when the lion leaped over the stoned fence she laid her head on the back of the lion and held on to him. She knew that she was safe and that this lion was taking her to her friends. Meanwhile back at the mansion where Takashi stood and looked at the window "That son of a bitch!" Yukio exclaimed angrily "What?" Takashi asked as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "It killed Eye" Yukio answered with his mask off and the hawk in his hands, Takashi turned and saw the carcass then walked over to the phone that was in the hallway. "You better get ready, you still have class today" Takashi instructed calmly as he dialed a number, Yukio looked at him with a confused look on his face. He rushed to face him but Takashi was speaking to someone "Yes I need a replacement on my window in the dinning room. Oh yes it is very serious" he said over the phone. Yukio realized that his father was calling a window company and just when he was about to question it he was surprised by the choices of explanation to the company "Oh uh A hawk flew right threw it" then hung up. He placed his glasses back on and looked to Yukio "Well you heard what I said; get ready for class. Usagi will be suspicious if you're not there, best thing to do is: You keep close to her and let her fear me" he explained, finally Yukio got his father's plan clear.

At the home of the Outer Senshi, Mamoru was growing angry and impatient for the return of Raion's lion with his Usagi, the Senshi were just as tired of waiting like he was especially the Outer Senshi. Raion only paced himself calmly by the foyer turning every 6 minutes to look at Mamoru who stood by the main window with his arms crossed, suddenly the young man grunted loud and rushed to the front door. "Where are you going?" Rei asked in concern "To look for her" he answered as he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on "Mamoru!" the other Senshi all called out and were about to chase after him. "It's all right" Raion exclaimed loud enough for the girls to hear him but Mamoru was already on the drive way without hearing Raion but before he could mount his motorcycle he sensed something from behind. He turned slowly and saw a white lion pacing on the street with Usagi walking along side of him while holding her dress closed with both hands. She stopped to the sight of Mamoru looking at her while Mamoru felt his whole instincts take over "Usa-ko!" he shouted then dropped his helmet and ran to her "Mamo-chan!" she shouted to him as she ran to him. The couple embraced in the middle of the street with the white lion standing by and watching them, Mamoru held Usagi in his arms so tight that Usagi knew it hurts. But she didn't stop him that feeling of his grip was her pleasure "Are you all right?" he asked as the parted and the young man looked at her torn dress "Yes" she exhaled. "Did he hurt you?" he asked right away as he removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders "He tried to but I got away with his help" she answered and explained with a hand placed on the head of the lion. "Usagi! Usagi-chan!" the Inner Senshi cried out as they all ran out to her, Mamoru released her from his embrace to let her embrace her friends. Usagi wrapped her arms around Rei who came running up at her first then the rest of the gang gathered around her with their arms all wrapped around one another. Usagi was relived with joy to feeling all her friends and her beloved around her, each girl had something to say that the other one already said for them and Usagi didn't care if she got confused by them. "We have got a lot to fill you in on and we have more help" Makoto explained right away "Really? I can't wait to hear all of...it" Usagi hesitated when she saw Raion walking out of the house and to the lawn.

Everyone that surrounded Usagi backed up to give her space so that she could go to Raion the last other special person that Usagi seemed to have missed most of all. Usagi walked slowly to Raion and stood before him, once again they were both in tears when they looked at each other. Usagi got tired of waiting for him to embrace her, so she leaped into his arms while sobbing and he accepted her exciting embrace. Suddenly Usagi heard Raion chuckle softly from behind her "What is it?" she asked as they parted "This is the second time I have been reunited with you and this time we better get separated again" he explained with a smile and tears in his eyes. "Four" she blurted out "Four?" he asked questionable and confused "This is the fourth time we have been reunited" Usagi clarified to him, Raion laughed loudly while still crying "That's right!" he said then pulled her back to their embrace "That's right" he repeated. "What did he try to do to you?" Raion asked now remembering the sight of her torn dress "It was the Phantom" Usagi answered and now her tears were transformed back to tears of anger and repulse. The Moon king gasped in shock "Are you saying my father might still be alive!" Mamoru asked as he rushed up next to Usagi. "NO! No, Endymion I is dead, nothing can bring him back not even with the crystal" Raion objected calmly "No, this Phantom must be someone else. But who is it?" Raion asked loudly. Usagi then remembered what Takashi said back at the mansion "Uh, Takashi labeled the Phantom as this Phantom, almost like it is a different person" Usagi explained to them "If it is true it must be someone from the Earth royal family because no one can be the next Phantom unless they are a part of the Earth royal family" Raion explained.

Raion suddenly felt a fuzzy nuzzle on his leg and looked down to see his Lion sitting before him with an object in his mouth "Ah! Well done" he commented as he took the watch from the lion's mouth. Then held his ring before the lion, it morphed into his shield and the lion disappeared into the shield "What is that for anyways?" Mamoru asked with his arm around Usagi. "This is what the Phantom uses to hypnotize people, place them in a trans or sleep and when very necessary; erases unwanted memories" Raion explained but then he looked closely passed the arrows and at the crescent moon. Suddenly his finger triggered a tiny switch that was carefully hidden, suddenly the watch glowed so bright that Raion dropped it onto the ground. Everyone was startled and blinded by the light then surprised by the sound of a man's voice "It's about damn time!" he said, soon the light projected an image of a man that was a little older then Raion was. He had a great resemblance to Mamoru only with a thin mustache over his lips and chin "Wh-who is this man?" Usagi asked Mamoru who seemed to be in a trans. "I think he's-" Mamoru answered but hesitated "That is Lord Endymion I, your father" Raion answered fast to Mamoru.

"Son, I don't really have time to explain everything to you but I must tell you this: You and the Senshi must find Lord Raion, the Man of the Moon also the ruler of the Moonkingdom and the Silver Millennium, no matter how much he denies it." he said then chuckles. "You must find my old friend Raion before the planetary alignment is complete in the next two days that is ahead of this exact date, it will be the one chance we didn't have a long time ago. This will be your only chance to killing Kyross once and for all, imprisonment just can't hold him forever especially with Takashi reborn somewhere on Earth with his so-" the projector turned off so soon that he didn't get to finish his information. "Damn it!" Raion grunted as he rose up on his feet and picked up the watch from the ground "What do you think that was, my lord?" Yori asked as he crippled his way to his master. Raion was silent at first while looking at the watch in his hand "What gave him the right to call me old?" he finally responded with his hands on his waist and looking up at the sky. Everyone sighed hard at Yori for saying the two words that he detests being called by, Yori growled loudly then bellowed up to him "RAION!" while jumping in the air "Calm yourself Yori, I heard you" he said calmly with a humorous chuckle. "Endy seemed to have found a way to killing Kyross" he answered as he turned to the Senshi with a positive smile "You mean we may have a chance at winning?" Usagi asked looking up at her father. "Yes and no at the same time" he answered "What do you mean?" Mamoru asked now with everyone including the Outer Senshi, the generals and the four sisters listening in from the lawn. "There is an ancient prophecy of a powerful way to kill an evil god. It says that we; the knights of the Silver Millennium would combine our powers together with the crystal to create a force that would go right through him and...kill him" Raion ended his explanation. "YES! We're good!" Lupus said while coming out of the house leaping for joy in the air "But that would require bringing back the other knights right?" Mamoru asked while Lupus just kept leaping and cheering for joy. Raion made a sad expression then nodded his head "That is why I brought back the generals, I need their Earth life forces to give life back to my friends. The way Endy did for me" Raion explained with his hand pointing at the four generals. "Then what are you waiting for? Do it then!" Kunzite spoke for all of his men "Yes, better now then later-" Zoisite stated but Raion stopped them both "We only have four of you and we need four other people from Earth" the moon king explained again. "Then use us!" Ryo said as he stepped forward from behind with Rhett Butler in his arms "We are from Earth and that's what you need" he added "Ryo" Raion said with a tone that gave the boy the idea that Raion was going to talk him out of it.

"Raion, I owe your daughter" Ryo said then Rhett Butler growled up at him "We owe your daughter and so does every human being that she has saved with the crystal" he added. "I believe you son, but it's nothing like that at all. We are still short on two life forms" Raion explained "We're screwed!" Lupus said now stopping his leap or joy "No your not!" Mamoru said bluntly as he stepped forward to Raion. "You got me as a third life form" he explained "Mamo-chan?" Usagi said with concern and before Mamoru could convince her that it was the only way to save the Earth, Raion added more bad reminder. "We still need one more" he said "Who?" Rei asked desperately "I haven't got the slightest idea" Raion said with his head bow down sadly. Everyone groaned sadly "Uh, couldn't you use one of us?" Petz said as she shyly stepped forward with her sisters behind her "We became human because of your daughter" she added. Raion looked at the ladies quietly at first and a moment of silence passed between everyone then suddenly Raion started to chuckle softly but then his chuckles became louder. Everyone stood in awe at his behavior "Uh, Raion?" Usagi asked while approaching her father "Oh-oh I'm so sorry" he said now trying to calm himself "It's just that I can't imagine how one of the knights could react to being returned as a woman" he explained then continued laughing. Usagi took a moment then saw the hilarity of it all then she started to laugh and soon Mamoru joined the laugh, finally the rest of the gang joined the fun. In the mist of all the laughter, Usagi realized that Raion was trying to comfort everyone and ease their tension with a bit of laughter "Well, let's not worry so much" Raion said as he turned to face everyone. "We still have at least one more option to help us out until we find a final form" Raion explained then looked at the watch and broke off a pieces of the tiny wave from the edge. "Look at this" he said as he turned around and tossed it over the house, it disappeared out of range "What was that?" Lupus asked. "Endymion placed a spell on the watch. Each of these eight waves must be placed in eight particular spot on Earth to create a protective shield that will protect Earth" Raion explained. Lupus suddenly developed an exciting urge to help "I can take the rest there, just tell me where do each of the rest go?" he asked urgently. "What about your bad injury?" Raion asked "Ami healed my back the best way she could and Hotaru did the rest later" Lupus explained, Raion sighed hard then gave up convincing her. "All right, but take these young ladies with you. Drop them off at the locations that are marked on the waves then wait until they are all in set. After that; dropped them on the ground at the same time and the spell will be casted" Raion explained to Lupus as they walked to the four sisters. "That is if you ladies still wish to help?" he said "Of course" Koan responded for all of her sisters.

With Lupus using his teleportation powers to take all four of the women to the next 7 locations of the Earth, Raion then thought about another part in his next plan "Mamoru-san!" he called out to Mamoru. "I will be needing your assistance" he said with a finger pointing at him, Raion then walked to Usagi "And I will be needing the crystal" he said to his daughter. Usagi was confused but she handed Raion the brooch with the crystal in it, one the king got it, he ran into the house "Come Mamoru-san!" he commanded over his shoulder. Before the young prince could follow Raion, he turned to Usagi with his hands on her arms "Could you guys walk Usagi back to our apartment?" he asked the Inner Senshi. "Sure" Minako answered for the rest of the gang, Usagi looked up at him sadly at the idea of going home without him. "I'll be home soon, I will help Raion with whatever he needs then I'll see you soon" he explained, Usagi placed a hand over his mouth and smile "Do what you need to do for the sake of your kingdom" she said positively. Mamoru removed her hand and shock his head "No, our planet. Remember; my planet is your kingdom...when we are married" he said with a bright smile on his face and lust in his eyes, Usagi blushed at how he said it. Almost like he was trying to seduce her in front of everyone including her father "I'll see you at home" he said with a hand on her cheek, Usagi nodded then the couple kissed and Usagi ran with her friends near her. Mamoru stood for a moment and watched his woman leave him behind "Mamoru-san!" Raion bellowed from the balcony of the house "Coming sire!" he shouted back as he ran into the house.


	14. One night of love and a morning of memor

One Night of Love and a Morning of Memories

Raion and Mamoru met up with each other on the balcony of Raion's room at the home of the Outer Senshi, he opened the brooch and pulled out the crystal "It has been a long time since I have held it" he commented to himself as he stood and looked at it. Raion looked at the crystal for a moment then remembered what he had to do "All right, here we go" he finally said, Mamoru suddenly remembered that Raion was in a life form that doesn't function well with him. He became concern with seeing Raion use the crystal "Be careful, the crystal can take half of your life and leave you weak" he said as the king of the moon held the crystal in the palm of his hand. Raion scoffed at his statement "I am already closer to death then anyone here, not to mention I was dead before. I have no fear of it" he added as the Silver Crystal started floating out of his hand. "Hold your hands up" Raion instructed while the crystal started to shine, Mamoru closed his eyes and did what he was instructed to do, he held his hands up like he was being held at gun point. "Now, I want you to concentrate on the entire planet, every single creature that lives on it including humans and animals" Raion instructed then held his hands to Mamoru's hand with the crystal floating between them.

Mamoru closed his eyes and pictured the globe in his mind until he could suddenly feel the heart of the Earth beating at the same beat of his own heart. Raion closed his eyes and focused on the crystal until he saw the image in Mamoru's head, they both were now seeing images of Africa, America, Australia with all it's people and creatures that roam in them. "Serene, my lady of the Moon, I seek for you. Place every living being on this planet under a deep sleep when the shield covers the globe from the threat that is ahead. Let them dream of their next day without fear" Raion said.

Meanwhile Lupus transported the four sisters in different parts if the globe like he was instructed by Raion. Koan was left in the center of Hawaii and Petz was placed in Australia, unlike Berthie and Calaveras who were placed in the two most coldest places on Earth, North pole and Antarctica. "AHH! RAION CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" Koan and Berthie said at the same time to Lupus as all three of them cuddled close to each other to try and keep themselves warm from the freezing winds that blow at them. "Look, we don't have time to stand here and complain about it now" Lupus said as he handed Berthie one of the waves "I got to take Koan to Antarctica" he added as he handed Berthie the Senshi's communicator. "But don't worry. After I get Koan to Antarctica, we'll get these waves dropped off then I'll come back to get all of you" he explained. "You promise!" Berthie said in a threatening voice "I promise" he replied then took Koan and disappeared out of poor Berthie's sight. "Women" Lupus thought to himself as he quickly transported back to Japan to get Ryo who volunteered to drop off one of the last three waves, along with Yori. It only took them a matter of 30 minutes before everyone with their waves to receive the signal to drop them to the ground then after that, Lupus made four trips around the world to get everybody back to Japan. It was difficult for him due to his back still burning from their past action but Lupus kept thinking about his loyalty to Raion and that got him back safely with the gang. He finally made his last trip back to Tokyo with Berthie and Koan "Why didn't you come and got us first?" they both asked in whining voices, he sighed hard and walked past them.

Back on the balcony where Raion was now helping a very dizzy Mamoru get to one of the chairs "Oh man, I feel like a tone of anchors were placed on my head. What is it that we just did?" the boy groaned and asked as Raion lowered him onto the chair. "When the shield opens up, every human being and the creatures on Earth will be placed in a deep sleep" Raion explained, Mamoru looked at him with confusion "It is better if they were asleep then awaken with the fear of their world being threaten" Raion explained more clearly to the boy. "Man, you think about the whole universe before you. No wonder everyone respects you and I am just the guardian of this planet" Mamoru exclaimed with exaggeration. Mamoru suddenly heard Raion chuckling softly as he sat in the chair next to him in the other chair "What is it?" Mamoru asked with his hands rubbing his forehead "You remind me so much of your father, he said the exact same thing" Raion answered. "Really? I wish I could remember more of him but I'm afraid the only memories that I recall are only the last moments I spent with your daughter" Mamoru replied as he looked up at the moon. "Yes, your manners, your attitude, and your characteristic are exactly like Endy" Raion explained as he placed the crystal back in the brooch "Tell me more about my father" Mamoru asked, Raion sighed hard with a smile. "Fun, mischievous, loved to play pranks on Yori just to get him to jump up to the ceiling, and a real romantic. I was awkward and clumsy when it came to girls, I remember Endy practically pushed me to Serenity when we were courting" Raion started out his explanation. Mamoru was thankful for the time he got to spend with Raion, it was almost better then meeting the father that Usagi was born with "I'm surprised that Serenity didn't fall for my father" Mamoru commented in a joking manner but he soon found himself chuckling alone while Raion just stared at the ground with a sad face. That complete silence made Mamoru realized what Raion was implying "Y-You mean, he and your wife-uh?" the boy stuttered in shock. "No! No, they didn't have an affair but I did sense something from him that told me how he felt towards her" Raion explained in hopes that it wouldn't make Mamoru feel less about his father. "We grew up together, Selene, Endy and myself. Endy would always call her dumpling head and making her angry when really deep down he was trying to tell her 'I love you' but he couldn't show it" Raion continue to explain to him. Mamoru could only picture an image of his father being a young man who was pinning over Selene while still trying to maintain his friendship with Raion. "When I was absorbing you and Usagi in front of that jewelry store where she tossed her work on your head, I was laughing the whole time. It reminded me of how Endy and Selene were like" Raion added then chuckled loudly again "Did he love my mother at least?" Mamoru asked after the thought of his mother appeared in his head. "Yes, of course he did but his heart was gradually given to Selene" Raion answered then suddenly just blunted suggested "Go home, Mamoru-san, Usagi is waiting for you". Mamoru looked at him for a moment then noticed what time it was '3:45 am' then he rose from his seat "You're right" he agreed then turned to head in. But he stopped and turned to face him "Don't you want to see Usagi?" he asked with his hands in his pocket "Not tonight, she needs to be with you now" Raion answered as he leaned back on his chair. "I will see her soon enough" he added the Mamoru walked through Raion's room and headed down the stairs, to the doors.

Mamoru opened up his apartment to hear Usagi in the shower, he found the thought of his girlfriend scrubbing herself was very erotic to him. He walked to the bedroom and began to get undress until he was only in his boxer shorts and climbed onto his bed. Suddenly he heard the shower turn off and the door opened, he was suddenly seeing her walking out, with her hair down and wet and wrapped in a towel "Oh Mamo-chan!" she said startled to see him sitting on the bed. "Hey!" he greeted her with a flirting smile and looking at her in the towel, Usagi scoffed off her boyfriend "Everything go well with Raion?" she asked as she walked to the gown that was hanging on the spare chair that was in the room. "Yeah, it did. The planet will be safe if this plan of his doesn't work out" Mamoru answered while his mind was on the subject of his girlfriend before him. Usagi suddenly felt unmoved and turned to him with a disturbed expression on her face, Mamoru saw her facial expression and walked up to her "What's wrong?" he asked with his hands placed on her shoulders. Usagi didn't answer right away, she just stood quietly before him for just a moment, finally she answered "Remember what I said back at Makoto's restaurant?" she asked with her head looking up at him. He nodded his head as a respond "I still think about the short time we spent after the Starlights and their princess returned to their planet" she explained. "And I loved those times that we spent without Tuxedo Mask, the Senshi and most of all Sailor Moon" she added now with her head bowed down, Mamoru understood how much it meant for her to have the normal life that she wanted. But all his thoughts made him conclude the only thing he could do for her, was she kiss her, which he started doing and then Usagi gently pushed his back so they could face each other "What are you doing?" she asked. Mamoru looked at her quietly for a moment then answered "Having our special moment before battle", and with that answer, Usagi responded to that with a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes while Mamoru wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, they both moaned softly as he lifted her and carried her to the bed. There, Mamoru slipped off her towel, Usagi helped him get undress and tossed his clothes on the floor.

After spending the last two hours of night time holding each other and finding their deep ecstasy, the couple passed out in each other's arms. Usagi on the other hand, was now beginning to have another memory flash back that started out when she dreamt about her time at Takashi's mansion. Then her dream zoomed her back to the Silver Millennium and once again, Usagi was a toddler again. She saw her mother standing behind her with her hands on her shoulder, Lord Endymion standing right next to her with a young Mamoru in front of him and they were all standing before a frozen statue of Takashi. He was surrounded by all four of the honor guards and before all the courts of the Silver Millennium. Usagi recognized the sparkling dots that Takashi was covered with, it was the moon dust paralyzing. Usagi looked at her mother who seemed to have a face of distress and depression, Endy placed his arm around her shoulder for comfort. "You know this is the right thing to do, Serenity" Endy whispered in her ear "By sending him away from all that he was craving for such as power of the crystal, ruling the Silver Millennium and you, this is the best option" he added with his grip around her tighten. Serenity sighed hard with tears falling down her face as she nodded to him in agreement to his statement "I know" she whispered back to him. "I just feel awful for him" she added, Endy started rubbing her shoulder, then he turned to Kunzite with his free arm lifted into the air. "Prepare the departure, Kunzite!" he commanded "Yes my lord" Kunzite responded then turned to the rest of guard and they all raised their hands to face Takashi. But everyone were surprised to see Nakuia standing beside his frozen father with his arms around him "Nakuia!" Serenity called out in shock and rushed to him while Endy ordered his gauds to hold off. "Nakuia, I am sorry about this but he did a terrible thing and he must be sent off where he could not do any harm" she explain with her hands on the boy's shoulders. Nakuia shock his head and held onto his father "You want to be banished with your father?" Serenity asked the boy and Nakuia nodded his head with a tiny moan.

Serenity turned to face Endy with now a concern face "Nakuia?" Endy said as he approached the boy and knelt neck to Serenity. "This is your chance to start all over with a kinder family that will never lay a hand on you to only an express love and affection toward you" Endy explained with his hand on the boy's back. Nakuia was unmoved by everything that Endy said to him, even the part about not being abused by anyone. Endy sighed hard with a look of disappointment then looked to Serenity "It's what he wants" he said to her, the Moon queen nearly broke down and sob but she nodded her head with all her strength. Endy took her by the arm and lead her back to where they stood then Endy raised his hand to his honor guards "Prepare to send them both away" he commanded to them "Yes my lord" they all replied together. But before Endy could throw the command to them, Usagi comes toddling to Nakuia's side and wrapped her arms around him. Usagi kissed him on the cheek then dashed back to her mother "Alright, send them both off" Endy commanded and the honor guards resumed where they were before Nakuia disrupted them. Suddenly bright beams shot out of all the honor guard's hands and that started up a space bubble with Takashi holding onto his father's statue, they were soon sent off on their endless journey. Suddenly in the split moment that Usagi looked up at Nakuia who quickly turned his head and looked at her, they were both locked in each other's glances and that made Usagi develop the urge to scream out "Stop!".

Usagi opened her eyes to find herself locked in Mamoru's arms, the sun had finally risen, in their bed and both naked underneath the sheets. She turned over to look at him sleeping with his mouth slightly opened and his hair all messed up. "I love looking at him when he's asleep" she thought to herself as she started to smile at him "Especially after that" she added as she recalled the events of last night. She laid there for a long moment just looking at his child like sleeping face and admire the structure of it all, then she remembered the boy from her dream "Nakuia" she thought to herself. She then recalled the flashback that she had at Makoto's restaurant, how he was abused by Takashi and even with all that abuse, Nakuia stayed with him to be banished with him "But what happen to Nakuia?" she asked herself then softly and cautiously, slipped out of bed. She dressed herself in casual jeans and a pink shirt with the sleeves up to her elbow, she fixed her hair back to her usual style. Then she slipped on some sandals, kissed her Mamoru on the forehead and left a note for him on the night stand. Usagi quietly opened the door and walked out of the apartment with her small back pack on her back, when she stepped out of the apartment building, she had no clue on where she was heading. But when she started walking with her thoughts only about everything that has been happening in the past three days, the dreams, her father from the Moonkingdom, the next enemy that has come to threaten the planet that she has considered her home for the past 18 years.

Usagi suddenly found herself standing by the entrances to the park in down town Tokyo "How'd I get here?" she asked herself, she stood silently for a moment then stepped in. As soon as Usagi continued her walk further and further down the path of the park, she sees the design of the gardens, resembled the garden from the Moonkingdom. Usagi continued walking down the path that is surrounded by rose bushes of every color, then she looked straight ahead at the end of the path. She spotted someone crouched down near the rose bush, Usagi walked quietly toward the person and the closer she got the more she realized that it was a man dressed in casual light gray pants and a white buttoned up shirt.

Suddenly without knowing it, she stepped on a twig on the ground and the sound of it breaking made the man turn to face her, it was Raion. "Well lovely morning isn't it?" was all he said to her with a smile on his face then turned back to what he was facing, Usagi didn't answer him, only crouched down next to him and looked at what was in his hand. It was a tiny sparrow that was eating the food in his hand, Usagi and Raion laughed and looked at the sparrow "What are you doing here so early?" she asked while reaching out to gently stroking the head of the bird. "I needed to get away from everyone that was smothering me with concern over my health and safety" he answered as he lowered his hand with the sparrow and let it hop off his hand. They both rose to their feet, Raion picked up a book that was laying on the ground next to him and they both walked to a bench near by quietly, they sat in awkward silences until they turned and looked at each other with complete amazement. They finally realized this was the first time that they were alone together with no one watching them or disturbing them, they laughed at one another "Oh this is quiet awkward!" Raion exclaimed while laughing "Yes, you'd think we'd know what to say to each other but we don't!" Usagi agreed while laughing too. They both started to wipe their tears away and calm themselves, they were silent again at first "I don't suppose you remember everything about me?" Raion asked to break the ice. "Um, actually, I am not sure if they are memories or just dreams" Usagi answered "Well then you tell them to me and I'll let you know if they are true and what are not" Raion suggested as he adjusted himself on the bench.

Usagi told Raion every dream that she has had since before they finally met with each other, even gave him details of his dream. "Well, the first three dreams that you had are true but the one you had in Makoto's restaurant was more of a...illusion of past events that is reacting in a present state" Raion explained. Usagi didn't understand what his last statement meant "This Nakuia boy that you just dreamt about, is your cousin from the Moonkingdom" Raion explained more clearly to her. Usagi was now more oblivious then she was when she learned about Takashi or of Raion "What happen to him?" Usagi asked out of concern, Raion sighed hard before he began his explanation. "Takashi raped a young Earth maiden and where we come from, a crime that ugly, produces...an ugly child" Raion said with a sad expression on his face "After his birth, it was forbidden to speak of it ever again" he added to his explanation as he leaned his elbow on his knees. "Your mother and I did our best to make him feel apart of the family like he should have been but Takashi would let us and he took all his negative energy out of Nakuia" Raion ended his explanation while rubbing his eyes with his hands. Usagi knew what he meant by that statement because it reminded her of the vision she had about Takashi beating on him with his staff "But even with all the abuse that he got, Nakuia never seemed to hate or hold any ill will against his father" Raion added with a smile of relief. "What do you think happen to him?" Usagi asked when she wondered about the rest of the court that were reincarnated "I don't know" Raion answered with a heavy sigh. "Do you think that he could be here on Earth like us?" Usagi asked desperately, Raion turned to her and took her hands into his "I don't know, maybe but if he is here, we would have spotted him by now" he answered in a comforting voice. "Maybe his karma is different from his past life" Usagi suggested "No, no, I doubt that very much" Raion explained with his head shaking side to side. Usagi started to become more troubled by their subject but something else happened to change it, her star locket started to play in her purse that was sitting between them.

The music lightly startled them at first "My locket" Usagi exclaimed as she reached into her purse and pulled it out, she held it in the palm of her hand with Raion smiling joyfully over it. They both sat and listened to the music in content for a long moment then Usagi then she saw the title of the book that Raion was holding onto "Greek Mythology" was it's title. "Trying to fin your story in there?" she asked out of curiosity while pointing at the book, Raion chuckled softly "No, I don't exist in any story that is written here" he answered without any expression on his face that showed he was disturbed by his nonexistence on Earth and that surprised Usagi. "You? You're not bothered by that?" she asked with a shocked expression on her face, Raion only shooked his head with a smile. "I am content with being unknown, as long as I am here with you" he explained happily, Usagi was impressed that he made a decision about not being remembered except by his loved ones. Usagi placed the locked on the small bench space between them and gently took his book from his lap, she found a book mark in it and opened to read it. It showed the story of the Moon goddess and her love for a Shepard from Earth "That sounds like Mamoru and my story" Usagi complimented as she quickly scanned the story. Raion smirked at her "Yes, but it also reminded me of a love story that almost has the exact people in it" he said as he looked up to the sky.

By the tone in his voice, Usagi sensed that he had something to tell her about her past then she started to remember Raion talking about the locket being made for her mother by a friend. "Who made this locket?" she asked, the king sighed sadly and at the same time he was happy "Lord Endymion I of the Earth, he was the first Phantom during the days of the Silver Millennium" he started out, Usagi was about to ask about the Phantom that kidnaped her. Raion sensed what she was about to ask before she could even ask "The Phantom that took you was not the real Phantom that I knew, I know for a fact that, whoever is behind that mask, is obviously someone else" he explained. "Anyways, Endy created this Phantom as a way of spying and secretly protecting the Silver Millennium also doing secret investigation...call it our own vision of the 'FBI' only it was one man that most people weren't sure if he was a man or a ghost. Endy would occasionally come to the Moonkingdom to visit you and entertain you with his harmless magic tricks when you were little" he explained with a happy expression on his face as he recalled everything that he was detailing in his mind. Usagi could remember them as he was detailing them "Endy was always mostly happy on the Moon, hence why we had such a deep brotherly friendship but he was also in pain when the woman he fell deeply in love with was bounded to be my wife and your mother" he then said now with his expression changing to a sadder mood. Raion could read the expression on his daughter's face, he could only hope that she would continue to hear him out before she begins to question Endy's affections toward her mother.

"Before Endy and I were sent on my mission to unite the leaders of all the planets and search for the crystal, we both knew Selene when she was one of the Lunarian Maiden. That is how our marriages were arranged back then, every year when the ruler of the Moon turned 18 years of age, the ministers summons a number of 17 year old women to come and live in the Lunar Temple to be trained and instructed to become a Queen. Selene had all the qualities of a Queen so she was chosen but she was in a way involved in a secret relationship. Endy met her far before I ever even laid eyes on her, he masqueraded as the Phantom and snuck to the Lunar Temple to visit her and charm her.

She never knew who the identity of the Phantom was, all she cared about was the pleasure of his company. The romance between them was pure and beautiful, at that time he was married to his queen but she died giving birth to Mamoru. When Endy confessed to me that he had seen Selene as the Phantom, he convinced me to sneak into the Lunar Temple to meet her. Though it was forbidden for me to meet my future wife before we were to be married but he insist that I go, so I went. I have never seen any female species that beautiful in my entire life but I couldn't speak to her the way a man should speak to her, Endy finally decided to do his best to bring Selene and I together. He placed aside all of his feelings just to see the two of us together and in love, he succeed in helping our love blossom before we were married. But in his process, Endy found only painful solitude in being the ruler of his planet, Mamoru's father and the Phantom. I made absolutely sure that he remained apart of my new line of happiness with Selene, even named him your God-father. The only happy moments he found for himself was with Mamoru and coming to visit you as the Phantom to entertain you with his harmless magic tricks and visiting you as himself" Raion ended his story there with his hand stroking the image of the Moon goddess in the book with tears in his eyes. Usagi reached for his hand with hers "You two still remained friends even though you knew of his love for mother?" she asked. "Yes, he told me of his feelings and I told him and Selene that if they desired to be together then I would fight to keep them that way" Raion answered with a smile on his face.

Usagi was touched at how noble he was, she realized that if something like that happened to her and Mamoru, she'd do the exact same thing that Raion would have done. "Now here I am on Earth with you, and I could be dying" he said in a humorous voice, Usagi turned sharply to him with a shocked look on her face. Raion saw her surprised face and he felt that he revealed something that he shouldn't have said "Oh by the Gods! You didn't know?" he asked, Usagi shocked her head fast. He took her hands into his to hold her up and quickly explained to her what he told the Senshi, Mamoru and the Generals. Raion noticed she was silent for a very long moment then saw her beginning to sob "What's wrong?" he asked while tightening his hand on hers. "I keep thinking about that tomb stone that I saw in my first dream that I had and thinking that you were dead. I keep thinking about all those beautiful moments that we spent in the Moonkingdom, I was so happy then and when I woke up to see that it was just a dream I felt so alone. Then I wondered why I never asked about you, why I never thought of you until I started dreaming of you and why do we have to meet in a time like this? Why do you have to die just when I had finally found you!" she explained now looking at him with her eyes red and soaked with tears. Raion sat in silence and watched his daughter painfully telling him how much she was happy that she found him but sadden that he may be dead before they can have another moment like this and that made his heart sore. "Oh Usagi! My heart ached to see you so close by but so far from my grasp, you are truly your mother's image" he said in his own sobbing voice and with those words said between them, Usagi and Raion leaped into each other's arms. They sobbed in each other's arms without a care of anything around "I will never be away from you" he said to her with his arms around her. "I will fight to keep you with me!" Usagi vowed in his arms "I swear by my Kingdom, you will live through this" she added, with that promise made, the two of them remained locked together.

Sorry to keep you guys waiting again.


	15. Revelations

Revelations

Usagi and Raion spent the entire day walking all around the town talking about her days on Earth from the day that she tossed her homework paper on Mamoru's head to the point where they got their memories back again after sending Al and En back to their new home. But when they winded up back at the apartment building, Usagi realized she was coming to the part about Chi-usa, Usagi hesitated and stopped dead in her track on the side walk that she and Raion were walking on. Raion stopped and turned to see his daughter hesitation "What is it?" he asked in a concern voice, Usagi remained silent for a long moment before she lite up a smile with little twinkles of happy tears. "You-you are going to have a granddaughter in about six years from now" she finally with a cheerful laughter, Raion's heart stopped dead in it's tracks now like Usagi stopped in her walking tracks. He started to gasp for air and he began to almost feel light headed "A-a granddaughter?" he repeated her statement then chuckled with his own twinkles of joy "Oh! Oh by the Gods and Goddesses in all the Heavens!" he exclaimed then he became so overwhelmed and excited that grabbed her face with his hands. "I prayed for a daughter to immortalizes your mother's beauty now I am blessed even more by receiving daughters for my future generations. It is more then I could ever ask for all my deeds as a knight, a king, a husband and a father or...a as grandfather" he said while crying again. He begins to sob again as he takes Usagi into his arms and holds her tightly "Thank the Gods, I am blessed all over again with this. Thank you" he said with his face snuggled on his daughter's shoulder. They stood locked in each other's arms sobbing silently until Usagi spotted Mamoru coming out of the apartment building with a smile on his face.

"I thought you left me permanently" he said as he walked down the stairs to them, Raion turned to face him and without any warning, he released Usagi from and rushed to grab a hold of Mamoru. "Your father would be so proud of you" he said happily with his hand now on Mamoru's chest, the young man was at first startled by the king's reaction toward him. Until he looked at Usagi's expression and realized that she told Raion about Chibi-usa "I guess we have your blessing" Mamoru said while chuckling and hugging Raion back. The happy king turned to Usagi and pulled her into a group hug, one that involved Raion hugging the young couple alone and they were just holding him in surprise. "You have both made me very proud and happy" he said, Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other from behind Raion's shoulders. While Raion was overwhelmed with excitement, Usagi and Mamoru were worried that he was going to have another stroke. "Not yet, though" Mamoru corrected as Raion finally released the couple from his embrace "We still need to deal with your brother and find out what happen to my cousin" Usagi said as they stood and faced one another in a serious tone. "Yes, you are right" Raion agreed calmly "We know for sure that the teacher from your college class, Takashi is my brother for starters" he added as he walked to the steps in front of the building and sat on the second one. "If we get to him, we can get to-" Raion wasn't able to finish his statement due to the surprising appearance of Yukio who comes quickly parking his motorcycle on the curb in front of the three of them.

"Dudes, what the hell happen to you back at the hospital when that Godzilla-look-a-like guy came along!" he asked loudly as he removed his helmet and dismounted from his cycle. "I thought you guys were eaten alive by it" he said as he walked to them, Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other as they recalled what happen to them at the hospital. "Sorry, we got separated with the whole commotion" Mamoru explained to Usagi "No I am sorry that we all got lost during that" Usagi said to them both. Raion rose up on his feet with a curious look on his face as he looked at Yukio, Mamoru and Usagi noticed his confused expression and felt bad that they nearly left him out. "Oh sorry Raion" Mamoru said as turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Uh Yukio this is uh" Mamoru said but couldn't finish without coming up with some convincing answer. "My father, Raion" Usagi just blurted out plainly and unashamed "Dad, this is Yukio, a friend that I made from college" Usagi introduced with her hand twined to his. Yukio approached him with his hand extended and his expression unchanged when in his mind he was thinking "Hey uncle and hello cousin" as he said "Hey, it's nice to meet you". Raion nodded in reply as he took the young man's hand and shook it, he suddenly sensed a strong familiar vibes. For the next 2 seconds that passed after the introduction occurred; Raion stared at Yukio and analyzed him while Yukio held his expression without changing. "Something wrong, sire?" Yukio asked while acting like he didn't feel any vibes from Raion "Uh, no, no it's just that I thought you were familiar to me for a moment" Raion answered while still a little shaken from his hand shake. "Well uh, again it's nice to meet you" Yukio said as he pulled his hand out of Raion's hand "And uh HEY! You two. I wanted to show you this" he said pointing at Mamoru and Usagi then reached to the back of his pocket jean and pulled out a folded up newspaper. He handed it to Usagi, she opened up the newspaper to see a picture of the monster that Raion defeated at the hospital "Always remember as a photographer; never leave without your camera" Yukio said laughingly without any reactions that are similar to anybody who was there. "You are a photographer?" Raion asked curiously as he looked at the pictures from between the couple "Yep, it's not much but it puts food on the table and keeps a roof over my head" Yukio explained as he goofed around and spined in a circle with his hands behind his head. "That was a scary moment for all of us" Usagi complimented as she was about to close the newspaper; Yukio comes back to her and stops her "Wait, look in the next page after that" he said quickly as he turned the page over from Usagi's grasp. Usagi, Mamoru and Raion saw another picture of what looked like a Greek Gazebo with the symbol for Earth on the top with more strange writings on the stone steps. "By the Gods!" Raion exclaimed in shock as he snatched the newspaper out of Usagi's hands, Usagi and Mamoru worried about Yukio becoming suspious of Raion's immediate reactions. "Uh, it's just a very beautiful Gazebo, isn't it?" Usagi asked to try and distract Yukio "Not really, Takashi found it in the woods up north where they also found the remaining of a castle from what is said to be millions of years ago and I am not just saying the middle ages. He claims that it is a transporting Gazebo, the only question is: 'Does it transport you from one place on Earth or does it transport you from here to..." Yukio explained with a thrilling excitement in his voice then turned and pointed straight to the sky as he finished his explanation "Somewhere up there?". Usagi and Mamoru were overwhelmed by the information from Yukio, they looked at each other for a moment then back to him "Um, do you believe that?" Mamoru asked with a convincing act of clueless. Yukio laughed before he answered "Hell yeah I do!" he said with his arms waving in the air, then he looked behind the couple to see that Raion wasn't where he was anymore "And apparently, your old man believes it too" he added while pointing it out. Usagi and Mamoru turned around and found that Raion disappeared from behind them "Raion!" Usagi exclaimed as she scanned the area that they were at. But he was no where in sight "I think he may have headed to that Gazebo" Mamoru whispered to Usagi's ear, she turned to him with a bit of fear in her eyes.

Raion made it on his own to the museum just in time to see the security guards leaving their post to go on their lunch break. He hid in the Japanese middle ages collection area which was next door to the room that the Gazebo was at. Raion walked to it with a surprised expression on his face, again his memories flooded his mind, memories of how he and the other knights used this Gazebo to transport themselves from one planet to another in a matter of seconds. Raion suddenly sensed eyes staring at him from behind and he turned to see Takashi leaning on the wall with his arms crossed with a huge grin on his face. "No Raion, you are not dreaming, I am really here" he said now with his arms spread opened like he was awaiting a hug, Raion stayed where he was without moving. "Oh come on Raion, we are still brothers and we are family. Don't you want to greet me with a hug?" Takashi sneered then laughed at his brother's hesitancy "I am afraid that you have done too much damage to my home and my family to receive a proper embrace just yet" Raion said still without moving toward him. Takashi chuckled softly at his reply "I was surprised to hear that you were reincarnated" Takashi said as he walked to the Gazebo and away from Raion. "I was just as surprised as you were, everyone died on the Silver Millennium and they were reborn on Earth" Raion replied, suddenly Takashi sensed something in Raion's voice. "You were not reincarnated like Usagi and the other royal children of the Silver Millennium" Takashi said while staring at him in amazement. Raion was silent and unmoved "How sad" Takashi said as he approached Raion "That you look so healthy and yet..." he said until he stopped right in front of Raion. Then by surprised to Raion, Takashi jabbed his fist onto Raion's chest, Raion screamed in such agonizing pain from his heart as he fell to the ground while gushing blood at the same time, the punch felt like a knife was stabbed right into him. "You are dying on the inside" Takashi finished as he slipped his hand in his pocket, Raion rolled on his side while still groining in pain "I wonder if Usagi knows about this?" Takashi said as he stepped over his brother without a care for him. "Well I am going to give you another chance for us to be brothers and friends again and a family again if you consent to making me the ruler of the Silver Millennium" Takashi said as he stood facing the Gazebo and placed a hand on it and the other in his pocket. Raion's concerns were now more focused on Usagi and how his brother right about not being able to seeing his daughter or the granddaughter. "She does know" Raion finally said then coughed as he struggled to get back on his feet "And she will fight to keeping the kingdoms at peace, destroy Kyross and to keep me alive" Raion said as he placed his hand over his heart and the other on his knee. Takashi turned to face him "And most of all, Takashi. I will never let you rule over my kingdom nor any of my fellow knight brothers's kingdom for as long as I still stand...and my Usagi" Raion vowed now standing straight and tall. "What makes you think that you can stop a powerful God like Kyross? You can't imprison him, oh and if you think that prophecy that your friend Endy recommended to you would work? You still are missing one more Earth person to complete this task" Takashi said insultingly now with both hands in his pocket. "True, but that doesn't stop hoping" Raion said unmoved and unattached by his discouragement "Very noble Raion, I guess that is why father chose you to rule over me and why shouldn't he?" Takashi asked sarcastically and Raion shook his head with no thought of humor to Takashi's joke. "I didn't have a beautiful child or a wife that was a goddess" Takashi listed all his denied desires while Raion only looked at him with pity "No, you chose to rape a woman and have what you consider an ugly child but you could have loved him, you could hav-" Raion was quickly cut off by Takashi "Love! How do yu love something that has a face that is more worthy of fear and terror? Don't you tell me what I could have done for Nakuia" Takashi hissed at him harshly.

Takashi looked at him for a moment then chuckled softly as he slipped his hands into his pocket and looked to the floor. "Then I hope you not try to interfere with our plans" he said, Raion looked at him in shocked and puzzled at what he meant by the 'our' part in his statement then he figured that he meant him and the Phantom. "Tell me, who is this Phantom that is serving you?" Raion demanded in his royal tone, Takashi smiled sinisterly before he answered. But before he could, both men were interrupted by the abrupt entrance of Usagi, Mamoru and Yukio. Usagi was shocked with fright when she saw the blood on her father's face and shirt "Father!" Usagi exclaimed as she rushed to grab a hold of him in her arms. Mamoru rushed to stand by the other side of Raion "You heartless bastard!" Usagi said as she was about to launch at Takashi in a violent manner. Mamoru grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back "He's not worth this!" he said as he pulled her away, Takashi only stood smiling without flinching from Usagi's near attack. "Usagi, my dear and Mamoru, son you both came at a perfect time" he said jokingly then looked to Yukio "And with perfect timing as well" he added as he pulled out the Phantom's mask from the inner pockets of his jacket. Mamoru, Usagi and Raion all stood up and looked at Takashi with confusion in their eyes then they turned to Yukio who had been standing by in silence. "I thought you all might like to meet my son, Yukio who was once called Nakuia but resents being called that" Takashi said then tossed the mask to Yukio like a frisbee. Usagi looked to Yukio with amazement "What the Hell are you talking about?" Mamoru asked in his own shocking voice. "Oh Raion, you didn't sense anything from Yukio?" Takashi said then suddenly the moon symbol on his forehead started to glow. He turned to his son, a beam of light shot out his head and hit Yukio on his forehead "I was hoping the rest of the Senshi would be here but I will just have to make due with the three of you" Takashi said as Yukio's entire body started to glow and wind began to blow on him. Suddenly a strange symbol appeared on his forehead, one that was unique from the rest of those who lived on the Silver Millennium, it was a combination of the moon and earth at the same time. "I would like all three of you to meet my son, the future ruler of the Silver Millennium" he added then the light dissolved and the wind disintegrated, Yukio stood before them with this small grin on his face and his eyes still close. Then he opened them and reached into the pocket of his jacket "I couldn't help but laugh every time you guys don't notice my connection to my father" he said as he pulled out the Phantom's mask. Usagi and her two men looked at him in shock as Yukio placed the mask over his and suddenly the mask expanded all over his head. Then Yukio spread his arms opened with the black cape attached to both of the arms, then he swung it around himself until he was completely cover in it then he rose up to his feet again. And there standing before them now with his arms casually crossed over his chest is the Phantom himself then he waves at Usagi who was now even more shocked with Mamoru next to her and Raion to shock for words. Usagi concluded in her own head that Yukio is her cousin Nakuia!

_Apologies for the long suspense that I placed you guys in, I had another case of writer's block and for the one that advices me to keep my words separate (Thank you for that by the way) but I use WordPerfect to write my stories and it is a P.I.T.A. but it publishes to HTML when I post them on the site. I hope you like this chapter, and keep posting positive responses, it gives me some encouragement to continue writing._


End file.
